End of an Era
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: This is the final conclusion to all my Rin/Sess stories. there daughter Kotone is about to ascend to the throne and take her father's place, when something deadly takes over her and she is put at risk of an early death. Kei her bodyguard who she also harbours a secret love for does all he can to save her. Sesshomaru would face anything to save his last child, even face wolves.
1. Bells and Balls

**End of an era **

**Chapter 1 **

**Bells and Balls**

Kotone's POV

-Flashback-

"_Mother…are you alright?" I asked, I was careful to approach her and laid my hand upon her shoulder._

_She looked at me briefly and feigned a smile, "Yes my dearest" she assured, patting my hand. "I….I know they they're in a better place…It's just…so very difficult to comprehend." She sat upon the stone bench and I joined her. "I should be old and grey….but I don't look a day past thirty at the very most. Now…I have to bid goodbye to the last of my friends…it hurts just as it did with Keade."_

_My mother had received news from the village in Edo that Kagome had passed on with old age. Before her it was Miroku…who let himself pass on to be with his wife Sango._

"_How will uncle Inuyasha cope?" I asked, my hand upon hers._

"_He has decided he will stay with his daughter Mana, his son Kioshi will also be staying with them for a while. They have each other and they know they have us. Still I pity him so greatly, but he has his children and grandchildren…and his great grandchildren." She stood up, the blossoms floated down. _

_She looked so sad….beautiful…but sad. I came behind and wrapped my arms around her. "Mother…I'm sorry."_

_She turned and graced me with a gentle smile, "my sweet girl, it's okay….they lived such wonderful and beautiful lives! They have no regrets…they were able to die, because they knew they had lived!" _

"_I know…it's just…this has me thinking of…Yoshi…and his children….and his children's children! Why can't the world be full of immortals…why can't we all live forever? Mother I'm scarred…I don't want to lose my brother or any other human in our family!"_

_She then moved the hair from brow. "Kotone…we are immortal, but we have allowed ourselves to care for one of life's fleeting beauties…mortals. We chose this and we must accept the consequences with grace and dignity…we must accept that all good things must pass to make way for other good things. It hurts to lose them yes…but we can sleep easier knowing we loved them with all our hearts and we told them so while we had the chance to. My dear you are to take your father's throne, you must be strong…not emotionless…strong. Death is difficult for you to contemplate because you will live almost forever…not many with demonic lineage will think of death as natural, unless, like us…they are attached to humans. Be at peace my little girl…life is short…but love eternal, the mortals live on through us, through our love for them."_

_I will remember this….always._

-End of Flashback-

I'm not sure why that memory came into my head all of a sudden…that was two years ago. Still I did remember it…it changed something inside me, made me stronger somehow. I appreciated life so much more for it. Flower and animals, humans both child and adult…they were so much more vibrant to me because I knew that unlike me, they weren't frozen, they would melt in the heat of life and eventually soak away.

It could be somewhat of a morbid subject…but when my mother explained it to me that day…I felt as though it will be okay. Every human in my kin would never be forgotten, they would live forever because I would love them forever.

I looked into the coy pond and gazed at my reflection, I was now Eighteen and unlike my sister I did not have to choose between marriage or the Arrow maids as I had to take my parents place upon the throne. One thing they were concerned with was me having and heir…I was still expected to marry, only it was to be of my own choosing….well by this I mean that they picked a few worthy and I get to choose out of them.

Tonight was my ball…Kasumi had one when she turned eighteen, apparently that did not proceed too well, but then again….what is a party without at least one kidnapping?

I was deep in thought as I sat by the coy pond, Abyss at my side and I stroked his dark fur. "Abyss" I sighed, "the only good thing about tonight…was that I get to see all my family again…my brothers and sister…even some of my nieces and nephews if they could make it."

The sun was so warm and nice, I laid my head upon my wolf and snuggled in close…my eyes closed, just on the cusp of sleep.

"YO Kotone!" called Kei as he suddenly appeared before my swifter than a hurricane. He was twenty years old now….tall, about six foot and four inches. He was tanned, lean but muscular. He still insisted on wearing his minimal firs, despite the finery my family had offered him. Stable was formed on his strong angular features and his black hair met his broad shoulders. Kei was so ruggedly handsome, the servant girls squealed when they saw him.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is it Kei? I was deep in thought."

"Your mother wants ou to get ready for that ball thing tonight." He informed.

I sighed, he noticed my reluctance and sat by my side, "What's up your nose?" he asked, he was sitting close, if I moved my arms they would lightly brush against his.

"I told you…I'm just deep in thought, I'm thinking"

"About?"

"Death"

"Oh…"

A moment of silence passed between us, Kei sharply turned to me, "What the hell are you thinking about dying for?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Not my death" I responded, "Just about death in general."

Another silence passed till he nudged me, "hey lighten up now! Don't you know it's bad luck to talk of death on the day of your birth?"

I frowned, "Really? Is that true Kie?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know…just go with okay, today…you become a woman, today is about you. Now go get ready for the ball."

I smiled and nodded, I moved towards my chambers but paused a moment to address him again "Speaking of the ball…you are to be my escort." I informed him, it was a bold move.

Kei looked so very uncertain, and for a moment I wanted to take it back.

"Is this an order from your mother and father?" he inquired.

I had to stand my ground, "No it is an order from me"

Suddenly a huge grin swept across his face, "I get it, I know what you're up to!"

"You do?"

He nodded, "You wanna put off the whole marriage thing so if you walk in with a stud like me it'll intimidate those idiots! Good thinking, sure I'll help you out, buddy."

_Buddy_? That cut into me…_buddy_, I wanted to punch him in the gut_! I can't believe I've been friend zoned by a beast who used to live in a damn cave_.

"How very kind of you" I was unsuccessful in keeping the sarcasm from my tone. "Just make sure you're on time…and please wear something more formal."

"What I'm wearing is fine!" he insisted, he could be so childish!

"No its not!" I argued, "You're wearing fur and very little of it! I want you to bathe and dress properly for the occasion! This means a lot to me Kie so just do it okay!"

"No!"

"You're impossible!"

"No, getting me in your fancy clothes is what's impossible! If you want me to take you, you'll have to let me dress as I want."

I glowered at him, he knew this was important to me…however I wanted no other to escort me so I relented, "Very well you stubborn beast! Just be on time at least! Abyss, come one boy"

My black wolf followed shortly after me, "At least I can always depend on you" I cooed and patted his head. I felt Kei's green eyes upon me as I walked away.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Kotone you'll look beautiful in this!" I said with so much enthusiasm as Yuna and Sun held up the beautiful silk Kimono made just for her. It was a deep sunset orange with maroon swirling pattern edged with a beautiful golden trim, she would look she was wearing the sky at sunset.

My little eighteen year old smiled as she sat upon her stool while Airi and Takara cleaned her nails and Kasumi was contemplating how she would wear her hair.

"I have an idea for your hair!" Sun cheered as she stood next to Kasumi and joined in touching the black silk of Kotone's head. "Your name is musical…you are the mistress of music…you should have bells in your hair! Also around your wrists and ankles!"

The others squealed girlishly and clapped their hands. I took a moment to observe all of them. I loved them all as daughters and they were all so beautiful! They each had certain qualities that if I were to merge them all together they would create the perfect woman. There was Airi, forty-seven years of age but her eyes still had that sparkle of youth and her smile was able to light up an entire room, she was innocence and kindness. Yuna, she was a mystical beauty, something from a fairy-tale, she was like a spring cloud, so pale and delicate, she was mystery and magic. Sun…little ray of light, her beauty burned as bright as the true sun above us, she had once dwelled in such a dark place, but she was always able to see the brighter things. Sun was optimism and courage. Then came Takara, mistress of the clouds…her heavenly face beheld such knowledge, she was intelligence and wisdom. Then Kasumi…my moonlit princess, she was as changing as the wind itself, it could be as gentle as a caress and then a force to be reckoned with. Kasumi was integrity and wit.

Then finally…my youngest, Kotone. She was so strong and brave, she was the one who looked the most like me, however Sesshomaru's features were also blatant. My little girl, she would fit the throne well, she was refined with a hidden wildness. Kotone…she is passion and determination.

All six of them giggled together like sisters as they prepared Kotone. They teased and jested with each other.

"You know, Kenta is quite jealous" Yuna mentioned, "He wanted to escort Kotone to the ball as he did with Kasumi."

"Yoshi was very much the same." Airi joined.

"Me and Takara had the same conversation with our husbands!" Sun put it, Takara giggled at the memory.

"How do you think I feel?" Kasumi put in as she placed a tiny golden bell in Kotone's hair. "Being her sister I can't escort her or get to dance with her as each of my brothers do."

Kotone took Kasumi's hand "you and I will dance together tonight, all of us will, my sisters are just as important to me as my brothers!" she insisted, the other cooed and hugged her.

I realised I hadn't spoken; I was too lost in my observation. "She had a wide choice of escorts" I said, "yet she chose Kei…interesting don't you think."

Kotone blushed and her the other five females all concurred and giggled.

"That's right she did! Kotone, why him of all men?" Yuna asked with a huge beam on her face.

"Why not him?" Airi said, "he's very handsome….Were I good twenty-two years younger, and had never met my Yoshi, I would be quite taken with him."

We laughed and Kotone playfully slapped the back of Airi's hand playfully for the comment.

Sun was the next to speak, "He is a very impressive specimen, a little rough around the edges but still, not one to sneer at."

"Okay we have to promise this conversation never leaves this room!" Kasumi declared, "I truly fear for Kei's life if our husbands should find out the way in which we spoke of him."

"Agreed" the rest of simultaneously.

Kotone continued, "Besides, our little sister will be with a much more refined and dignified co-ruler. I don't see Kei in her future."

Takara let out a laugh and we all looked at her confused at her. She had a knowing smile on her face "Sorry, I just remembered something funny, please ignore me." She then went back to tying the bells around Kotone's ankle. Takara knew something, I would deffinatly be pulling her aside later.

When Kotone was ready the other girls were told to leave the two of us alone while we awaited her escort.

I began to tear up at the sight of her, it felt like only yesterday that I was teaching her to walk and say "mama". Now she stood before me, a woman…still my baby forever and always. She stood out from her silver haired siblings, just like her brother Yoshi. Her hair was a long silk curtain of ebony that fell past her tiny waist and just below her smooth round hips. Her eyes were gold…though a hazel ring circled the deep black pupils. Her lips were bronze like mine though tonight I painted them orange.

"Mother…please stop, you'll make me cry" Kotone uttered.

I took her hands, "My sweet girl, I need to speak with you about Kei."

I saw her eyes widen briefly, she quickly I sat her down beside me and didn't release her hand once. "Listen Kotone, Wolf demons and dog demons…they've never seen eye to eye…the fact that your father allowed one as your bodyguard is a miracle in its self. Once you are married….you understand that you can never see Kei again, the role of protector will fall to your husband."

Kotone snatched her hands from me, the small golden bells she was decorated with tinkled gently.

"There will always be a place for Kei! I'll always find one! He's my friend. He may annoy me, he may make me want to pull my hair out and eat it…but I can't imagine life without him! You say wolves and dogs do not mix, but we are both canine? Also humans and demons…it is supposed to impossible for the two to co-exist and yet this family is living proof that they can!"

She was getting upset and I had to calm her, "Kotone, you must understand, you are the heir to this incredible empire, soon it will be all yours! More than that you will be the first demonic queen, you are under a lot of pressure, you need to wed someone more suitable for the throne!"

She scowled at me "So…he must be compatible with the empire and not myself, I am share my kingdom, my bed, my life and all with a male I will look with as much affection as I do a complete stranger? You would honestly condemn me to such a life when you have allowed your other five children to wed who they love. Kasumi's husband, Sora, he was our enemy at first, Airi was a simple village girl…and you! You mother were a human girl…Father a demon lord and now you are one soul in two bodies! yet you will not allow me to seek my own diamond in the rough?"

Kotone was making perfect sense, but my Lord Sesshomaru's decisions was final.

"We shan't speak of this anymore tonight…but I will ask you this, where is Kei now?"

She huffed, "He's late, he's always late but he'll be here!" she insisted.

"And will he be dressed and bathed for the occasion?"

Kontone stumbled for an answer, "I don't care what he wears so long as he shows up to take me!"

"Which so far he hasn't" I pointed out "surely you want someone who'll be there for you when need. Kotone…I don't think he feels the same way about you as you do for him, I'm sorry", Kotone grunted with annoyance.

"Mother he is always there for me exactly when I need him! He never shows up when expected he shows up just when I need him! Anyway this very conversation is moot! I see Kei as my friend and guardian; I have no wish to marry Kei. I feel for him exactly as I should, I care for him in the way I should!"

_If only I could believe that,_ "I should not have brought this up now" I sighed, "Just enjoy yourself tonight. But it would seem Kei is not going to show up, let me get one of your brothers, or better yet all of them."

"No need…the stud is here!" Kei cheered zipping into the room, I'm not sure how much he heard, but by the oblivious grin on his face it could only have been the last part. He was to my surprise smartly dressed in the formal armour my sons wore. It was the mark of both a warrior and a gentlemen. He did however keep hiss fur trimmed cloak.

Their eyes glittered when they saw each other, "Wow K….you look…well, I guess you know how you look." Kei stuttered nervously, he was never one to get nervous…this only added to my fears.

Kotone smirked, "and you…you bathed…and you're fully clothed"

He shrugged, "yeah…well, I knew it was important to ya…so…"

Kotone walked forward and smiled up at him, her expression then changed and she punched him in the shoulder. "But you're still late! I told you to be on time!"

"Hey! I'm walking around in a metal shell for you! You can forgive me for being five minutes late!" he argued back.

"Come on! Let's just go!" she grabbed his hand and they stormed off. Her bells jingled angrily.

"Hold on it's hard to walk in this damn thing!" was the last thing I heard leave Kei's mouth.

I sat back down and sighed heavily. I felt the presence of my other half, immediately I looked up to see my Lord standing there. I rushed into his arms.

"Our youngest is in terrible danger my Lord" I whispered, I felt him tense up. "Her heart may get broken…We need to make sure she meets someone tonight, she needs to forger Kei."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I could easily dispose of the flea bitten wolf" he uttered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "My love you can't kill him"

I took his hand and we made our way the festivity.

"My lady, I'll think you'll find I can…I just simply won't," he shot back.

"Yes my Lord…we are all aware of how great and powerful you are." His ego was a huge as great as his power. He was loved, feared and respected.

* * *

Kei's POV

They were all looking at me, all wondering why a lowly wolf like me was escorting the beautiful princess Kotone. I felt like a fool in this thing, I wanted the comfort of my furs and pelts, I didn't feel like me. Yet it was worth it to see the look on Kotone's face.

I took her to the centre, it began with the dance with her brother Kenta, it was to go up by age till she reached her father.

The bells in her hair, wrists and ankles jingled as she moved…dare I say that Kotone may be the most beautiful thing…I have ever seen. _Wait hold on now! I can't look at her that way…I'm not allowed to_.

"_I have no wish to m__arry Kei_" that was what she said; I heard most of the conversation. I knew I wasn't good enough for her; I would never even try to be. I don't know why, but when I was eaves dropping, every word she said hit me like heavy rain and it was though I was drenched in misery. Was it because my ego was damn huge that when I discovered she didn't want me it bruised said ego? Or worse, did I harbour affection for Kotone? _Nah!_ It had to be the first option, I refuse the second. Still, she was very lucky….there were so many in her life that loved her. So many men that would kill for her. I had heard tales of the great demon lord Sesshomaru, it was strange to see him as a parent. When he danced with his daughter it was clear to see…the only people he would yield to are his wife and children. I could never be good enough for any daughter of his.

"Hello there my handsome one" spoke a demoness, she was a lovely looking thing fresh into womanhood.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, women always hit on me at these things. Still, I had nothing better to do and apparently I wasn't marriage material so why not. I grinned and sipped at my drink.

"Hey beautiful, you look a tasty little treat, may need to take a bite" I towered over her.

She blushed and giggled, _why did they always__ giggle like that_? "Is it true that wolves mate for life?" she asked twirling her hair.

I shrugged and nodded, "It is indeed, but we're very picky about our women, you think you have what it takes?"

Again she giggled, Kotone, she would have had some witty comeback…_wait why are you thinking about her right now? Stop it_! Truth was there was no way I would take this demoness for my woman, I don't think I could ever find one; Kotone had set my standards too damn high.

Takara suddenly appeared ,"You" she addressed the flirty demoness, "Shoo, be gone."

The demoness knew who Takara was and respectfully bowed before doing as told. She then folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You are on duty tonight young wolf, keep your eyes on things that matter more," she gestured to Kotone. "not just this empire or this family, but things that matter most to your heart."

"Takara!" Katashi snapped appearing beside her, "what are you saying to him my meddling wife?"

She smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing my silver storm, just making casual conversation."

He did not look too convinced as his wife took his arms and guided them away.

_What the hell! Do they know something I don't_?

I looked up to Kotone now, she was being introduced to some Lord….he was good looking, if you like the neat and clean type. Her family, there was no doubting their love for her, they would do anything for her. However it was clear that they didn't understand her. I did, better than anyone. She was proud and dignified, on the surface a good and proper princess, but beneath that was a wild child wanting to break free. She could be the most fantastic ruler, if they just let her do it on her terms. Kotone never liked being told what to do and I know she wanted to rule the western lands, but she wanted to rule her own way.

She was feigning a smile, I know what her real smile looked like I was the one who put it on her face most of the time, this young lord she was being introduced to was not doing it for her.

"Kei…want some _sake_?" Lord Katsu asked.

"Sure, why not" I responded, Katsu was always my favourite brother of hers, Yoshi being a close second.

Kastu grinned, "Great, could you grab me one too oh and one for Sun, thanks" he patted my back.

_Jerk_! I tore my eyes off Kotone and what she was doing to fetch his royal highness and his mate a drink.

* * *

Kotone's POV

Who was that woman Kei was speaking to? Why did have to attract so much attention? This was my day; couldn't he pay a little more attention?

"Kotone" my father called breaking into my thoughts "Lord Taro asked you a question."

I shook my head and placed a smile on my face. Lord Taro was a dog demon from the south kingdoms, a particular favourite of my parents. My children were to be heirs to this kingdom…so I needed a partner worthy of such a responsibility. So much pressure!"

"Forgive my good Lord, how rude of me…I was just so taken in by my surroundings, it is overwhelming to have so many people here to honour me." I said, it was partly true, I was very grateful to all who came. Even Lord Inuyasha and my cousins graced us with their presence.

Lord Taro bowed his head. He was very handsome, his hair was indigo and his eyes matched, he bore the same markings as my father. As attractive as he was I found him too serious, I wondered how long it was since his mouth had curved into smile.

"You have been blessed dear Lady, you are forgiven" he replied.

My mother came to us, "My Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke "Our grandson, Rinmaru calls for us, let's leave these two to speak."

I watched them walk away, resisting the urge to call them back to me.

"You have a lot of family" Taro commented.

"Yes my Lord I do…I have, as you previously said, been very blessed."

"Who has given Sesshomaru the most grandchildren?" He asked.

I nearly choked, what kind of question is that? "that would be my brother Yoshi and his wife Airi, they have four. Still grandchildren is certainly something that my parents aren't lacking in. Takara only two years ago gave birth to her third, my brother Katsu and his wife Sun have three as of three years ago when she gave birth to their daughter Ruby, named so for her red hair. Then there is Kenta's two girls and son, then lastly my nephew Shinobu, son of Sora. Most of my nephews are soldiers now, Shinobu will be highly ranked in my army once I have claimed my throne."

Taro frowned "The lady Kasumi only gave one grandchild? That is a bit of a disappointment to you all I'm sure, especially the great Lord Sesshomaru."

I almost flinched; I wanted to strike him across the face! "To the contrary" I tried to keep the anger from my tone, "we are all very proud of each child we are blessed with, my father especially. I would also have you know that Shinobu is worth twenty sons."

He didn't not seemed moved by my words at all, "well, be sure to tell your father that once you and I have wed, I will bless him with ten grandsons, at the very least."

I stifled a laugh, "my Lord Taro, I believe you are being a tad presumptuous,"

"Not at all," he countered, "I already have the consent of both your parents, they said all I need to now is ask you."

If that is true then they clearly did not know who he truly was, if my father could hear the way he spoke…he'd rip out his tongue!

"Ask away Lord Taro" I insisted, "But I fear you will not like my answer."

He stood closer than I would have liked and uttered into my ear as though it were our secret. "I think I will…see there is rumour circulating that you have distastefully liking of wolves, well…one wolf in particular."

_Kei….he was talking about Ke_i! My eyes now searched the room for my bodyguard but he was nowhere in sight.

Taro continued, "Well, listen good. There will other suitors, they will all want the both the wolf Kei and Abyss discarded of. Share your throne with me…I'll let you keep them both."

He had me speechless…I could keep them both…I wanted Kei and Abyss in my life no matter what; truth was I would do anything to make that happen.

But then I remembered who I was…who I came from and I would not allow him to speak to me in such a way, I moved away from him and glared.

"I am the heir of the western Lands, I am to be a queen in my own right! I don't need to marry if I do not wish to. You should speak to me with more respect. I am not a little girl who needs to stand behind the protection of my father and brothers; I have great power and strength of my own. Goodbye now Lord Taro, I am done with this conversation. Good luck finding the mother of your ten sons."

I walked away, not stormed but held a grace and held my head up high. Kasumi came beside me and discretely lead me towards the terrace.

"Kasumi, Lord Taro…He-"

"I know" she interrupted, we were now under the night sky "Sister I heard every vile word he said but please listen" she sat us down, "You have to be smart about this….You need heirs, you need to continue our line. Father built this himself and you can't let it fall to ruin. Kotone I understand how angry this makes you, but you have a responsibility greater than any of his other children. The reason I believe you should choose Taro…is because you will get to keep Abyss and most Importantly Kei."

I averted my gaze and she placed her arm around me as she continued. "I have known for a while now…how deeply you care for him. Don't try to deny it…you look at him the same way I look at Sora and the same way mother does father. I want nothing more than you're happiness baby sister, but you could never marry Kei. However, I don't want you to face the pain of losing him completely, so I would think about Taro's offer…please."

All I did was nod and she sensed I wanted to be alone.

"By the way, he is lucky I was the one who heard…if it were father or one of our brothers, he'd be dead" When she was gone I did not release a tear because I was better than that, I would not cry over this…I would not allow anyone that satisfaction.

My family, they love and I them…but they don't understand! I have been so sheltered and they look on me as a child because I am the youngest, I want them to see me for the capable woman I really am! However I still had this childish yearning to snuggle into Abyss's fur for comfort, I wish they had allowed him to come here tonight.

A breeze touched me and I shivered, next thing I know I am being covered by a thick fur lined cloak. I look up and Kei is standing there, his black hair full of pale moonlight, I was so happy to see him, I almost wanted to cry!

"Kei…" I breathed.

"I got something that'll cheer you up" he grinned with full confidence, he whistled and Abyss came padding along.

I smiled all my sadness went away and I welcomed my companion into my arms. "Abyss! Oh it is good to see you boy!"

I felt Kei sit close beside me, "Ya kinds looked as though you were having a rough time there, I figured seeing softy here would cheer ya up."

I did feel so much better; they both knew me and understood me. They made everything seem so simple, I leaned on Kei and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kei" I uttered.

"No worries, that what friends are for."

There was that word again, _friends_, he can be so dense. However I had to just let it go.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "What happened?"

I sighed, "I think….I think I'm getting engaged tonight…to Taro." _Just so I could keep you and Abyss, even if I'm unhappy for the rest of my life_.

Kei scoffed with disgust, "that jackass? You're worth so much more K, besides there's no way a stuffy, uptight prick like that could ever cope with you! You need someone much more stronger, someone as strong as _you_!"

He was saying all the things I wanted him to, "What can I do Kei? I need heirs, I need heirs…I need a king by my side."

Kei scowled, "Who says? That's a load'a crap K! You know as well as I do…you are more than capable of ruling by yourself. If they let you do it your way you could make this empire greater than it is! Talk to your parents, they love you so much, they have never refused you anything….talk to them! Make'em see!"

I was getting so emotional, "I tried! It always comes out wrong and I just end up looking like a spoilt child! But they are right, eventually I'll need heirs and the husband I eventually choose my make me get rid of you and Abyss! Taro promises he won't let that happen and I get to keep you both!"

There was a long silence…

His eyes were wide,"That's why you're gonna choose him? For me and Abyss? Kotone…I won't let you do that for me…I'm still your guardian, I not only protect your body but the heart it carries inside…there has to be another way!"

I shrugged and shook my head, "If there is I cannot think of it"

Kei took my hands, "Lets runaway! Me, you and Abyss….let's just go, we'll go back to my tribe, my dad, chief Koga and my mom, Ayame…they'll protect us, I'll make them welcome you!"

I was starting to tear up, _is he really saying all this_? " You would do that?" I breathed, "runaway with me? You would face the wrath of Sesshomaru…just to make me happy?"

The fact that he spoke of returning to the tribe…they had disowned him, to grovel back to them would wound Kei's pride…yet he would do that…for me.

He smiled and took me by the shoulders, "You know I would stupid, like I said…that's what friends are for. You can meet a nice wolf demon, settle down…live a simple life with him. I'll meet someone too, we'll each have kids with these mates of ours and maybe they'll join too and you and I'll be family through them!"

_He_ _just completely ruined it! Talking of setting me up with a wolf demon in a cave_! Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he see just how much this was hurting me? He was like tomorrow and I the present day…he was always so close and yet so far…he was just out of my reach, always a single day away. I was suddenly so frustrated and angry with him, I wanted to pound some sense into that thick skull of his!

"No" I replied shortly, "that isn't what I want, I want to be the ruler of the western lands, I just want to do it my way! But that life you've planned there, go live it! Go to your filthy caves, marry your little wolf girl and have lots of pups! There I don't have to marry Taro, because I no longer care what happens to you!"

I began to storm off, he grabbed my arm. "Hey! Don't speak to me like that and don't say such lies to me! I know you don't mean that…what the hell did I say wrong now?"

I gritted my teeth, I could not control myself, I just started hitting him, the bells I wore were rattling manically. "You're so clueless!" I yelled at him as I hit him and he tried to hold my arms down. "So stupid! You're such and idiot Kei!" tears were coursing freely down my face.

I had never seen him so bewildered, I never acted so undignified before. "K…K calm down!" he pleaded to me, "whatever I said, whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

My body felt so weak, I was overcome with fatigue, my skin began to visibly crawl.

"Kotone? Kotone what's happening? Are you okay?" he asked in a panic.

I collapsed into his arms, everything felt so weak, my every limb ached. Kei had an unfamiliar look of fear in his eyes. He looked at me as though I were a stranger, an imposter, as though I wasn't real.

I caught a glimpse of my hair…it was dark grey and had lost its shine, when I reached up to Kei…my hand was wrinkled….I was old.

"Kei!" I heard my father's voice boom, "Why do you hold that old woman? Where Kotone? Where is my daughter?"

Father sounded like he was ready to kill Kei, "No…" was all I could manage, it came out like a croak, as though throat had dust in it.

"this is her!" Kei insisted, "this is Kotone!"

"Give her to me!" I heard my father demand and within a blink of an eye he was carrying me, the way he did when I was very little and would fall asleep on his lap as he sat on his throne.

"F-father…" I wheezed.

"Don't speak daughter!" he commanded, "your father is here…I will fix this!"

**Heya, this will get better I promise **** this is my last one of my Rin/Sess trilogy thing, I hope you like it and Chapter 2 will be with you shortly. **


	2. Legends

**Chapter two**

**Legends**

_Rin's POV_

-Flashback-

"_Her hair…it's so black…I thought it would be silver like yours" I spoke allowed as I stroked the black silk on top of new-born's head._

_Sesshomaru reached out and touched her hair that was surprisingly thick and full, his finger then caressed her tiny cheek. _

"_She has your hair" Sesshomaru commented, his eyes glued to our daughter's tiny face, "she's perfect."_

_She was…truly was. There was such an unbelievable energy just radiating from her, it was like I was holding a ticking time bomb in my arms, when she was older, she would explode into the world in a fierce burst of colours and extreme force. For now, all that power was tightly packed into this tiny form, that I would nurture. _

_We had already decided on a name for this beautiful blessing of ours, Kotone…for even her cries sounded like the beautiful sound of both a harp and flute that played in harmony. _

"_Come" My lord husband spoke, "let us introduce her to her destiny." He took her carefully in his strong arms and led us to the throne room._

_There he sat upon his golden throne, cradling Kotone, "You are my heir Kotone, one day you shall sit here…a glorious queen in your own right and you will continue what I have built."_

_It was a beautiful picture, I didn't want to interrupt, she was to be our last child, she was our heir._

_I was so engrossed with the picture before me, I didn't want to impose, my other "fully grown" children didn't feel the same. They came crashing in through the doors like excited children._

"_Where is she? Where is my little sister?" Kasumi demanded cheerfully._

"_I get to hold her first!" Katsu declared._

"_I think not brother, I will fight you for that privilege" Kenta teased._

_Yoshi appeared "All of you should back down, I am her eldest brother and I shall be the first to hold her that is how it has always been."_

_I sat back and smiled as they bickered about who got to hold her first, Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to them and the rest of the world; he was engrossed with staring at our daughters face._

_From the moment she drew her very first breath, Kotone was so loved, so adored and would be till the day she drew her last…_

-End of Flashback-

There she laid, my little Kotone….Takara was hovering over her…a golden glow from her palms as it lay upon Kotone's now smooth forehead.

When Sesshomaru brought her here, I didn't even recognise her…her hair was a dark matted grey and her firm skin wrinkled…she looked so weak!

Yoshi and Kenta got the guests to leave and Katashi rushed to get his wife. Takara told us that only a few should enter the room; I was of course on of them, as was Sesshomaru, Katashi, and herself…to my shock she allowed Kei to enter. My other sons were being consoled by their wives and Kasumi wept upon her husband's shoulder, all of them distressed at the state their little sister was in.

I don't know what Takara did, but Kotone now every strand on her lovely head was black and her skin as smooth and white as a pearl.

Tears were down my face, for she still looked so weak, I wanted to cradle her and I could feel Sesshomaru's despair just as deeply as my own. My Lord now had his arm around me, without him there I dare say I would have fallen. Katasi kneeled on the other side of Kotone, holding to her han. Ever since he became a father, he showed a lot more open and affectionate.

Kei however hovered in corner, he watched on darkly, his eyes not leaving Kotone for even a second.

Takara ceased what she was doing and turned to us, I held my breath.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked shakily, "what happened?"

Sesshomaru squeezed my shoulder, it was his way of telling to be calm.

Before Takara could answer, Kei piped up, "Taro! That bastard must have done this to her! He was the last one to talk to her before this happened!"

_Was this true_? Kei had always been so truthful with our family and so very loyal, though I did not like him as a match for my daughter, I did adore him as a person.

"Actually, I believe the finger points at you wolf" spoke Taro as he entered the room as though he owned it.

Kei growled and Taro continued, "Were you not planning on running away with my betrothed?"

That created a lot of questions for the rest of us, first of all did this mean my daughter accepted Taro and was she really planning to run away?

By the look on Kei's face it was true, I could not control my son, he was much too quick. In a blink of an eye he had Kei held up against the wall by his throat.

"You vile thing! Has that been your plan all along? Gain my sister's trust and affection then steal her away from us! I trusted you…we trusted you…Kotone trusted you! What did you do to my sister?"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru boomed as he zipped over and effortlessly restrained our came to Katashi and instantly he calmed himself. Sesshomaru assisted Kei to his feet. The young wolf demon looked quite confused that my lord would be so courteous to him.

Takara scowled at Katashi, "My silver storm you strike your thunder upon the wrong victim! Truth is…neither of these males are responsible for this! The is no one's fault…it's genetic"

My stomach tightened, what did this mean? What is going to happen to my sweet girl? I found myself clinging more tightly to my husband.

"Hurry up and be clear woman!" Taro snapped. I didn't like him and it shocked me that Kotone had actually accepted his proposal.

Katashi narrowed his eyes at Taro, "speak so rudely to my wife again I'll melt the eyeballs from your sockets!"

Taro backed down, I noted the look of pride on Sesshomaru's face.

Takara proceeded to explain, "You must have wondered why Kotone's hair us black, while all her biological siblings have silver like their father. Well, the more children you've had the more the demonic gene in them has deteriorated. Basically, Kotone is more human than she is demon. Now that she has come of age and at the point where most demons and hybrids become truly immortal…she is to have the opposite, she will age quicker…and die of old age….possibly in the next two months, maybe less. Right now she only turns into an old woman if she stressed."

I cannot describe how silent the room became, how dread filled every corner. My little girl was doomed to die of old age…at eighteen!

"No" my lord spoke with such a deep and dark tone, "this will not be allowed….fix this! Tell me how to fix this!"

I had to take his hand, I was blinded by tears and my breathing was almost out of control, "No!" I screamed, "We already must face this kind of pain with Yoshi and his family! I have lost my friends to old age and I will not lose her now because this will kill us!"

I began to breathe erratically, my heart racing…I panicking! Panicking! Sesshomaru buried my face him chest and stroked my hair. He kept such a calm exterior, he was always able to hide things well. But this panic that was overwhelming was not mine alone, it was his also. I breathed in and out till I calmed a little.

Katshi could see that his father and I could not speak and with a faltered voice he asked his wife "is there anything we can do…anything?"

Takara wiped her own, "I'm not sure…the future is no longer mine to see…I will look through all my old scrolls, there has to be something….there has to be."

She looked over us and when I turned I saw that Takara was looking directly at Kei who now had collapsed in a corner…his expression beheld frozen shock and despair. It was like his soul had left his body and he sat there a white shell, with water leaking relentlessly from the eyes.

In my own grief I had forgotten he was there. Takara looked upon him as though willing him to prove something to her. When she saw that there was very little life in him at this moment, she gave up.

She took her husband's hand "Lady mother…Lord father, Katashi and I will explain to the others for you"

I truly appreciated that and I know Sesshomaru did too…but how would we explain this to her.

Taro cleared his throat, "Fix this…till then she is no bride of mine" and with that he left. Were my lord not so overcome with grief, Taro would be a dead man now.

Sesshomaru and I knelt either side of her and took one hand each. "Listen my sweet girl...if you open those pretty little eyes and get better…we'll never shout at you again, we'll never tell you and we'll do anything you ask, I _give_ anything…I promise you…anything!" I wept in her hand.

Her hand suddenly moved and it was cupping my cheek, I opened my eyes and there she was, awake and smiling up at me.

I choked on my joy and kissed her palm, "mother…" she uttered quietly.

She turned her head to her father who placed his hand upon her forehead, "You caused quite a scare, my little one."

She smiled at him, "terribly about that…daddy"

I was glad to see her awake, but I didn't know how to tell her that she may only have a couple months to live.

"Kie…Where's Kie?" she asked.

He was standing now, his frozen fear cracked with relief to see her awake. Sesshomaru called him forward and guided me away from the bed with him.

Kei grabbed her hand, "Hey there K….you drama queen, you always gotta be the centre of attention, don't'cha" he said light-heartedly, though his face still wet with tears.

She chuckled and cupped his cheek and with her thumb she wiped away some of his tears. He laid his hand on hers as it lay upon his face. "You're hands…they're freezing "he whispered shakily.

"It seems I _have_ to do something dramatic to get your attention these days, idiot" she countered, she was always a witty one.

Kei grinned though his sadness, so happy to hear her talk back to him like that. "if there is one thing you've never failed at, it's getting my attention, Kotone."

I was astounded by how much he truly cared for her, in all the years I have seen the two together, he had never show any romantic interest. Yet now he look her and wept for her like a lover…they were lovers tear cried and I had to ask myself…._would it really be so bad if they were to marry? At least my baby would safe_. However dread again washed over me when I realised, she may never marry, have children and she would never see nineteen. I again began to cry.

"Kei…I'm sorry I yelled at you, will you please get me Abyss?" She asked.

He kissed her fist; "Whatever you ask, K, whatever you ask!" he then shot off to find the wolf.

Kotone sat herself up, she looked faint and Sesshomaru steadied her. Kotone rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared…Something bad is happening to me, I feel it…mother, father….what's happening to me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were squeezed tightly shut….

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I had no heart once, there was an empty space there before. Rin came and that was when it began to form, it grew with my love for her and then continued to my children were born. The more I brought into the world the more my heart grew, along with the grandchildren and great grandchildren they gave me, turning me into another person completely, a better person. Each held one fragment of my heart. Now a little piece of it was dying along with the sweet young girl that laid feebly in that bed.

I wanted this tragedy to vanish; I wanted to be her armour….my child, my last and final edition to my great legacy.

I wanted someone to blame, which was how it worked out in the past. I would find the person responsible, kill them and all would be well again. But I couldn't fix this….how could I? For the first time I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to swoop in and save the day! I was the great and powerful Lord of the Western Lands, the mighty Sesshomaru and yet I was helpless to save my own child and I felt like such a failure as a father.

As I told Kotone the situation, she sat as still and motionless as a statue, saturating everything I was telling her. It was breaking the heart I shared with Rin. This is not fair on a parent, it isn't fair on the child!

"How long?" She asked me, a single tear falling from her eye. "How long do I have….before I turn to dust?"

I couldn't answer, I didn't want to. Before me I saw her wither and crumble away in my hands, I quickly snatched, maybe if I held tight enough…she would not go.

"We're going to find a way….whatever it takes." I assured.

She moved away, "I need to take a walk…please I'll be fine." With that she fled.

It hurt enough to know I would lose one child to old age…but two? I looked at my wife, both sharing the same thought. I brought her into my hold, this was all I could do…be a shoulder to cry on, that was it….I felt so pathetic!

I punched my fist into the wall, a crack appeared, Rin took my fist in her hands and kissed my knuckles. "we have been through so much my lord" she whimpered, "can we survive this?"

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

I remember when I was once so scared about losing Yoshi to an inevitable death that all mortals were faced with. I was quite young, only seven years old when I was told that he was human and was in fact adopted by my parents; this of course made him no less my brother in my eyes, just it made him no less the son of my parent's in theirs.

What brought me tears was that I was going to see him age and die, along Airi who I adored like a sister and my nieces and nephews would join them and also the children they had.

I ran to Yoshi and soaked his shoulder; he waited for me to calm down before uttering a single word.

"_I don't want you to die_" I had said, with my eyes wide and childlike, "_Yoshi…promise me you won't die…aren't you scared brother_?"

I'll never forget how gently he smiled at me and his reply, "_No little sister…I'm not afraid at all_." He told me, I was astounded and he lightly chuckled as he continued. "_I will not lie…I of course was once so terrified of this. However I can honestly say that…I am at peace with it, I will leave this world having lived so beautifully. I can'__t promise that I will live forever, but I promise to be with you forever, I will remain in your heart, your soul…hold me there and I will always be with you_."

This did not sit well with me. "_No Yoshi! You have to live forever with us! You all do! You have to live forever!_" I was adamant.

"_I'm going to tell you…exactly what I told mother and father and the rest of our siblings. I don't want to live forever, I want to die someday. I want to see my children and grandchildren __grow, then I will let go and make room for them to grow. My wife and I want to await our loved ones in the bliss of heaven, we want to be there to welcome them and bring them to peace. I want to grow old and die with my wife, she want this too, so that she can unite with her kin when the too pass on and I must join her there. Every moment is so precious to me; I love to my fullest ability because my time is so limited. It's okay to be scared, I love that you want me to stay with you forever. __One day, you will understand all this, this won't make my passing any less sad for you…but it may ease your grief to know that I am safe, I am loved and I at peace. I need you to grow up strong, so that you can watch over my descendants and all those that follow in the many generations to come, until I can meet them in the afterlife. Okay sweet one._"

I loved each of my siblings equally, I had learnt something very different from each of them. But I absolutely idolised Yoshi. I admired his kin of courage, the kind of courage only humans have. They had this magical ability to accept the inevitable. Now I learned that I was more like them than I realised and I had not that courage in me, because I was not at peace with this, I couldn't accept this and I was terrified!

I wanted to run away from this place, but it would not change my fate, but at least I wouldn't see my kin suffer. However if I did run, I would only cause them more pain and I know they would search every corner of the world to find me, dead or alive.

I strolled along the battlements, tracing my hands over every stone, savouring the rough texture against my fingertips. I wandered down into the gardens and smelled almost flower, their perfume had never smelt so sweet. I came to the bridge over the pond, I watched moonlight dance on the surface of the deep blue water, where the pink blossoms floated and the pale white and silver fish dance beneath. _Why could I not appreciate this as much as I did before_?

"Kotone…" came a voice, I turned and there was Kei again under the caress of moonlight. He too had never seemed more beautiful to me and with the sudden truth of my fate I learned the truth inside my heart. I had accepted that I did truly love him, I wanted him to be mine and I wanted to give him children. I wanted him to love me just as equally.

He approached me upon the bridge, "you should be resting, Abyss has gone…he will be back. I believe he has sensed the situation and needs to run free for a while to clear his mind, he will be back though."

Of course, Abyss was like me in animal form…he did as I longed to, run free for even an hour or so. Kei laid his hand on mine. I had to tell him that my dying wish was to be his wife.

"Listen to me" I uttered, holding his hand, "I need to tell you something…before-"

"-Don't!" he snapped abruptly, "Don't speak as though you're speaking your last words, as though you're saying goodbye! Don't give up just yet…I'm going to save you K! Just as I always have, me…your mother, father, brothers, sisters…we're going to save you!"

I smiled at him and touched his face, I wanted to tell him. But then I realised that it would be selfish of me, if he did not feel the same, he would feel so much guilt and I would not inflict that upon him. If he did feel the same, it may hurt all the more when he lost me. I would not tell him, loving him secretly, protecting his heart…was the most selfless thing I ever did, that was the Rin in me. When I died, he could flirt and love as many women as he wanted without guilt.

"It's been a long night" I finally spoke, "you should get some sleep…I want you up early tomorrow, you'll make me breakfast and feed it to me."

I meant this only in jest, but then he respectfully bowed to me, "Whatever you wish Lady Kotone."

I frowned, "Don't do that Kie…talk back to me like you always have, tell me to get over myself. I need you to be the m Kei right now, my wild and ill-mannered guardian."

He seemed reluctant, "screw you K, I'm sleeping in tomorrow, you won't breakfast, get one of ya lousy servants to do it for ya!"

_That was more like it_. "Very well, then you won't eat for a week." I countered.

He glared playfully, "I hunt my own meals _princess_, I do what I please…I have only obeyed you as much as I have because I wanted to…don't push ya luck."

_That's my Kei_.

"Kotone, Kei…come, we are gathered in the throne room" Spoke Kenta, his tranquil voice like a fountain in spring. I turned to him and saw his eyes were brimmed red, he had wept for me too.

I went to him, and arm in arm, my head upon his shoulder I went to the throne room with Kei following close behind.

* * *

_Kei's POV _

When I she told me she was marrying that prick of a lord, I realised that I cared more than I should, when I learned she was close the death…I realised…I loved her.

I was in love with Kotone! I wanted to tell her, I was going to when I found her on the bridge. But then I recalled her words "_I have no__ wish to marry Kei_" those words…cut deeper than ice now. I decided it would be selfish of me to tell her, she had so much to worry about, an unrequited love on my part was not something burden her with, not at this time.

I followed close behind as we entered the throne room, It was only her parents and siblings and their wives and husband present.

All of the had information, Yuna, encouraged by her husband, was the first to speak "Kenta and I will travel to the water goddess I once served and see if she can help, she may have that power…we will leave tonight."

It was settled, the held Kotone close and left immediately, wasting no time. Next Sun and Katsu approached. "My sons and I found a jewel that brought Sun from the dead, allowing her to emerge from the tree that bound her here. It was said to come from the treasury of immortality, each jewel said to give life to one of true heart, I will locate this treasury if I can, Sun will come with me. She has many connections in temples from her travels as an arrow maid."

With that they too bid fond farewell and would race on into the night without sleep.

Sora and Kasumi were next, "Sora heard legend of a feather from the back of the original crow demon, the blue winged saviour."

Sora interjected "it is said only to be a story told to me when I was a child…but I am willing to look into anything at this point, even myths."

They too left immediately.

Everyone looked to Takara, surly as a former Tenshi, she would know the most sacred way of immortality.

"Forgive me…" she spoke, "I cannot interfere, the stars…my former friends, after so many years have spoken to me, I must remain silent…the answer lies not in me…but another in this very room, he just needs to dig deep…and find it." She looked to me almost meaningfully, "it's in there, I cannot speak it for him, he must find it within himself, he must." The desperation in her eyes were clear.

Katashi growled with disapproval, but he had to trust his wife, she had never failed him yet.

The answer was in someone in this room? Was she referring to me…wait!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I spoke up, "there is a legend in my father 's tribe. Some demons were once considered deities, god amongst men, the wolf and dog being one of the first among them. They say the first wolf and dog god came to life when they drank from the sacred lake granting them eternal life and power. The humans then began to fear us…and then referred to us as demons."

Takara seemed to smile with relief.

"We know this story" Sesshomaru cut in, he sounded so frustrated, "It is not a ledgend, it is fact! We searched for this lake many years ago, we wanted to offer the water to Yoshi and his family…but when we reached it we learned that the humans had destroyed it and not a drop of water remained!"

"I would not have drank those waters anyway" Yoshi said, his arm about his wife's shoulder. "there are too may awaiting me in the afterlife."

I looked away, "that is true, what the wolves wrongly kept from the dogs…was that we had saved a vile of that water and it is protected by the tribes, it is now under chief Koga's protection."

Silence came, Sesshomaru looked so angered and I believed he had never hated my kind more than he did at that moment!

"You will go to your father, tell him he can have whatever he wants if he gives us the vile willingly, otherwise…its war and you know as well as him he will not win…not against of us, mine and my sons and daughter's armies combined." Sesshomaru ordered.

I cringed, "I'm not sure I am the best one to send, my father disowned me long ago, he will not do this for me."

Sesshomaru sighed "yes he will"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a father also, he will submit…any true father would."

I hoped he was right. Kotone was at my side and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I will go with him!" she declared.

Her mother gasped, "No! You are not well enough! You need to remain here where its safe!"

"Please mother! I need to feel as though in even a small spec of my life is in my hands! I need to do this!"

"She will be safe with me, you can count on that" I assured.

Rin's eyes softened on me, "I have no doubt…very well, if you have my lord permission I will yield."

We looked hopefully to Sesshomaru, he gave one simple nod.

So that was it…I was going to see my tribe again after all these year, I wanted desperately to take Kotone by the hand, but forbade myself to do so.

**Chapter three coming soon**.


	3. Booze and wolves

**Chapter three**

**Booze and wolves **

_Kotone's POV_

It had been so long since I had travelled through the mountains, the spring sun gave a gentle caress upon my skin. Kei and I rode upon one horse, wearing dark cloaks that only showed our faces. We were trying to look human, Kei hated riding upon horseback, he liked to turn into his true wolf form and have me ride upon his back, it was much faster, but for now it was too dangerous and would draw too much attention. Abyss was close by, he would meet with us when we camped or appear at the first sign of danger.

I sat in front of him, his warm chest was against my back and his arms were almost holding me as he held to the reigns.

From the distance we heard my wolf howl, all howls sounded the same to me…but Kei could always tell the difference and had arranged it as a communication with Abyss.

"It's getting late, we should stop and make camp, Abyss has found a good place for it, he'll watch over you while I hunt for food for us." Kei said and rode into the direction that Abyss's howl came from.

"You know….I'm stronger than I look, I'm a lot more powerful too" I spoke; I hated being underestimated all the time!

"I know that…but you won't use it, you're too scared of your own strength and power because you don't want to hurt anyone innocent." He replied.

He was right and I hated that.

We soon set camp, when Kei went on a hunt I built a fire. Abyss slept lazily at my side, "I've may have tamed you too much" I said to him as his big fury head rested on my lap.

Soon enough Kei returned, a large wolf form, bigger than a horse, his eyes were the same as always, a deep and dark green. He dropped the rabbit at my feet and turned back into his humanoid form.

"Let's eat!" He cheered rubbing his hands together.

"Hold on! Aren't you going to cook them first?" I exclaimed, snatching the meat from his hands before he chomped down on it.

He frowned at me, his lips slightly pouted like a sulking child. "You don't steal food from the wolf's mouth!" he told me as he snatched back the rabbit by the ears. "A lot of you may be human, but you still got demon in you. Most demons don't cook their meat, especially canines! You've been raised in a pretty castle with servants, who cooked and cleaned for you. Tonight you sleep in the dirt and you eat meat raw! I'm living like a wolf tonight, you can join me…eat the meat raw and wash it down with this!" he then produced a bottle of strong alcohol, it was something he had clearly stolen it.

I snatched the bottle from him, my eyes turned wide when I read it. "This belongs to Katashi! Do you realise he's gonna flip out on you when he finds out you've taken it?"

He snatched the bottle back from me and took a sip, "relax! His wife gave it to me"

I frowned, _Takara gave him this_? "Why would she do that?" I demanded.

Kei shrugged and took another sip, "she just gave it to me, said it would help move things along then walked away. Don't know what she meant by that, don't really care, its free booze!"

_I __know what she meant, Takara…you can be so sly_!

Kei offered me a sip, I smirk and retook the bottle "bottoms up" I said and took down three big gulps. _Time to do a little living before my potential death._

Kei grinned and winked, "That's my K."

My heart leapt in my chest.

* * *

_Kei's POV_

"_One shot! Two shot! Three shot! Four_!" I sang loudly and clambered around the fire, the almost empty bottle gripped in my hand. I felt so damn giddy! We had drowned all our worries away with good strong liquid.

"_We drink and dr__ink till fall on the floor_" Kotone joined in as she giggled and skipped around the flames as the licked the night like long red, yellow and orange tongues. The soft glow of the fire lit her features and shadows of her dark hair; her movement was graceful, especially for one as drunk as she was.

We met and hooked round each other's arm, spinning in circles we sang in unison "_One shot! Two shot! Three shot! Four! Let's drink and drink, more, more, MORE!_"

I tripped over my own feet and fell; taking Kotone down with me she fell on top of me, laughing loudly. She was so light and her perfumed hair tickled my face. I don't think she realised how close her face was to mine as she gazed down with her white smile broad. She really did look so beautiful in firelight, it brought out the red tinges in her dark hair.

"You're so clumsy" she slurred, her breath smelled like alcohol, then again so did mine. She sat up; she was actually sitting on me!

She took the bottle from my grasp "I think I've discovered the true elixir of life…its alcohol, I for one feel invincible" and with that she guzzled down the last of its contents and chucked the bottle away, it gave a loud crash.

I don't know if it was just the alcohol…but she looked more like a woman to me than she ever had before. Her golden eyes settled on me and her bronze lips beckoned. The wild instincts that I had controlled all these years were starting to rage. Any other wolf demon would claim her, make her his woman officially. But Kotone…though I wanted her all to myself, I wanted her life to be hers and hers alone till she decided otherwise. Whoever she picked, he was gonna be the luckiest guy in the world.

I had to shake all this off before I turned into a sad drunk, so I smirked wickedly up at her and rolled her onto her back so that I now hovered on top of her. I had her wrists gently pinned. A drunk Kotone was a bolder Kotone.

"You're a wild one sometimes Kotone…I dare say there may be a little wolf in you." I told her and stood up. She laid on her back still with her hair splayed out…her father and brothers would kill me if they could see her now and see the look in my eyes as I gazed over every inch of her. I offered her my hand which she gladly took and I helped her to her feet. She fell into my arms and I steadied her.

I had more fun with her than I did with anyone else. She never judged me…well not quietly, what I mean is, she always told me exactly what she thought of my behaviour and such. I wanted her…but I refused to take advantage of her, I wanted to protect her from that kind of thing.

"Come on you" I said to her gently as I swept her off her feet, "You've gotta sleep this off"

She snuggled in close and I laid her by the fire next to Abyss who laid his head upon her side protectively and to keep her warm.

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep, curled up with her long slender legs exposed and her hair all about her.

_Y'know K, you look kind of cute when you're asleep_.

As though reading my thoughts I saw a smile touch her lips, I guess she was having a pretty good dream. I removed my fur lined cloak and laid it over her so she would be warm, I would stay up all night, watching over her.

Temptation got the better of me and moved to touch her face, when a low deep growl resounded from Abyss and his yellow eyes glared up at me. I submitted carefully, "It's okay boy" I uttered quietly, "I won't disturb her, I'll leave you to it."

Satisfied he closed his eyes. Damn wolf! He once obeyed my every word, now his loyalty to Kotone was unwavering.

In the now silent night and as I began to sober up, I thought of my family. Chief Koga, a fiersome wolf demon, beloved by the entire tribe. He was strong and bold, racing into danger without hesitation, he was my idol. My mother, she was she wolf like no other, the fire in her heart merged into every strand of her red hair and I had her to thank for my green eyes. They were a great team, they fought like a single unit and were respected. However there was no true love between them as a couple, at least that's how it appeared to me. Don't get me wrong, my mother and father cared deeply for each other, my father would delve into darkness to pull her into the light. She was his mate, the mother of his pups and for that he would love and respect her in every way he could, there was a definite fondness and bond that couldn't be broken. However, I believe he never got over the first love his life, a human priestess named Kagome, the aunt of my Kotone.

Kami knows how my father will react when he sees Kotone. I only noticed this when I turned nine, I began to resent my father, I was so angry because my mother meant the world to me and she deserved his love so much more! It caused a strain on our relationship, I was bitter when I spoke to him and he was getting fed up with my attitude. Not only did my growing anger towards my father was causing my mother to wilt with woe and this was even more annoying to me. My two older brothers and I also began to fight because of my lack of respect towards the chief, our father. I began to slowly detest them all and they were growing sick of me, I however could not see that it was me who was causing all this animosity and again blamed my father for all of it!

Then came the day I heard word that the Sesshomaru clan out west was seeking a body-guard for their youngest daughter and heir. I wanted to break free of my family, my tribe…all of them. I told them what my intentions were, to leave and never return, to be more than a wold in a dark cave. That all I would be, I was the youngest, I had no title, there was chief, his mate and lastly his heir…I was one of the spares he created in case something happened to the other two.

I was told I was a traitor…I didn't give a damn, however my heart swelled when my mother shed a single tear, more than that…the disappointment in her heart oozed from her every pore. I looked one last time at the great wolf demon I once saw as something like a god, someone I was once proud to call father, now a stranger…and left.

Kotone's family…they were weird to me, all of them so close and affectionate. Love ruled them and it was sickening to look at sometimes, but it was so genuine that I knew it was real. I wanted to be a part of that family, but all I was to the majority of them was an employee. Truth is…I had no family, all I had since the age of eleven…was Kotone. She was the one person in my life; I was to lose her now to either death or marriage.

"_I have no wish to marry Kei_" her words rang into my mind. She didn't feel the same way for me, which was fine; it was something I would force myself to accept.

Something stirred in me; I sensed something close…or rather someone. Abyss also brought his heard up, his ears twitching. Due to her current state, Kotone's demon senses were weakening and she was not disturbed from her sleep. I covered her completely with my cloak, from head to toe.

"Abyss, guard her…I'm going to check the surrounding area, if anyone comes close…attack." I instructed, he mentally agreed with me, no one was going to lay a single hand on our girl.

I transformed into my true wolf form and crept into the darkness of the night. I could smell the interloper, the smell strangely familiar and definitely female. I followed the scent into the clearing; there I came face to face with another wolf demon in her true form.

Her fur was white as snow upon the tip of a mountain top and lit with moonglow, the eyes were the same as mine…deep green.

She wasn't a threat; she wasn't here to harm Kotone. "Hello mother" I greeted and transformed into my humanoid self.

She did the same. Mother still looked the same, her hair long and red, once it was tied in two pony tails, now she word it loose with irises entangled in it.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously when she saw me, "Hello son, I thought I smelled you close."

"Why are you out so late?" I asked. "Are you alone?"

"No" she answered, your father caught you scent nearby and felt a very strong but weakening presence…I presume it's a female that accompanies you, I smell her fragrance. Anyway, your brothers and I were sent to locate you."

"What!" I growled, my brothers were out here too, Hiro and Zoki. They were out here in these woods.

Hiro was the oldest…from what I remembered of him, he was Mr high and mighty, old wise wolf crap! He always called me "little brother" in the most patronising tone. Zoki was the middle child, I knew him to be tempestuous psycho when angered, savage!

I caught their scents, they were getting closer to Kotone! I glared at my mother, "you lured me here so you could trap her!" I snarled and moved to the direction of Kotone.

Ayame however was an older, more experienced demon, she moved in front of me, "Kei…I had to deceive you, you are no longer part of the pack…it was either distract you or attack you! You may not be a part of my tribe but you're still my son! This was all the kindness I could do for you. Let your brothers investigate the area, whatever it is you're guiding…it's a weakening strength, a dying power…what is it?"

_Kotone…a weakening strength….a dying power_. I again glared at her, "out of the way _mother_….I _will _knock you down if I have to!"

With hard eyes, Ayame stepped aside and I felt her glower upon me as I darted to the rescue of my princess, queen I would one day serve.

There I came to clearing, Kotone was still covered by my cloak…Abyss was missing. I carefully inched closer towards her. They were here, I could smell them…but where was Abyss? Usually if he smelt an unfamiliar scent approach Kotone he would be on guard with his teeth bared and the back of his fur on end, his yellow eyes sharp like the point of a blade.

This was not right, I could not smell blood…Abyss was close and unharmed, but nowhere in sight, so were my brothers.

"You've been cooped up in that castle too long brother" spoke a deep gravelly voice, I turned and there was my eldest brother, Hiro. He was the clone of my father, except he was taller, broader and more muscular. Like me he had my mother's green eyes. I had not seen him since I was eleven, he looked exactly the same. Hiro was twenty years older than me, but he looked no older than nineteen or twenty at the most. Hiro was to be the next tribe leader and despite the many offers he had received, he was unwed.

At his side was Abyss, sitting calmly and obediently, I glared at the fury traitor, "Abyss….at my side now!" I growled.

He remained still, Hiro smirked, "Like I said, you've been in that castle too long, you have not been around wolves for so long, you smell like a mutt now brother! You're control of our wolves have weakened,"

I looked into Abyss's eyes, his mind was being controlled, I could tell by the blank stare.

Hiro stepped forward, "Father told you never to return, you left Kei…why are you coming back and what is it you bring with you?" He looked over to where Kotone lay hidden.

"I come for father's help" I confessed.

Hiro supressed a bigger smile, "Your pride actually allowed that? You must be very despereate, I sense this is not for you but the person you are guarding…it's a female smell, does she mean a lot to you brother? Am I permitted to take a look?"

He would have to see her eventually, especially if I intended to ask for my father's help. However, he had an air about him that I didn't trust.

"I'll reveal her to father first, I have come to ask his help…it does involve her, you'll mind your own damn business!" I bit back.

Suddenly a swift wind flew by and there stood Zoki, the second son of Chief Koga. He was tall and lean, not as muscular as my brother and I, he also inherited my mother's hair and my father's eyes. Zoki still had that crazed look in his eyes. He was fifteen years my senior but looked no older than Hiro did.

He was standing over where Kotone laid, "I bet she's pretty" he said, "she certainly smells good."

I moved to shove him away, Hiro restrained me. Slowly Zoki began to peel back the cloak.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled, I hated how strong my eldest brother was and how conniving Zoki could be. "Get off her! Kotone!"

Both frowned when they saw grey hair and wrinkled face. That was why she hadn't woken, she had become weaker in her sleep and aged dramatically.

Zoki scoffed, "like the older gals eh bro?" he mocked, "Who'd have thought it."

I wanted to pull out every tooth from his mouth. He reached down and touched her face. I wanted to break that hand and for Abyss to snap out of it and help me save her. Better yet, I wanted Kotone to wake up and show what she was really made of, she could do it so easily too!

Zoki's finger traced along her cheek bone, "she was beautiful once, that's easy to see…what are doing with this hag, what interest will she be to the chief? She looks like she's dying, might as well put her out of her misery."

I was about to throw Hiro with all my strength and strike down the ass I used to call brother, however Hiro spoke up.

"Hold on Zoki…let me look at her." he said before throwing me to the ground and zipping to Kotone.

He knelt down beside her and examined her closely, "Kotone…I know the name." he uttered, he had such a calming presence now. He stroked her hair and uttered softly, "Kotone, time to wake up…time to open those eyes."

Something happened then, his voice must have reached her, for her eyes opened and her old appearance melted away and she was the beautiful girl I knew so well once again.

She gazed up at Hiro in confusion, but also fascination, it was the way he was staring down at her…so cool and collected but stern. She must have been in some haze because she looked so puzzled.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"An ally" he answered, she drifted back to sleep.

Hiro frowned at me, "I have heard of this, it is rare thing that affect half-demons only, very rare but not unheard of. You should not have given her alcohol Kei it weakens her body and more prone to the change. I see now why you have brought her here." With that he swept her up and carried her. "Come to father now."

"Hand her over!" I demanded testily.

Hiro ignored me, "Don't be foolish little brother, our father is more likely to listen to us than you…you have been dead to him for years now."

Abyss was released from Hiro's mind control, and swiftly followed to where they were taking her. I too followed.

I was about to see my father again…his youngest son was back from the dead.

**Chapter four coming soon**.


	4. Furs and Grooms

**Chapter four**

**Furs and Grooms**

_Kotone's POV_

I smelled…flowers? Lillis, orchids, blossoms…I smelled fresh grass and pure water, I heard the water fall and echo around me. When I opened my eyes I saw where I was. I was in a cave, upon a bed of everything I had smelled, the entrance to the cave was covered by a sparkling waterfall, it fell in every shade of blue imaginable.

I sat up; some petals fell from my hair as I did so. I was still wearing the clothes I came in, so I was glad of that. I looked for Kei, to my great relief, my bog black wolf came padding in.

"Abyss!" I breathed and hugged him tightly, he had a guilty look in his eyes so I kissed his head. Abyss settled his head on my lap as I stroked his ears.

"You are very good with him….Kotone" came a voice I did not recognise, I looked up to see a towering figure, muscular and dark, a wild and rugged beauty that held me speechless for a moment. When I did not reply he continued "wolves have good instincts, they know who they can trust."

This broad shouldered wolf-man held a cup under the waterfall, when it was filled to the brim with the enchanting looking liquid, he offered it to me.

I realised how parched I actually was and gratefully accepted the cup. "Tell me who you are, where I am, how you know me and where I can find my second travelling companion, he is wolf demon like you" I demanded.

He raised his eyebrows as though surprised by me and smiled, "You're a she wolf at heart, certainly no sheep" he said, _had I just impressed him_?

I kept my face still and he continued to answer me. "I am half dog-demon, half human and proudly so, I am to be a ruler in my own right and you will speak with me in the appropriate manner. Now answer my questions and while at it, fetch me more water."

I had to be strong, I had to think of what my father would do, what my mother would do…what every one of my siblings would do.

Hiro's smile remained and he did fetch me more water from the waterfall. "I am Hiro, the next chief, son to Koga and Ayame, brother to your Kei. You are currently in the consummation cave, this is for newly mated pairs come and spend their first night together. It is by far the cleanest and most attractive of our caves; I thought it paired well with your own beauty."

He was charming, I'd give him that…certainly more charming that Kei. However, I easily saw through all this, his heart clearly belonged to another, I have witnessed many love-struck demons and demonesses, I was now an expert and picking up on all the signs.

I frowned and smirked at him, "flattery will get you nowhere, Hiro…have more respect for me than that, continue with more relevant things, tell me where Kei is before a make this cave collapse on you." I had said it so calmly, yet the threat was true.

His smile was unwavering, "Such a shame…such a waste of life and beauty. I saw you were a half demon, a very powerful one and I recognised the aura around you…you see you are radiating both a youthful and ancient energy. I have seen someone in your condition once before."

I frowned, "you have?" I mouthed.

He nodded, "I knew a woman…part frog demon."

I heard of those kinds, I had seen a half frog demon myself and I had to admit, they weren't pleasant to look at. "Tell me about her…what happened to her?"

Hiro sat beside me, "Her name was Junko, when you looked at her once all you would see was a pair of giant black eyes, bulbous bleak. Green skin that always looked wet. Long strands of black and damp locks hanging from her head. Her lips…long, thin and slimy looking, she was tall but large in build, her throat sometimes expanded and her tongue long and sticky….that is not how I saw her at first" he paused. "You see….Junko transformed completely on his night of weakness, she became the most beautiful of creatures, from head to toe she was utter perfection. It was on her night of weakness that I met her…it was on that night I fell in love with her. However she refused to meet me any other night…it was always on the night of a full moon, I thought she was an ordinary human. This went on for five years, till one day…I asked her to marry me and we spent the night together, when I awoke with her the next day…I saw her true half demon form."

I could only imagine the true horror of that moment, when he closed his eyes he was holding a great beauty, when he awoke he was holding….something else.

I was so engrossed with this story! "Continue" I demanded. That was the rule of a leader, we do not ask, we must demand…it is our right.

Hiro's eyes were flooded with memory, he did continue. "I was so confused…but I knew her smell, I knew the rhythm of her heart beat better than any song, there was no doubt in my mind that she was Junko. I gave her chance to explain. Junko had loved me…more than any woman ever had, she was terrified to lose me but finally wanted me to see her as she truly was, and I did. At first glance…Junko was on the surface…what most would say quite unappealing. However take a second look and you discover that she was kind, honest….she was funny and smart. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to marry her!"

He paused again, this story…it reminded me so much of Yoshi's tale. Also Katashi's general, Nagasumi, he fell for a woman many had unattractive but still loved her beyond belief.

Hiro smiled at the look on my face and went on with the story; "I told my father that I was going on a long hunt, however…I was planning on fleeing with Junko and returning once she were married and I were married and she was carrying my child." A shadow cast over his face. "But then…she started to change…the same thing that is happening to you….happened to her. I wanted the same thing you're looking for, the vile to eternal life. But I was too late, we had travelled too far and she died before we made it back."

It was a tragic tale, I pitied him greatly, Hiro took my hand and he held it tight, "for Junko…I'll save you, we must get you ready and show you to my father, I will speak for you myself, he is more inclined to listen to me than Kei…but I will need your trust, can you do that? Lady Kotone."

All I could do was nod. I wanted so desperately to meet this Junko for she knew what it was like when your own body became your cage, to be wrapped in the chains of your own existence. I wanted for her and Hiro to be together once again, I could see in his eyes, he didn't want to be leader, he wanted a humble life with a small family.

Hiro kissed my hands, "you will be dressed in our attire, the she-wolves will enter to prepare you." He then moved to take his leave.

"Wait!" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the cave "I want to see Kei! Where is he?"

Hiro still smiled at me, I was still talking to him like his superior, and this may be insolent of me, especially after what he shared with me. But I was taught that as a ruler I must be in constant authority, especially with the dog demon heritage, I believe that Hiro understood this and that is why he allowed me to behave in such a way.

"I will send him to you right away." He assured and with his leave I was suddenly surrounded by wolf maids, all pulling at my clothes and hair. I was wrapped in deep cream furs, my waist was exposed and a golden belt accentuated the tiny width of my waist. I was given golden wrist plates and tribal necklace, also gold. My hair was loosened and it fell just past my waist and touched the tops of my hips. The she wolves styled my hair by adding a few plaits here in varied sizes and laced with golden thread. My limbs were vigorously chafed with wisteria and pink moss so that I carried their fragrance upon my skin. The boots they gave me to wear upon my feet were sheathed with the cream furm the same shade I wore as a skirt and shawl.

Suddenly the she wolves scattered when my big brash friend stormed in. "Move it!" he demanded, they all squealed.

"She may not have been ready yet!" one called to him.

He scowled at the little wolf girl, "Shut up, get out all of you! Now, before I chase you out!"

Quickly they scarpered; it was just he and I alone. He looked at me, his eyes turned wide. He wasn't saying anything; he was just staring at me!

"Tell me what you're thinking" I ordered.

He smirked and walked closer, "I was just thinking how good you look in fur, how you look and carry yourself with more wolf bride than those pathetic females that fled from here, how no matter what happens next…this is how I want to remember you, for the rest of my life…"

I was stunned…._did he really just say that to me_? _Kei…I would give anything to give you something to truly remember me by…a firm but gentle kiss to le__ave you as breathless as you have left me now_. I wanted to leap into his arms then and there.

I acted on my instincts and rushed into his arms, "Kei, what if the chief refuses me? Why did they dress me up like this?"

Kei looked so frustrated, "I don't know, I'm not part of the tribe, they consider me an outcast and I'm not allowed to hear what they say or know what they are planning. I told your father this was a bad idea! There is no way Koga will listen to me."

I frowned deeply, "then it is a good thing that we have Hiro on our side" I said, pacing a little.

"Hiro?" Kei wore a look of disgust, "what the hell are you talking about K?"

I shrugged, "We shall see, come…I believe it's time we met with your parents" I hooked my arm around his, "Nervous?"

He scoffed at me, "no, they should be…if he doesn't hand you the vile…I'll be forced to take from him."

I held tighter to his arm, what an idiot he was to truly he could fool me. He missed his family; I could see that quite clearly.

Together we made our way to the chief and his mate.

"Kei…I have wondered something, you told me that these tribes do not select their heirs by birth…but strength, when the leader…the alpha needs to descend, anyone can challenge him, if they win they take his place? Why does Hiro believe he has a definite claim?"

"Simple…he is the second strongest of our tribe, the first born son always is…he will have to fight my father for his place, if anyone wishes to change this they have to not only defeat Koga in battle, but Hiro also."

"I think you underestimate your own strength, I think you should be the next chief."

"Not likely K, you have to be a member of the pack to be listened to…I was disowned."

* * *

_Kei's POV_

Seeing her in those furs…she looked like one of us, she was glorious to say the least! I was glad to have her cling so tightly to me, because I was dreading what was about to come.

We were under the open sky where the wolf leaders sat poised on their tribal thrones, my two brothers either side of them. I got so many glares shot my way, all vague yet threatening.

Koga had not changed, he was a true leader…he was someone I once idolised, who I was so determined to become.

Beside him sat my mother, the only one to have even the slightest love for me even still. She was trying to look at me as though I was a stranger, but I could see in her eyes that I would always be her son.

We came to the centre, the other members of the tribe circling us upon the mountain ledges. When we saw Hiro, he looked at Kotone in a certain way…a look of reassurance. I hated him for this, I was gonna be the one to save her! Not him!

Koga observed Kotone, looking her up and down, he then acknowledged me. "It's been nine years since I last saw you…nine years since you shamed your pack, and you come here….looking for my help? Why should I? For this mutt pup? Is this really what you've been doing all these years? You left your place as a prince to serve a half-breed pup?"

I was about to speak up, Kotone got there first "I am Kotone of the western lands, the next ruler! I have an empire practically mine already! I am the daughter of the great Lord Sesshomaru…and the niece of the priestess Kagome!"

Kagome! That name still irked me beyond belief! My mother for a brief moment cringed. The reaction I was most interested to see was Koga's, he seemed to soften at the mention of her.

Kotone stepped forward, "You would not heed Kei, but Hiro has informed you of what I want…what is happening to me, he has kindly offered to speak on my behalf" she paused; she looked more like a leader than ever before. "But I will speak for myself; I will tell you why you should give me this vile. If not for your son….who is my greatest friend, who I know would fall into a deep despair should I die, then for the love you once had for my aunt! Were she still alive she would plead to you…Kagome would tell me stories of her fighting days, she was a huge part of my life, she loved me, if you have any respect for the mere memory for her, after she and my uncle saved your life many times in the past…you will save her niece right now!"

I had never seen that look on my father's face, ever! For the first time in my knowing him…he was speechless.

Koga leaned forward, his legs were crossed, Buddha style "I once contemplated giving her the vile…did she ever tell you that?"

"She did not" Kotone admitted.

Koga checked his wife's face, she was like stone. "Yeah…I offered her immortality, to be with that mutt of hers forever….but she refused it, she wanted to be human, she wanted to die someday. I respected that wish of hers…I have done all I can for her. If you want this…you'll have to be a part of this tribe."

What did he mean? What was he planning?

"How do you propose I do this?" Kotone asked.

My mother was also now watching Koga carefully, unaware of what he was intending.

"It's simple" Koga answered, "you marry into it…you will marry one of my sons"

I heard her breath hitch, my heart nearly stopped dead in my chest.

This was chance! "I'll do it!" I blurted, "I will wed Kotone!"

There were whispers heard, this couldn't have worked out better…but then I was reminded of what she had previously stated, "_I have no wish to marry Kei_".

Koga scowled at me, "You forgotten? You're no longer my son! She will marry either Zoki or Hiro, whichever one she chooses and whichever one wants her."

Zoki licked his viscous little lips "I'll have her" he spoke, "now that the wrinkles are gone…she's a lot easier to look at."

Kotone narrowed her eyes at Zoki, "I would rather die!" she bit back.

Zoki only laughed, "That may be the case then pretty thing."

Hiro somehow appeared beside her without anyone noticing, "I will wed her if she will have me."

He took her by than hand, she watched him carefully, so uncertain as he clasped her hand ad knelt to her.

"Kotone…I promise you I will be good to you, a wolf mates for life…though we will do this out of duty…I will be good to you, I will respect you and live wherever you wish. I will be faithful, I will be supportive…I will be your partner…I will rule with you and not for you." Hiro paused and stood to his feet, still holding her hand, Kotone looked bewildered. "This will save your life, I don't want you to think that you are gaining back your life for nothing, I will make certain our life together…is a good one. I do this in memory of someone important to me."

There was silence…this was killing me! I wanted to look away I wanted to snatch her from him! But I knew Hiro. He didn't take after either of my parents…he was the echo of my great grandfather on our mother's side. I knew he would be good to her, he never hurt her and I knew she would be safe…and alive.

"She accepts" I spoke for her, Kotone's eyes snapped on me…she seemed both angered and hurt…but she could never be in as much pain as I was.

Kotone gave me a dirty look then turned to Hiro, "Very well."

Koga grinned and stepped down from his place and came to where Kotone and Hiro stood still hand in hand. "You will have your vile the moment you two are married…however it won't be that easy… you have to prove yourself worthy of my son. Tomorrow you will be put into the ring…you will tame wolves."

Kotone's eyes turned wide for a moment, I forgot about that stupid ceremony! She would have three trials, if she survived, she could marry Hiro. I would make sure she would survive!

Ayame then came to where the rest of us stood, "I had to do this also, I will try to prepare you...give you some advice."

I could tell Kotone was so grateful to her and so was I.

"Hiro" mother spoke "you should spend some time with your betrothed…take her on your hunt, keep her safe."

"I assure you" Kotone responded, "I am no stranger to a hunt."

With that Hiro and she walked off together, she didn't look back, that was deliberate…I knew that, she was angry with me.

I was watching them till they were out of view the only thing that snapped me out of it was my mother's hand on my shoulder, "come with us" she whispered.

This was it, time for a conversation I had spent nine years avoiding.

* * *

_Koga's POV_

-Flashback-

"_How could you! He's our son!" Ayame yelled at me, she moved to strike me but I caught her by the wrist._

"_I had to! He is on a path to ruin! I may be his father but I'm also his chief and he cannot disrespect me in front our entire pack! I had no choice but to disown him! He was threatening to leave, he was expecting me to go all soft and tell him to stay…I couldn't do that, I can't appear weak, we're not like those other noble demons in their pretty castles…we're tribal! What he said to us out there was considered an act of treachery, running of to run with dogs!"_

_Ayame looked away from me, tears brimming her eyes, "but….we may never see Kei again…he's still my little pup Koga…out of all our sons, he reminds me the most of you" she whimpered and allowed some tears to fall._

_This got to me, I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me, "Come on now Ayame…ya know I hate it when you cry, please just stop…okay, listen to me, I promise you will see him again, he'll come back I know it and when he does he'll be a better wolf. You need to stop being so soft with him."_

_Ayame scowled at me, "Maybe if precious Kagome was Kei mother….and your mate….you would have shown more leniency." With that she stormed off._

"_Ayame! Ayame get back here!" I called after, she did not look back. Ayame never mentioned Kagome, ever. Losing Kei really hurt her, but what she wouldn't admit was the Kei was hurting her a lot more with his foul attitude. He was always saying how I was being unfair to his mother, how it wasn't right that apparently treated her like nothing that a last resort. I had disown him for Ayame's sake, because truth was that I did love my wife, she wasn't the first woman I loved but she would always be the last. However what everyone had to understand was that I still always love Kagome, the very memory of her, because she was a part of what made me the great leader I am today, made me the man worthy of Ayame._

_Kei had to realise what he was doing wrong, when he came back I could not welcome him until I saw a difference._

-End of Flashback-

He looked like me, he had gotten so big and strong…the father in me was glad to see he was well. The Sesshomaru clan had seen he was decently fed, I just hoped he'd hunted most of his food and not turned into some pampered pooch.

We were in the armoury cave, Ayame was at my side…Kei in front of us, striking the same arrogant pose I once used in my younger days, he had so pride in him even still, he wouldn't admit defeat, let alone apologise.

"You got anything to say to us?" I asked brusquely.

Kei shrugged, "I'm not here for you or me…I came here for Kotone"

He gave a brief HA! "I see…you're in love with the pretty half-breed, that was why you were so eager to marry her, well as I said…only a member of this tribe can marry her."

Kei growled at me, "You're wrong, I'm her guardian…I offered myself so that I knew she would be safe, however she seems happy with Hiro."

_Fool, she wants you…she wanted you to fight for her! If you just submitted and admitted you were wrong, I would welcome you back and let you marry her without the trials! Just prove yo__u've changed, prove you're a better wolf_!

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked trying to get something out of him.

"That's all chief…if that is all then I'm going to find Kotone, she's probably really pissed at me right now." he paused for a moment, "it must have been mice to talk about Kagome again…I'm sure you havn't been able to do that for a while now."

With that he walked away, it was so brief and there was so much that needed saying and both of us were too stubborn to say it.

Ayame was staring at me coldly, "I never knew you were going to give Kagome immortality…you never told me."

I sighed heavily, "It's not what you think Ayame, it was when she gave birth to her first child…the mutt was getting all upset about the fact that she would grow old and die…I owed him, he avenged my comrades when he killed Naraku…that was the only reason why."

She looked so unconvinced, "Then why didn't you tell me? Is it because you were hoping that she would be so grateful to you, that you would have hundreds upon thousands of years to win her love? I'm sorry that even after all that the two of you went through…she still rejected you and loved someone else…I can't possibly imagine how that feels!" she stormed off.

Once again Kei had stormed in like a hurricane and was causing chaos amongst us! I can't understand why he is behaving this way even still.

Wait a minute…he's angry, I just gave the girl he loves to his brother…would he have stepped up and apologised if I allowed him to marry the little half-breed? Maybe, but still he had to show me he could be the bigger man, I had failed him as a parent, I was hoping Sesshomaru could have done better.

I ran to find my, last time we had an argument where Kagome was concerned, she disappeared for two weeks. I didn't eat or sleep the entire time, night and day I was out there looking for her. When I came back to see if she had returned ahead of me, she was there scowling at me, first thing she said was "where the hell have you been?"

I wish someone would give me a break on this whole Kagome thing…I am always honest, they know I will always love her that doesn't mean I don't love Ayame or our pups!

Ginta and Hakkaku appeared, they still couldn't keep up with me.

"Hey Koga, want us to help you catch Ayame?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, we'll help!" Hakkaku joined in.

"Buzz off will ya! I got marital issues!" I yelled at them and ran on ahead.

_I swear Ayame…I don't get while you still doubt what I feel for you, why you're so insecure…after all the crap I put up with from you_!

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

"So was that your plan all along?" I asked Hiro, "what about Junko…your first wife?"

He tensed up, "Junko is gone…I would give anything to bring her back but I can't. I chose to do this for you because…there is something about you that is a comfort to me. I have grieved every day since her passing, I laid eyes on you and my pain eased. That is why, immortality is a curse when you live it alone, everyone needs a partner Kotone."

Hiro was a wise wolf indeed, he would be good to me…but I know I gave him some relief from the pain of losing Junko, it would only eventually be replaced with guilt. But Kei…he accepted for me, I was angry with him for that!

"Well we'll have to see how my first trial goes" I spoke as we looked at the view from the mountain.

Hiro chuckled, "you know you'll be fine…you don't look the slightest bit worried."

I smirked, "I am the daughter of Sesshomaru…I will survive no matter what."

Hiro nodded, "I've no doubt my pretty bride-to-be, no doubt at all." He cleared his throat, "good night now, we will need rest, shall I escort you to your cave?"

He was so unlike any of the other wolf demons, he had manners and I bet he didn't eat with his hands.

I shook my head, "I'm not tired yet, just a little while longer."

He agreed and left.

I sighed heavily, _Kei….I really wish you had fought for me….I wish you had insisted to be the one to marry me._

I heard someone approach, a familiar smell and warm hands grip my shoulders I turned and there he stood. Zoki, his red hair tied and his blue eyes piercing.

"You look good fur, tribal suits you. It's not too late y'know, you can still have me…fight for my hand in the ring. You want excitement in your life…Hiro, he's too boring for you." Zoki's face was close to mine, his breath smelled blood and meat from the hunt. "You caught boar for us today….they say they've never seen a woman hunt like that…the she-wolves tend to stay at home watching the pups and grooming their fur…you impressed us all today."

I furrowed my brow, "I would stand back now Zoki…soon you will be my brother by marriage. Hiro strikes me as the possessive type too."

Zoki laughed, "All wolves are possessive, it's in our nature, once we want something we must have it and no one else can, that is in all of us and it's difficult to fight especially when we're told that what we want is something we can't have."

There was something about the gleam in his eyes…it was like when light flashed across a silver blade, I found him both frightening and compelling. Perhaps it's because no one had looked at me that way before, like I was a sultry and teasing temptress, like he hungered for me. However I knew that it was unwise and impractical to feel this way, my honour and dignity meant more to me. I was no tool or object! Suddenly I was angry and I kicked him away.

"Control yourself or better yet find yourself another woman to focus your attention on, you waste your time here." I went to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Not so fast!" he spoke and then checked my face, "you're in love with someone…not Hiro…who is he?"

Such an interfering wretch! He is really starting to bug me! "come closer….and I'll tell you" I uttered.

He did just that and I put my lips close to his ear to tell him my little secret. But when I opened my mouth it was not a soft whisper, I released my sonic scream…only a little, it pierced through his ear like a thin sharp needle and pricked his brain. It wasn't anything that would kill him, but it knocked him out.

"Kotone?" Kei uttered in disbelief, I turned and there he stood, wide eyes and staring down at is unconscious brother. "What happened?"

I shrugged, "I didn't appreciate the way he was speaking to me…I don't like any of this! I'm being treated like a child or an object! You especially shocked me, I thought you defend me not hand me to your brother!"

"I did that to save you! Besides you may not need to, I'm sending word to your family, for all we know they found other ways to help you. You may not need to marry Hiro."

There was silence, "I would have preferred to marry you…just so you know" I admitted, it took every bit of my courage to do so.

He didn't say a word, he opened his mouths but no words came out. He looked so shocked and it panicked me.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway." I said nonchalantly before walking away from him.

I wanted him to stop me from walking away, I wanted to race up behind me and hold me, to whisk me away. I shouldn't have said what I said!

_I'm such a dumb ass_!

**Chapter five coming soon**.


	5. Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter five**

**Trials and Tribulations**

_Kotone's POV_

-Flashback-

_I hid behind the curtain, my thirteenth birthday was supposedly a big one, my mother said turning thirteen was knocking at the door of woman hood and I would have to wait till eighteen before I got an answer. _

_My sister had gotten me ready for tonight, she told me how grown up I looked now, told me I was almost a woman. For some reason this had me in a panic. I had always been around court; I spoke openly to the Lord and subjects. Yet that was when I was a child and any ignorance I showed was excused by that fact, now I was appearing more grown up, I feared I would have to start acting like it._

_I hid behind the curtain, the trumpets had sounded five minutes ago but I couldn't step one foot out into the ball room! I heard murmurs of confusion when I did not appear._

"_Kotone" came my father's voice, I turned to see him standing behind me._

"_Father…I can't do it!" I whimpered, so scared, I had just turned thirteen. "They'll all be staring at me." _

"_Good" he answered, "that is the point"_

"_You don't understand! Father, what if I make a fool of myself? What if they judge me? What if they don't like me? Who should I be like? You or mother? Mother won them over with her smile and kindness…but they idolise you because of your strength and dignity….who should I be?"_

_My father's eyes were fierce yet the deep intellect softened his face a tad, "Yourself" he answered simply, "You are you…made up from the two of us. Let me give you an example…Katashi….he is mostly made of me and Katsu…he is mostly your mother. You…you are both of us….walk out there and show them this."_

_My father was always right…I would walk out there with his pride and dominance, then when I faced them all I would give them my mother's smile and charm….I am me, made from both of them!_

-End of Flashback-

I face those pack of wolves, I can certainly face these! I was in the entrance cave to the arena; I heard the crowed of wolf demons, all chanting and banging their fists together.

Last night Hiro ordered I bathe in milk and honey, I smelled sickeningly sweet.

"Was that bath meant to benefit me in the arena when I face the wolves?" I asked Hiro, he was with me as was custom.

"Yes actually, you see wolf's milk has the slight smell of honey, I intend to have you appeal to their inner pups, if you smell like mother's milk it many soothe them…they may not attack as fiercely."

_That is so very smart…yet disturbing_. I said nothing else on the matter. They told me that I had to face the wolves, I don't know if this meant killing them, beating them or just seeing how long I could survive in there with them.

Ayame was with us also, she turned up early this morning; Chief Koga was still hunting for her at the time. He must have followed her scent back.

He narrowed his eyes at her when he saw her, "I've been out all night! Where the hell'ya been woman?" he demanded. I however did not fail to see the relief in his eyes when he saw her home safe and sound.

She simply shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm here now, I said I wouldn't miss this and I haven't."

I was glad to have her here, she had a mother's presence, I missed mine. Rin would have a hissy fit if she knew what I was about to do. My brothers would throw themselves in the arena and my uncle Inuyasha would beat chief Koga to a pulp. My father however…he would believe in my strength, he would encourage me to go out there and show them all what a daughter of his is made of!

"How many wolves are there?" I wanted to know.

"Eight" Ayame answered, her hand laid on my shoulder, "I should tell you, the main aim of this trial is to impress the chief, when I fought for Koga, I beat them all off, my mother before me killed them in her battle…you must demonstrate you own power."

_My own power_? The announcement mace, I was summoned to the arena. I began walking through when suddenly Kei zipped in front and blocked my path.

"Kei what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I can't let you do this!" he answered taking me by the shoulders.

_I__s he actually here to stop me competing, is he here to make his claim to me_? "why not Kei?" I asked, trying to keep the hope out of my tone.

His mother and brother eyed him suspiciously, "My bride asked a question Kei, we all want to know why you won't allow this."

Kei's eyes flickered over all of us till settling on me, "I am meant to be your body-guard, I can't let them throw you to the wolves. Besides what if you turn old again and become weakened?"

_Not what I wanted to hear_! "Stand aside Kei! This is not your decision, besides…in case you've forgotten, I won't be needing your services for much longer, not when I am wed to your brother" I pushed past him. I regretted my words, they were so harsh but I still felt so humiliated! I practically admitted my feelings to him; he had said nothing in return.

I didn't look back to see his face, but I could feel his eyes on me….maybe I was too harsh, but I won't apologise, Kei needs to grow up!

The sun hit my face as the arena opened before me, I counted the snarling creatures before me, thre weren't eight…there were twelve; my guess is Ayame didn't know that. I looked up at the crowed, Zoki was smiling down at me knowingly…he was most likely the culprit.

_He thinks he can frighten me? Fool_! The scent of me did nothing to calm them, they looked hungry…foam frothed at the mouth.

I moved into the centre of them, they all posed for the ounce. One leapt at me I kicked it away and it skidded across the dusty ground. It yelped and I felt awful…for all I knew these wolves could be the brothers and sisters of Abyss…I didn't want to harm them.

_Channel your father's side_! I told myself, _be your father's daughter_! I held my head up high and oozed authority, I showed no fear…I told myself that they were no match for me, I was stronger than all of them combined.

I narrowed my eyes at them; they seemed to be slowly submitting and stopped growling at the pressure of my hard glare,

"Sit" I ordered calmly in deadpan tone, one I had heard my father used, they all did, they sat. the crowed who were speechless.

I knelt down, and pointed at the one I had previously kicked away "come" I ordered it did so, now…show them the Rin side of you! I smiled warmly at the wolf and stroked its fur. Soon they all joined me all nuzzling at my hand for attention, theses snarling, growling beast were now no more the cuddly pups with glittering eyes.

I heard someone clap, behind me in the entrance was Hiro and Ayame, soon the whole crowed erupted in a mighty applause, they chanted my name.

With a proud smirk I stood and I wet my lips and cleared my throat and released a howl that sounded just like a wolf, soon the wolves joined me in my song and then the crowed.

Chief Koga stood, "the first round has been past! Now for the next, take the contestant out to ready herself."

I bowed my head "as the chief commands, but I take my comrades with me!" I called up and lead my wolves out with me, we were followed by cheers.

Hiro greeted me with a grin, he swept me up and spun me around. "You did it! That's my woman!"

_His__ woman_? Didn't sound right to me, I looked over my shoulder and there stood Kei whose eyes were wide as though I had risen from the dead. Hiro was still embracing me; all I could do was look at Kei, he seemed so hurt. But his big sad eyes turned angry and he scowled at me.

"Good luck with round two" he said before storming off.

I moved to stop him and say something, anything to keep him near, Hiro took my arm, "No, let my mother see to him, you will stay and prepare for the next battle ahead."

* * *

_Kei's POV_

_I have no wish to marry Kei_….her words resounded….I _won't be needing your services my longer, not when I wed your brother_. That one particularly hurt. But then another thing she said came to my ears _I would prefer to marry you…just so you know_. That was the moment I should have kissed her, I should have claimed her for my woman.

"If you want her there are three things you must do" my mother said as she suddenly appeared beside me. She approached me as she continued, "First of all, let her complete the next two tasks to prove she is worthy of the pack, next you must appeal to your father and again become a member…then challenge Hiro to a duel for her hand. Are you prepared to do that?"

"I won't apologise to him mother!" I insisted stubbornly.

"Why are so angry with your father? What has he really down? The two of you were best friends! Kei I am sick of you tearing this pack apart! You come back and speak about Kagome as though she were a villain and making me insecure! Let me tell you this…Kagome was a good woman, she was easy to fall in love with but she was true to one man, Inuyasha. Your father moved on, married me and we've been happy ever since, but he never forgot her….not just her, but any of those humans that defeated Naraku. He holds them in his heart and loves them for what they did for him, for us and our tribe. I have been foolish, running off…but it's because of you getting in my head. You say this is all out of concern for me, your mother, and my pride. I'm telling you to stop and tell me what's really going on with Kei!"

"I'm just a spare part!" I yelled my confession, "that's all I ever was! Hiro and Zoki were nurtured to be leaders, father treated me like I wasn't his son, I was his friend. At first I felt smug about it, but then I realised, it's because all I was to him, was spare child. He saw no future for me in the tribe…I had no uses…I would just be his drinking buddy. It was all confirmed when he told me all about Kagome…I wasn't his son, I was his friend, but I didn't want friend, I wanted a father!"

There was a silence that passed us, she stared at me long and hard, till finally she spoke, "grow you foolish boy."

I was stunned by this, "W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me, grow up! Time to be a man Kei! You know the rules of this tribe; if you want to lead you will have to fight for it! Fight for the place of leader and fight for Kotone! You left your tribe to make pave a better path for yourself but in the end all you became was a servant and your brother will marry her. You need to fight for the things you want…now I suggest you go see your father once this is all done."

She walked away…she was right, it was time to man up!

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

"Are you serious?" I asked, this had to be a joke, before me stood six robust and beautiful she wolves all glaring at me with true envy burning in their eyes. "All these women made an offer to marry you?"

Hiro shrugged and nodded, "indeed, however they were all rejected, this may be their last chance at obtaining me. You must fight them all for the right to be my mate. If you lose I am to wed the winner instead."

He looked over all the wild beauties, the ground their feet into the dust and growled my way "Kotone..."

"Yes?"

"Don't lose."

I smirked confidently, "I never do"

Time to show these pathetic females what happens when they stand in Kotone's way! I leapt at them and they all came at me.

Taking down the first three was easy; I knocked them unconscious with one hit! Number four was a savage one but she relied too much on brute strength, I was swift and cunning. Now it was down to number five and six were particularly persistent.

"I won't let you have him you half breed dog!" growled number five bearing her fangs at me.

Number six snarled, "It matters not if you love him! He needs a she wolf for his mate!"

These fools didn't realise it, but I wasn't fighting for the man I loved…no…the man I loved was being an ass, I was fighting for my life, for my cure! Perhaps I was being harsh, but my life mattered more to me than their petty infatuation and ambition to rise higher in the tribe. I would have gone a lot easier on them had they not been so rude to me, I am half and half…and I am proud!

I kicked number six right in the stupid little face of hers and punched number five so hard in the gut I thought the contents of her stomach would spill from that vile mouth of hers! All six females lay around me and I stood in the middle.

As the dust settled I was again met with applause, they cheered my name with such respect. But my joy was short lived when all six females then began to rise.

They had not accepted their defeat, _so be it…I wish it hadn't come to this but you leave me no choice_. I opened my mouth and drew in a breath. As they all lunged at me I released my high pitched banshee cry that drove them all back, all screaming agony.

"We surrender!" one cried out "WE SURRENDER!"

I stopped, any longer, I could easily have turned their brains to mush…my father showed no mercy to those who made an enemy of him, and neither would I, unless they were smart and surrendered.

They all were breathless and held their heads in their hands. Chief Koga rose from his wooden pavilion upon the mountain ledges.

"The daughter of Sesshomaru triumphs again! One more task and she is worthy of my son and this tribe!" he declared, they hooted and banged their fists in approval.

I wondered what the final task would be, I went back to find Hiro before the next task. Instead I was met by Kei.

He rushed at me "Are you okay? How are you feeling? That must have taken up so much of your strength! K, look at me, can you see me okay?"

He held my face in hands, checking as artfully as a skilled physician, I moved away from him. I couldn't believe after everything I had just said to him, he still had nothing but concern for my wellbeing.

"Yes Kei…I'm fine" I told him, truth was…I was starting to feel the effects of these trials, and I grew concerned for the final trial ahead.

He seemed unconvinced, and as always he wouldn't just let the subject go, "What'a load'a bull K! You're tired and getting weaker by the second! You shouldn't be doing this! I'm gonna talk to Koga, tell him you can't go on and he'll have to wait till tomorrow or something."

I shook my head "NO! Kei are insane? You told me yourself; they respond to strength more than anything, I can't afford to be weak! You saw me out there whatever it is I'll beat it!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders, "That's just it K! This last task…it's really dangerous, it will really test your body strength…so many contestant have made it through and died on this one! And they were the some of the strongest she wolves to have ever existed! Don't do it, I promise you…you're in no condition for it…you my die Kotone…there is a _huge_ chance of that!"

I looked at him intensely, our eyes locked…he looked so scared, my big brave wold who killed my attackers when he was only eleven years old…terrified.

I cupped his cheek, "I'm already dying Kei…you know that…but there is a small chance of my survival and it rest on the outcome of this last trial…if I die…I'll die fighting for my life, fighting for the chance to see you every day! Have faith in me."

He laid his hand on mine that covered his cheek, "K…please…we'll find another way, don't marry Hiro, don't do this last task…come away with me right now!"

I couldn't believe it! I had wanted him to say this to me for so long, but I couldn't just runaway right now. I wasn't going to cower, a worthy leader does not run away frightened…a leader fights on even when the outcome seems bleak.

"I've already come too far to turn back now…but I would run away with you Kei…if I could, but I can't...you're my best friend."

He held my hands, "You're pretty tough…for a girl" he said.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder, he laughed and rubbed where I had hit, "I'm just saying! You handled yourself brilliantly…you certainly didn't need my protection, I'm guessing you haven't needed me for a while now….why have you kept me around so long?"

I shrugged, "I'll always need you, life wouldn't be the same without you…you annoy me, you infuriate me and you almost always say the wrong thing! But you've made me laugh, smile and gave me so many happy memories. I need you Kei! Don't ask me why…because I can't tell you!"

I averted my gaze from his, I felt his finger tuck under my chin and lift my face. His green eyes glittered, my heart was beating at a dangerous pace.

"Kotone…" he breathed, I shivered at the way he said it…so tenderly.

His face was getting closer…closer…CLOSER! I couldn't believe it! I had dreamt of this moment since I was fourteen, years and years of pent up longing and desire were about to be unleashed with a touch of the silken pinks flesh of our lips, I would feel his stubble upon my face!

Just as our lips briefly touched, someone cleared their throat. Instantly we broke apart, it could barely be called a kiss, just a caress, but still our cheeks burn red when Zoki stood there smirking at us.

"Tsk, tsk little bro…Hiro won't like this" he said with that smarmy expression.

Kei grabbed him by his clothes and hoisted him up off his feet, "don't you dare say a word to him! There's nothing to tell anyway! There's nothing going on between me and Kotone."

_Nothing? There was really nothing? Did I just make all that up in my head_?

Zoki smirked smugly, "Didn't look like nothing…I apologise for the interruption but I was sent to collect Hiro's bride- to- be for the final task. Tell me…what are her chances of getting the cure if father and Hiro find out about this little affair?"

_Zero….I would have zero chance of obtaining the cure and zero chance of __living on_.

Kei growled, "Don't say a word! There isn't anything to tell….she could die in the next trial…I wanted to say goodbye just in case…that's all! You will keep quiet Zoki!"

_Was that true_? My dream was about to come true…then it was snatched away and crushed into tiny pieces.

Zoki laughed, "no need to worry…I'm sure the pretty princess will find a way to keep me quiet…"

I scowled at him, he clearly hadn't learnt his lesson, I may need to reteach him.

Kei gripped tighter and lifted him higher "What are you trying to-"

"-Kei stop! Put him down!" I ordered, he stared at me confused for a moment, but eventually did as I asked. "He's your brother…despite how vile he is"

Zoki licked his lips "I knew you liked me…just a little…come on, the tribe waits."

I followed him, I head Kei punch the wall behind me, I couldn't believe what just happened, did he really mean what he said? Was he just saying goodbye to an old friend? I didn't want to believe that! Then again, it was probably the safest thing.

I followed Zoki in to a large stoned room, there in the centre was a small table, sat at it was Chief Koga with Hiro on his left, Zoki joined him at his right. Upon the table rested three cups of with liquid as red as blood…wine. I sat opposite them and waited to be told what to do, a crowed circled us, watching eagerly.

"Here are three cups of wine…one contains a poison that can kill a weakling in two minutes, the other two are just ordinary wine." Koga began to explain, "you have two ways to win this…either drink from one that doesn't contain poison or survive the poisoned one should you by some chance drink it….you will gain more respect if you survive the poison."

I leant forward and sniffed each one….they _all_ contained the poison! My senses had been dulled due to my illness…but I could still smell it, however faint it is!

"Tell me…" I spoke, "who had the honour of pouring these drinks for me?"

Koga looked confused, "that would be my son…Zoki" he gestured to the smug bastard on his right

"And there is only one poisoned wine?" I pressed on.

"One…that's all, but which one?"

I looked to Zoki whose eyes glinted sharply, he really was testing me now…he didn't think I could survive this…I'd show him! I could easily tell them that all three had been poisoned, write it off as a simple mistake that could have been fatal, but my price wouldn't let me, I wanted to show him that I was not so easily defeated!

I picked up the middle, the one that smelt the strongest and gave polite raise of the cup and nod of the head before taking it down in one gulp.

There was a brief moment of silence….then my cries of agony filled the room! It was like acid in the veins, I was burning on the inside, it was like a monster inside me was trying to break out, like I was to explode with pain! I writhed on the floor, foam and blood rising to my mouth, but I did not cry! I _would_ not cry no! I felt my skin shrivel; I heard them gasp as my hair turned grey. I was in my weakest form, I had tried to rely on my demonic strength to survive this…my vision was blurring.

_I won't die! I won't die! You can't make me! I will endure this pain then I'll laugh in Zoki's face!_

All of a sudden I heard the muffled roar of Kei, "they were all poisoned! Zoki I'll kill you for this!"

Then…darkness….no light, no sight, no sound…just darkness and numbness.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

"My Lord…say something" my wife pleaded shaking my arm, "it frightens me when you are so quiet"

They were all looking at me, my wife, children and their spouses, all terrified of what I was about to do. I could easily kill the entire tribe and take the cure for my daughter…that's what I would have done, all those many years ago.

"You must understand father!" Kasumi pleaded, "the feather of life…it doesn't exist anymore! Sora and I went through great peril just to search for it. The castle we stormed…it had a curse that heightened all negative emotions we have ever felt! It's a wonder we were not driven mad! We have our son Shinobu to thank for that…"

Sora nodded proudly, "if not for our son coming to our rescue…I have no notion of what terrible fate my wife and I would have met."

It was true, in crow demons history, the first born child took the father's powers when they came of age, Shinobu was able to use his power to drain the demonic power from the castle and free his father and mother. But even so their journey and risk had been for nothing, the feather didn't exist!

Kenta and Yuna stood next to us, "the best the water goddess could do was grant eternal beauty with a special enchanted tea made by her from cherry blossoms, but still Kotone would die, but she'd maintain her beauty."

Again…another pointless journey for them! It enraged me, all I had done was sat here waiting for a solution, this was not how I, Sesshomaru, dealt with things! I wanted to go myself, but there was too much danger for Rin and our lives were bound together, if one died then so did the other.

Katsu and his wife Sun them approached, "the treasury where I found Sun jewel to bring her back to life from the tree, was useless. The only jewel that could have saved Kotone was already used by me for my wife and to give life to our daughter, Ruby. But even that would require Kotone's death first of all….Forgive me father."

I could tell his wife felt guilty, like she had stolen life from Kotone, this was not so, she gave life to herself and my grandchild, for this reason I would not feel the need to be angry towards her in an way.

"You see my Lord" Rin spoke, "there is no other choice, Kotone must marry Hiro…think of it this way…she'll be saved, she'll become a fully-fledged demon and have a husband!"

I was not convinced by any of this, Yoshi cleared his throat, "it would broaden your empire…think about it, you have allies in the north thank to Morio, it was solidified by his marriage to you niece Mana. In the east there is Sora and Kasumi, the crows. In the south-west we have Katashi's domain then there is you allegiance to the humans due to me, that allegiance will continue through my line as my kingdom is passed down from father to son. Forming an alliance with the wolf tribes could only benefit you more greatly, and Kotone when she takes your place."

He was right; it was this logic that kept me from storming their caves and taking the cure by force. Now I was aware they had the only thing that would save Kotone, she would have it either way. However Yoshi just saved their lives.

"Very well" I uttered in my expressionless tone, "she will marry Hiro."

"No she won't" Takara spoke up, not rudely, just knowingly.

All eyes were on her now, "what are you saying, she won't marry the wolf? They'll just hand her the cure?" Katsu asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "Just you all wait and see, I cannot divulge this information, all I can do is guide people down the various paths before them. Kotone's future was the last vision I saw before my sight was gone on my wedding night. I have to make sure this all turns out right, it was my last task given to me as a Tenshi."

_Couldn't tell us? Sometimes she was truly irritating_! However, it was something I would just need to accept.

I looked to Rin, her eyes were so hopeful, she wanted nothing more than to hold her last born in her arms, I would grant this wish for her. Our child would be saved.

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

"_If she doesn't wake up….I'll kill you_" I heard Kei's voice echo.

"_She is my betrothed brother, leave this matter to me_!" Hiro responded, they all sound so distant.

"_I don't give a damn! I'll king anything or anyone that causes her harm_!"

"_Even your own brother_?" it was Koga's voice I now heard.

There was silence but Kei's voice came again, "_anything…anyone_!"

I had to stop this; I had to open my eyes….I felt so frail, the back of my throat burned and my mouth dry.

"W-wat-er….water…" I spoke, at least I think I did, I must have, soon I felt hands holding me and water touching my lips, I welcomed the cold liquid, I felt so replenished and the fire in my throat was soothed. I was sat up, coughing; I felt a warm hand rub my back.

My heavy eyelids lifted….it wasn't Kei who was holding me up, it was Hiro, something that clearly agitated Kei.

Hiro smiled, "looks like Zoki gets to keep his life" Hiro commented and gave me another cool sip of water.

"No!" Kei growled, "he still poisoned her! He did it intentionally! I'll kill him!"

"No" Koga uttered, behind him Ayame wept, the chief himself looked solum, "he will be put to trial, if found guilty…then he will…be killed for his crime. In the meantime…lock him away…"

Ayame let out a loud cry at this, Zoki actually looked frightened as they took hold of him. Kei had told me a couple years ago, that I was lucky to have the family I had. Families in the wolf tribe could be quite brutal, the pack had to be fair, no one could be above the laws, not even the chief and his offspring.

I couldn't do this, family was something I had always held very dear to me, and mine were all so close. I loathed Zoki, but I wouldn't be the reason this family was torn apart.

"Stop!" I called over all the yelling, all eyes were on me, I was surprised I could call so loudly. All eyes were on me, "Zoki told me what the final task was…he is to be my brother through marriage, so he wanted me to be prepared…I wanted desperately to prove myself, I told him to put the poison in every cup so I would drink it and prove that I was strong enough!"

They couldn't believe, Kei especially he knew I was lying but said nothing, I suspected Hiro knew also, but was glad that his brother was being saved, despite how little he deserved it!

Hiro helped me to my feet, Koga frowned at me, "you broke a rule…but you did survive the poison…even in you weakened state…for this I will overlook this. You have successfully completed the trials, you are worthy for my son and you will drink the cure on your wedding day!"

Everyone cheered and lifted me into the air, calling my name and howling, I was the dog among wolves, now I stood as one of them, I had earned their love and respect.

From all the faces that were staring up at me…I saw Kei, who looked so glum, both angry and sad. They let me down and Hiro placed his huge muscled arm around my shoulder.

"Tonight we feast in honour of my bride!" he called.

They cheered in agreement their fists punching the air. From the corner of my eye I saw Ayame with her arm around Zoki, both looked so grateful to me.

I had done it…now I was to wed Hiro, but it didn't bring me joy, our heart belonged to others, his was with a dead woman, Junko, mine still lived and breathed, just within my reach…yet I could not hold him.

**Next chapter ****6**


	6. Feasts and Fury

**Chapter six**

**Feasts and Fury**

_Hiro's POV_

-Flashback-

"_Junko…." I breathed….she was huddled away covering her face, "I'm sorry I frightened you…why didn't you tell me?" I approached her._

_She tensed at my shoulder on her arm, "because…" she sniffed, "you just discovered my true form; I am not the beautiful woman you met, not until the full moon…now you will never see her again, because of this horrible ageing illness!" she then began to sob, "I'm sorry…you could do so much better than me! I lied to you for five years…for the same reason I've lied for the past three weeks…I don't want to lose you! It's a miracle you stayed with me after my first deception."_

_I brought her into my arms, "listen to me…I'm going to save you, my father has a cure…a vile that grants immortality, it'll turn you into a fully-fledged demon." _

_She looked up at me with those big black pools she called eyes "But Hiro….that means I'll look like this forever…you will never see your moonlit maiden again…" the tears down her face were a strange yellow colour. I wiped them from her green face, ignoring the slimy texture and swept the oily black hair from her brow. It was there I placed a kiss._

"_You're my wife…I chose you, I chose you in this form…I wanted to wait till you were with child…looks like you're meeting my family early. I'll be glad for them to meet you."_

_Her thin black lips stretched into a smile, "you think we'll make it in time?" she asked._

_I smirked and swept her off her feet and kissed her lips, "I know we will! I'll make sure of that! You're going to live a Junko and share a long and happy life…with me"…_

-End of Flashback-

She died…four days later…

_Junko_…

The feast approached, there would be large amount of various meats, and wine and sake we had stolen from human villages…would flow like the longest river.

I entered the stone chambers of my bride who had been readied for the celebration in her honour. From her hips cascaded a long fur train with a gold belt. Her fur shawl was added to with feathers, similar to the one laced in her hair. She did look quite fetching. Yet she aroused no passion in me, all I could do was think her very beautiful, but only in the way I thought my mother beautiful…I suppose that I looked on her as a sister. However I had to charm her and be a good husband to her, we mated for life…I would be till death do we part.

"You look wonderful" I told her.

She smiled, but there was no joy behind it, "Why do you look sad?" I asked.

She sent her attendants away; when they were gone she took me by the hand and sat me down. "You have been so good to me; you have been kind, charming and respectful to me…you have been so very sweet and supportive. For these reasons the thought of marrying isn't all that terrible…however, I feel I should be honest with you…I will never love you romantically. I am in love with someone else…"

A smiled touched my face "Kei" I stated, it wasn't a question, I knew the answers.

Kotone seemed shocked, "How do you-"

"-Know? The amount of times the two of you have argued and are still seem to care for each other more than your own lives, it was pretty obvious."

She looked away "you're not angry?"

I smiled, "you need to remember why I am doing this, I am doing this in memory of the woman I loved…the one who was taken away from me by the same illness. I am not angry or surprised by the fact that you love Kei, however…I will ask you not to act on those feelings, if you are to marry me…then you must be faithful, understood?"

Kotone didn't say anything, she leaned her head upon my shoulder, like a little sister. "I understand…tell me…did you and Junko ever argue like me and Kei?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Not really…she and I spent only on night together for five years, then after I discovered the truth about her and was able to spend all this time with her, it was like a we were in the first stage of love for five years, then when we took the next step…before we could fully bloom she was cut away from me….I would love nothing more than the chance to argue with her over petty things… so I could quickly make up with her and laugh it all off."

"I think that's something I'll miss the most" she confessed, "I will miss him making amends by doing something sweet and out of character, something to let me know that beneath that roughness he is quite soft."

I gave her hair one stoke and rested my hand on the back of her head, "I'm not one for arguments, but I'll do my best to make you laugh as much as he does…but he will still be a part of your life, I won't take him from you or you from him."

For a moment she gazed at me, her perfect features puzzled, but then her mouth stretched and she looked at me fondly. "You aren't what one would expect from a wolf demon, you don't seem the sort who would be content with a cave, you belong in a castle."

I chuckled lightly, "That's where you're wrong, caves suit me just fine. Have you not noticed the beauty of caves? They are natural shelters created by the earth, they lead deep into and under mountains that reach the sky, and they connect and lead you to unknown places. The pigments of the stone gleam like demons when the morning or moon light touches it. You should see this place at night, when the stars and moon shine through the waterfall…there is a reason why marriages are consummated in this cave."

Suddenly I felt her tense up and dare I say a blush painted her cheeks. "Is this where we'll have consummate ours?"

That made me momentarily tense up; neither of us could imagine being so intimate with each other…it felt wrong, almost incestuous. However, it was my duty to try and calm her on this, assure her and make her feel like the most desirable woman in the world.

"I will gladly wait until we have travelled back to the western lands, if it will make you more comfortable."

She looked around the place; I could tell that she was imagining the place lit by the glow of the evening, the gentle sound of the waterfall…the bed of flowers. But when she pictured the groom laying her down…it wasn't my face she pictured, it was Kei's. She would take part in this tradition for him without a doubt. However…not with me.

"I would much prefer that….thank you" she responded eventually.

I kindly took her hand and helped her to her feet; I kissed the back of her white hand. "Come now Kotone…we have a feast in your honour "

No matter what, even if I could not lover her as a husband should his wife, I would never be cruel to her or unfaithful, I would trust her as much as I wanted her to trust me. I would do my best to gain the favour of her family, show them the more civilised side of the wolf demons.

I think she would appreciate that…

We wandered down and into the open sky were I fire was lit, we were greeted with cheers. They all adored Kotone and threw petals at her. The drums were banging rhythmically and the glow of the torches brightened her smile.

My mother came and took Kotone by the hands and told her to sit with the elder wolves and share stories. It was nice to see them getting along so well.

I was greeted by many of my comrades who hooted and playfully tackled me, all trying to hand me drinks.

Zoki was nowhere in sight, this was foolish of him and made him look like he had something to hide. One brother was there…my youngest and most challenging one. Kei was just sipping at his drink and appeared deep in thought. There was a time when he and I were close, we went hunting together, he spoke to me about things he didn't want to speak to our parents about, I have to admit….I missed my little brother.

Kei's eyes were so transfixed upon Kotone as she laughed with the elders and mingled with our people. Since we were little we were told that dog demons were pompous and arrogant, that they thought they were better than us. They ignored their basic canine instincts to act superior, it was an insult for surly the wolf was mightier than the dog…but they referred to us as dog, just ones that were wild and flea bitten. Father said the only exception was Lord Inuyasha with whom he shared a grudging friendship and respect for. But he was wrong, Kotone…truly something special, she could be so dominate and regal, but then she would suddenly appear so humble and kind, a true ruler of every demon. She was more than that to Kei, she behaved differently around him, she didn't hold anything back from him, she insulted him because she they were close enough to do that. When Kotone felt his gaze she glanced up and there was a long moment where their eyes locked.

There was a spark there; Kotone was the first to look away, something seemed to di in him each time she turned her head away.

"They belong together…don't they" the voice that spoke was so sweet, it could only belong to one person.

"You took your time… I've awaited your visit for some time now…Junko."

Sure enough it was her, in her demon form, she was standing close…I couldn't even put my arms around her. "She's pretty…your new love."

I raised one corner of my mouth, "She is my new _bride_….I will only ever have one love,"

Junko sighed, "But she is dead Hiro…she lied to you then died on you…I want you to move on now, I was your first love…doesn't mean I have to be your last. However…if you want that happiness, It cannot be at the expense of another's…Kotone is not for you, deep down you know this."

I did…even still…. "What am I to do? She is relying on this marriage to save her, Kei needs to step up!"

Junko nodded and agreed with me, "You're right, he does….he's so stubborn, just like his father….neither of them will relent, it's up to you….my wise wolf, you must bring your family together again, you must bring Kei and Kotone together…then you can have your own happiness."

I turned to ask her how I was supposed to do all this, but when I turned to reach her….she had gone. I had once again imagined my wife to life, I had once again forgotten to hold her and ask her to stay. I was not taken aback by her sudden manifestation; I used to see her all the time for a month after her death, then her visits became less frequent till finally, a year ago…they stopped.

I watched Kotone for a moment, what would she think if I kissed, just took her face in my hands and kissed her? I cringed at the thought, it wouldn't be right.

Honouring Junko's memory would take a lot more than I thought. It was all too easy so far, marrying Kotone would solve nothing, no….I would ensure everyone had their happy ending, because Junko and I would never have our own.

I stormed over to my brother and towered over him, "What?" He demanded rudely.

I rolled my eyes at him, what Kotone saw in him I'll never know, I grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him away. "Come with me, you foolish child"

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

-Flashback-

"_Kei you promised!" I yelled at him as I clung to the white sheet I had placed over my head. My body-guard had only been in our service for a __month now, it was too soon for him to start disobeying me._

"_I told you I'm too old for playing weddings! Leave me alone!" he argued back, I wondered if all eleven year old boys were this annoying!_

_I glared at him, "I won the bet! I bet Jaken would wash his robes after one week and you bet two! I was right so now you have to play weddings with me! I command it!" _

_He snatched the sheet off me, "what if we played hide and seek instead?"_

"_I'm not falling for that again! Last time Abyss and I hid for an hour before I realised you weren't seeking us! I don't know why you hate the game, my brother Yoshi and his wife Airi always play it and they're grown-ups!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I knew where you were, I have to keep an eye on you, that's my real job, I'm not here to be you play mate!" _

_With a growl I kicked him in the shin, he didn't even flinch, I stormed away with Abyss following me, "Fine! You're mean! I'll go pretend to marry someone else then!"_

_I turned the corner, grumbling about how stupid he was and how I wish I hadn't insisted he be my guard. Suddenly I heard Abyss yelp, I tuned to see two strangers, all in black had him pinned with ropes. I moved to help him…but suddenly was restrained myself._

"_We got her! Sesshomaru will do anything to get this one back….dead or alive!" I heard them say._

_I kicked and struggled, it was no use…so many hands were clutching at me, I saw five faces….all angry and filled with greed!_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" I called out. But my father was not here, he was visiting Kenta….he couldn't save me this time!_

_There came a flash, one was dead….I felt his warm blood cool on my skin…then another fell , then another and I was dropped, I huddled away and closed my eyes, till I heard the fighting stop._

_A warm and gentle hand laid on my head, I opened my eyes….and there was Kei…his eyes so green and unusually meek. I was crying as he swept me up._

_He carried me through the gardens and headed for the castle, Abyss padded along, I saw by the blood around his snout that once Kei had freed him, he assisted with my rescue._

_The only time I ever felt this safe when being carried, was when my father carried me. I never thought I would ever feel this safe with another person, especially a gross and icky boy like Kei._

"_Did you kill them?" I uttered._

"_I had to K." he answered, "I told it's my job to keep an eye on you."_

_I nodded, I hated feeling so weak! He saw how sad I was._

"_Listen" he began with a sigh, "I'll take you to your parents, then….I'll play weddings with you."_

_I suddenly couldn't help but smile, "Really?"_

"_Sure…after all, it's only pretend."_

_I felt so much better, but suddenly a thought occurred, "you have to bath first…." I informed him as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_No" he argued_

"_Yes" I insisted._

"_No"_

"_I'll scream!"_

"_Fine! Little brat!"_

_Maybe having Kei around was a good idea after all…_

-End of flashback-

I love Hiro, I love him like I love my brothers. He was so good to me; the thought of marrying him was not what repulsed me it was the fact that I would have to consummate it. My respect for him skyrocketed when he spoke of being faithful.

I would be faithful to him….physically. I could not stop my heart however, but I believe he knew this and accepted this, after all he felt very much the same. I couldn't imagine kissing him…touching him intimately, it seemed….wrong. Even though he was a wolf demon, I do believe that once my family had gotten to know him, they would approve, Kasumi especially.

I was currently surrounded by the elders of the tribe, all of them in their demonic forms, huge white, brown and black wolves. Abyss was at my side, a huge comfort to me, as was my future mother-in-law, Ayame. Abyss always looked so big to me, but when these demons were in their true forms he looked so small in comparison.

They all spoke with me so respectfully, sharing words of wisdom on marriage and children. They complimented me on my own family values; they had heard how tight knit my own pack was. I really did enjoy speaking with them.

Ayame's mother, Ume, was there too, her fur as white snow. Ayame had told me that when she was young Ume sent her to live with her grandfather, the wisest and oldest of wolves, so that she could learn from him.

Ume had a voice that was as gentle as morning rain in spring; her eyes were serene and full of wisdom. In some ways she reminded me of my own grandmother on my father's side. Actually I would like to see Ume and my grandmother in a room together, add my father there too.

Beside her was Kain, Koga's father, whose fur was a deep black. When they sat next to each other they looked like Ying and Yang. Kain and Ume had a respect for one another, but their views were very different.

"A she-wolf must be as great as her husband, you must never back down from him, and there is power in the female wolf" Ume advised.

Kain scoffed, "that's ridiculous, you must yield to your alpha, he hunts, he gathers and you must bear his pups and groom them to be as fierce as he."

Ayame and I giggled; my future mother-in-law laid her hand upon my shoulder and addressed her father by marriage and mother by birth.

"You must both realise" she began "that Kotone is a leader in her own right with a castle and all…her and Hiro have agreed they are to be a single unit, perfect equals…much like Koga and myself"

Kain cackled at this "You and Koga equal? No, you're his little woman and everyone knows it, still I'm glad you at least managed to turn his head away from that whiney priestess, I don't know what he saw in that pathetic human, or why he still clearly loves her, maybe more than you. Our demonic blood would have been diluted, luckily when this half breed marries Hiro, she'll become a full-fledged demon with the vile, we've never had dog and wolf together…should be interesting."

Kain was very outspoken….I could respect that, but not when he referred to me as half-breed in such a manner or my aunt as a whiny human, or still stating that Ayame was nothing more than a last resort.

I was about to say something when Ayame again spoke for me, "priestess Kagome was a wonderful person and the aunt of Kotone. She and her husband avenged Koga's comrades and for that we will always have nothing but respect for her. As for the half-breed thing, you're right…but half demons should not be underestimated…Kotone here is a perfect example, given her illness also, she still survived the three trials….she is the reason we feast tonight…speaking of which me and Kotone are off to get a drink now."

With that she took my hand and led me away. She fetched two shots of sake…I assumed one was for me, but I assumed wrong, she shot them both down.

"Hiro has strict instructions to not give you alcohol, it weakens you and we don't want you wrinkling up at you own celebration" she explained, still I could tell something else bothered her.

"Ayame….is everything alright?" I asked her.

She feigned a smile, but when she saw I was not convinced she dropped the act. "I hope that you never know what it's like to live in the shadow of another woman…it's cold and dark there."

A little piece of my heart broke for her, "I don't believe you live in the shadow of another, Ayame, it's a shadow you have cast yourself, you only need to step out to bask in the warmth and light."

Ayame chuckled, but it was a sad little laugh…even slightly irritated, "this is not a conversation you should be having on your special night, I'm going for a run….goodbye Kotone."

I didn't like the way she said that, "Ayame…you will be coming back right? You always do…"

"I always do…." She uttered sadly and sped off….I had this horrible feeling that this time she was leaving for good.

I had to find Kei….no Hiro! He is my betrothed after all; still Kei was the one I wanted to run to. Better yet I should find the chief himself.

"Where are you going Kotone?" asked a soothing voice, I spun and there was Ume, Abyss followed beside her, when he saw me, he joined me at my side.

"It's Ayame…I think she's upset." I answered.

"You shouldn't concern yourself too much…this family always ignores issues, we bury them like corpses….no body, no crime….that's how we deal with it and if you wish to belong here, you best follow this."

I could not agree with this, "That is not how I was raised; I was raised to always be honest with family, that there was nothing that could break our bonds! I don't know what really has happened between you all and Kei, but he hasn't been the same since the moment we arrive here. He's miserable, he's distant! It doesn't have to be this way, if there is one thing I've learnt throughout my life, is that there is nothing that can break family bods!"

"Well aren't you fortunate…still you are marrying into this family now and we are a firm believer of unspoken truths, we ignore those issues. For instance, my grandson Zoki is a psycho and a pervert who despite being told not to, still feast on humans. Hiro married a half-demon frog who died of a rare aging disease….yes dear….we all know that, he thinks he's clever and can keep it from us but wolves always smell the lies and dig up truth…before we bury it away again. Koga loved a human, Ayame secretly resents that and tries to make the world believe she is happy when all the world knows she is miserable. Kei is in love with his brother's bride and you Kotone are in love with him…you even lied about the poison in your cups….you'll fit in very well here, so long as you keep it all to yourself and don't get too involved."

I stared at her with wide eyes, "How do you know all this?"

She sat down, her long white tail circling her "I told you…wolves smell lies…dig up truth and then rebury it. I myself have a little secret that everyone knows of….you recall lord Morio?"

"I do, he is married to my cousin Mana, daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha…he is a great ally to us."

A smile was in her eyes, "Well…you recall after his mother was murdered by his father, he was then raised by a half wolf demon, Satoshi who was also in love with Morio's human mother?"

All I could do was nod, I vaguely remembered Satoshi, "He was half demon raised by his human father, because his demon mother chose her pack over him."

Ume nodded, "Yes….I was that very mother….you must understand, times were different then, we were not under Koga's rule and mating with a human was unspeakable. My pack came first….I wanted to be the mate of the tribe leader, last time I saw Satoshi, he was a new-born baby, I left him crying in his father's arms…to this day I feel no remorse. You see… we cannot dwell, my Ayame knows of her half-brother but will not speak of him, we all have secrets…if you don't like it, don't involve yourself."

_What the hell! Do I really want to marry into this family_? I now understood why Kei wanted to leave them, why he felt he didn't belong, this family was so dysfunctional, and the whole thing with his father and my aunt was merely the straw that broke the camel's back. I was going to make all this better!

I had to find all three of them! Kei, Koga and Hiro….Zoki could drop dead for all I care.

* * *

_Koga's POV_

I stood there looking at what could have been my reflection….only with eyes green and shoulders broader.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kei demanded as he glared at Zoki.

"Because, little brother….it's time you started acting like a real man, there is someone who needs you."

Kotone…it didn't need saying aloud, it was obvious. However I couldn't believe Hiro was saying this….I thought he was really starting to fall for Kotone…just like his mother, he knew how to wear a mask.

Kei blinked, but then glared, "How can I be there for her when you stand in my way?" he then glared at me "I hate this family! I hate everything about it! The secrets, the scandals, all of it! I used to think you were on my side dad…then I realised your just like Ume, Zoki….even Hiro, all of you liars! We're a pack…a tribe, I wanted a family! When I discovered your thing with the priestess, I realised mother and I….we were alone."

I stared at him long and hard, I wanted to punch him! "So you ran like a child!" I scoffed.

Kei growled, "I was a child! I was eleven!"

I wasn't letting him get away with that, "You know our customs! Pups become full grown on their first hunt! You hunted a year earlier than most pups your age, so don't gimme that excuse and stop bad mouthing your pack!" I had grabbed him by his clothes. Suddenly I saw the young boy I used to know, the one who followed me everywhere and hung off my every word.

Hiro calmly laid his hand on my shoulder and I lowered Kei. I had to calm myself.

Hiro looked down on Kei "Perhaps you're right…you were a child…but it's time to be a man now, because there is woman who needs you to be!"

Where did my eldest get all this wisdom? Certainty not from me, it had to be on his mother's side.

They were my boys, they were my pups…they were my legacy. I don't think Kei even believed what h was saying, I think these wounds of his had healed a long time ago, but just like me…he was too stubborn to let his anger go.

"What are you saying Hiro? You'll give Kotone up…then what? Will she still get the cure?" he asked.

Hiro looked to me to answer his brother, I shook my head "she has to marry a member of the pack…show me you still have loyalty to us and I will accept you back…then I will let you battle it out with Hiro for the right of her hand."

Kei didn't like this but he had to realise, we did things differently, if you wanted something in this tribe you had to fight for it and be strong, it was survival of the fittest. Yet at the same time, when there is an attack on even just one of us from an outsider, as a pack we would form together. Kei, even though he was my son, is still technically an outsider, he would have to tread carefully now.

_Come on son! You've got it __in ya! You love this girl…I see it, just stand up for the both of you! Sacrifice your damn pride_! This is a lesson he must learn.

Kei opened his mouth to speak, but then then Sesshomaru's pup ran in barking at us. "All of you quick! We have to find Ayame!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why's she so upset this time?"

Kotone frowned at me, Ayame always ran away when she was upset, she'd always come back….even still, I would go and look for her.

"It was your father, Kagome was again mentioned. He told her…that you still loved Kagome….more than you do Ayame." She told me.

My stomach tightened, my stupid father would say that! Bastard! I knew Ayame was trying her best to hold it together; this could be the thing that broke her faith in me completely.

I had cleared my throat of the nerves that were forming in my throat, "She'll come back once she's cooled off, you don't need to worry about it."

Kotone shook her head "no you don't understand, I sense something…something is out there and I fear that Ayame might actually be in danger!"

Me and my sons all tensed up, for years she was the only female in our lives….if anything happened to her, there is no way this family could ever be repaired.

Instantly Hiro, Kei and I prepared ourselves, Zoki was still nowhere in sight, we had no time to locate him, Kotone was insistent that she came too. I told them to ready the wolves for a hunt. It's funny all that time she spent chasing after me…now I was the one chasing after her, I should have had the sense to love her from the very beginning.

* * *

_Ayame's POV_

Koga….Kagome, even their names sounded better together. I was by the stream where I approached Koga for the second time, when I demanded he marry me.

It all seemed so long ago, well…it was. I won't go back again, I don't want to…I'm done making a fool of myself.

"Hey there pretty little wolf" spoke a voice.

I turned and there was a demon there before me…a dog demon, tall and handsome. However, though his face was perfection…the look in his eyes told of an inner distortion.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded.

He stepped forward, the back of his fingers brushed my cheek, "I am Taro…" he answered, "and I want to send Kotone….a little message."

With that his hands clasped around my throat….

**Next chapter 7**


	7. Kisses and Confession

**Chapter seven**

**Kisses and confessions**

_Koga's POV_

-Flashback-

"_Koga?" Ayame breathed when she saw me standing before her._

"_Hey Ayame" I greeted back "You look well." And she did…she had matured and became…dare I say it….beautiful._

_She smiled in response, when her eyes observed me her smile fell, "You look sad Koga….I take it Kagome has yet to return?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah she's still gone…but that's okay, we said our goodbye's ages ago, she'll always be a friend to me."_

_There was a long silence; I was the first to break it, "I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather, he was one of the greatest leaders we wolves have ever known, he won't be forgotten."_

_A shadow cast over her face, "He died in honour, defending our tribe from a vile demon…he may have lost his life, but he was certainly avenged."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "One of the men from your tribe killed this demon?"_

"_No…I did."_

_My eyes went wide for a brief moment, "I see, you've become quite a woman Ayame…you learned how to sense jewel shards yet? You were certain you'd be able to." I teased._

_She giggled and shook her head "No such luck, but there are two reasons why that doesn't matter anymore; one…word of the jewel's destruction reached these ears and two…I no longer seek to impress you….when a week has passed and I've had some time to grieve, I'll be picking a leader for this tribe. They'll battle it out, and then I'll have to be marry the winner… Gramps always wanted to see me married, should be interesting."_

_I couldn't explain why my stomach tightened and winced with irritation, "Not got your little heart set on me still eh?"_

_She turned and walked away, "I gave up on a long time ago Koga, if I kept my heart set on you…you'd just break it."_

_What the hell? "Hey! Ayame, where'ya goin'?" I called as I raced after her; it was like trying to catch a hurricane._

_Why am I chasing after her? It's not like I care…it's just too dangerous for her to be out alone at this time of night._

_Ginta called after me, "Hey Koga! Where are you running to? Can we come?"_

"_Will you two buzz off for like a minute?" I yelled back._

_I tracked Ayame's scent into the woods, I could smell a stream. It was there I found her, bathed in moonlight, her eyes glittering as she gazed upon something we hadn't seen in so long, a lunar rainbow._

_Quietly I came beside her gazing up at the painted sky, "Jog any memories Koga?" she asked dryly._

_I was speechless, it was more beautiful than the last time I saw it. They were so rare, the only two times I would ever see them in my life, I was standing next to Ayame. It was like heaven was sending me a message, it was multi-coloured path painted on the night sky and it lead to one person._

_I took hold of her hand, "I remember a promise…one I want to keep."_

_She looked at me, I looked at her. it was a long intense moment, till she pulled her hand away and smirked._

"_You'll have to catch me first!" she teased and ran off, I was taken aback but then grinned._

_I began racing after her, I would keep my promise and chase her everywhere if I had to._

-End of Flashback-

Kei may have my stubbornness but this whole running from emotional conflict thing was definitely from his mother!

Kei, Hiro, Kotone and I raced through the woods with a whole pack of wolves; we'd scout the entire area if we had to. I would find my wife or die trying.

"You ever come looking for me like this, _father_?" Kei asked smarmily.

_Kami! He's such an ass! It's like looking in a frickin mirror_!

Kotone scowled at him, "Kei not now!" she told him.

_Sure he listens to her_!

We carried on running, when I finally caught her scent I darted forward like a hurricane. I ran ahead of the others and came to a clearing.

There she laid covered in bruises, I was at her side in the blink of an eye and holding her to me. "Ayame! Dammit Ayame you wake up!" I commanded as I gently shook her.

Nothing, not even a murmur passed her lips, I gritted my teeth, "Don't you dare die woman! Don't think I won't follow you into that underworld! Don't you dare think I won't drag you out of there if I have to! WAKE UP!"

"Koga put her down and step away!" Kotone called to me.

I growled "Stay out of this!"

I didn't have to look to know all three of them were behind me. Kotone yelled again "You have to! Something isn't right! I feel it! Put her down and walk away!"

"Listen to her!" Kei yelled at me, "I sense it too! You can't because of your emotions!"

Hiro was the next to yell "put her down and walk away!"

_Put her down? Walk away? I wanted to hold her till she woke up_!

I defied them I held her tighter; suddenly I felt her arms lift up and clutch me, "Koga?" I heard her breath, I smiled with relief.

"Yeah I'm here, you're alright now" I assured and stroked her head, she moved to look at me…but her eyes, they weren't the dark green of my wife, but were blood red.

With an evil grin she then dug her claws into my skin and drew blood. I threw this thing down and leapt away. She shot to her feet.

"What's the matter Koga? Am I still not good enough for you?" she glowered at me.

We placed ourselves in a battle stance, "where's my wife?"

I smirked at me, "I am your wife! Or are you refereeing to the dead priestess you love so much?"

I cracked my knuckles, "don't wanna tell me? Fine I'll beat it out of ya! You will tell me where Ayame is!"

I lunged with my fist, she leapt back and threw iris leaves at me, I kicked them all away. "That's Ayame's power! What did you do to her?"

"Father that is her! It has her scent and everything! She must be possessed" Hiro called to me.

_This is her? What am I supposed to do?_

I reached out my hand to her, "Ayame…I know you're in there, whatever demon has taken over you fight it! I know you can!"

She scoffed at me, "it's my own demons that have taken over and I don't want to fight them!" With that she then lunged at me. Whatever was inside her made her stronger.

I tried to dodge her hits, but one socked me right in the face and I went flying across the glade.

"What's happened to her?" Hiro demanded.

"It's her own jealousy and anger!" Kotone answered, "I learned from a cousin of mine in the demo slaying trade that there are demons with the capability to heighten your darkest emotions, if we don't get through to her…it'll completely consume her!"

"Ayame!" I growled, I lunged at her and pinned her down she struggled against me "come back to me! Stop this….You know I love _you_!"

She head butted me but I kept her pinned, "I hate you!" she screamed "I hate you!"

_How can I prove my feelings to her_? Then it occurred to me, I tightened my grip, "No you don't! Ayame I'm going to prove to you that you're my woman…the only way your man can." With that I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers.

For a moment she struggled but then melted into the kiss, I was able to loosen my grip and when I released her lips I was able to look down on her face.

There was a war of red and green there in her eyes, "Koga!" She chocked, "get away from me please!" she pleaded.

"No!"

"I don't want to hurt you; you have to get out of here!"

"I told you no!"

"DO AS I SAY!" She screeched and kicked me away; I flew through the air and landed on my back.

Ayame shook as she fought her internal battle, with a loud cry, a red mist poured from her mouth and took form of an evil and mutated Ayame. It was the manifestation of her jealousy and hate of Kagome and the relationship the priestess and I once had, it was something she kept hidden for so long.

Hiro ran to Ayame and held her, "she's alright! She's just unconscious!" he called over.

"It's good to be free" the evil Ayame hissed, "I've been caged away for too long. Oh I want to slaughter you all! Hiro…you're a constant reminder of my grandfather! He was taken from me! Zoki…I don't know where I went wrong with him! Kei…you were my rock…but you fled because you're selfish! And you Koga, you're the root of all this!"

This was more than anger and jealousy; this was here pain and shame she dared not ever admit, even to herself.

"I want to kill you all! Even you Kotone!" with that she split herself into four separate beings, red, green, blue and yellow.

Yellow went after Hiro, green took on Kotone, Blue fought Kei and I was left with the burning red one.

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

This green-eyed monster was a vicious little wench! But she had Ayame's face and it was difficult to fight her, Ayame had been so kind to me.

"What is your issue with _me_?" I demanded as I kicked her away, she skidded along the ground.

"You're so pretty aren't you…such a pretty little thing…you've never known the horrible curse of unrequited love…just like your annoying aunt! She too had them all wrapped around her little finger! I hate you!"

As she yelled at me she threw punches, I dodged them. I remained calm, until she insulted my aunt. "You fool!" I screamed at her as I caught her fist, "Don't you dare speak about any member of my family in that manner!" I threw her down and started kicking. "My aunt knew your pain! She felt sympathised with you and pleaded your case! You know nothing of my aunt, you know nothing of her, Inuyasha or Kikyo! So keep your mouth SHUT!" I threw my hand right through her chest and she crumbled into green ash!

I turned to see that the yellow Ayame had knocked Hiro unconscious and was coming straight for me. She was a lot more fierce than her green version.

She was about to strike me when she was taken down by Kei, having thrown the blue Ayame at her, they were winded.

Kei was at my side, his arm around my waist, "You alright K?" he asked me.

His face was so close, I wanted to grab it and kiss it, I restrained myself and simply nodded. Yellow and blue got back up.

"What'a ya say K? Wanna die together?" I teased.

"I'm not going to die Kei!" she informed me as-a-matter-of-factly.

A corner of my mouth twitched and I cracked my knuckles. "Damn right you're not!"

We clashed again yellow and blue, the two of us fighting in perfect sync. We moved at the same pace and our fighting techniques identical. Yellow and blue clashed together as we destroyed them and mingled into green dust like their other part.

For a moment Kei and I gazed at each other, I was feeling lightheaded. I had used too much strength and as I fell he caught me.

"It's alright K, I've got you…I've got you!" he whispered to me as he stroked my hair, I felt so safe,

Koga finished off red and when he did he ran to Ayame, she was unconscious.

Kei and I joined him, "Are they okay?" I asked.

Koga didn't know who to hold first and for how long, I loyally went to Hiro's side. The older wolf demon traced the side of his wife's face. "I can hear her heart…it's beating more gently, she's calm…I can tell."

Kei placed his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it, Koga looked up and saw how close we were.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the ashes upon the ground rose up in a gust of wind and took form of one giant mutation of pain, sadness, jealousy and anger.

"Dammit! I thought we were done!" Koga cursed and readied himself for another battle.

The mutation went straight for him, just as its giant fist was about to crush him, Kei leapt forward and moved him out of the way.

"Don't touch my pack ya freak!" Kei yelled up at it, he looked to his father who was stunned, "that's what you all are.…my pack."

Koga nodded, the demon of emotions looked like it was about to erupt, "Come on son, lets end your mothers pain…together!"

They stood united, my heart swelled to see them stand together.

A fist that swirled with red, yellow, green and blue went to crush them both when an arrow that glowed a radiant light shot through it. The demon was destroyed and fell like glitter.

The arrow had hit a tree and when I pulled it out I noticed what its, "It's a sacred arrow…like one of Kagome's…but who shot it?"

"That would be me cuz" answered a voice, there in the light of the moon, stood upon the peak with night breeze in her hair, was my beloved cousin Mana.

She smiled down on us, Hiro came to and when he saw her there he grinned, "Hello Mana…long time no see."

I looked at them both, "so you know each other?"

Mana laughed, "Koga was very keen on making a match between Hiro and me…"

Hiro also chuckled "But she chose the life of a priestess."

_And you fell for a half frog demon_.

Mana shrugged "That's right…well until I fell for a scaly, shirtless half-demon with a huge ego but an even _bigger_-"

"-okay Mana we get it!" I interrupted quickly afraid of what she'd say.

My cousin frowned at me, "_heart_…I was going to say with an even bigger _heart_…get your mind out of the gutter Kotone"

I laughed, it was so good to see her, I had almost forgotten the whole ordeal. I had missed my family in the time I was away from them. I was glad I Mana was here.

"Anyway, speaking of your big hearted husband, where is he?" Hiro inquired "and what brings you here?"

Mana leapt down, "my husband's got his scaly ass comfortably on his throne, he's with my brother Kioshi, who by the way sends his love, to you Kotone." Mana stepped closer to me and laid a hand upon my shoulder. "When I found out what you were going through…it near broke my heart! Plus there is no way I'm missing the wedding of my favourite cousin."

"So I'm your favourite?"

"Don't tell the others" she winked at me.

I shook my head and smiled, "Mana…always showing up when least expected and always wandering off alone."

Mana chuckled and tapped my under the chin, "almost Kotone…but this time I didn't come alone."

_Who else is with her_?

Blur of red and white came to view and stood before Koga "Alright ya mangy wolf! Mind telling me why you're blackmailing my niece into marrying one of your wolf-cubs?"

_Inuyasha_! I could have cried to see him…my siblings and parents were faraway, but seeing my uncle and cousin standing there just for me, was amazing!

Koga ignored him, he swept up Ayame, who was still unconscious, and began walking away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Get back here you-"

Mana took her father by the arm, "not now _dad_….you'd think old age would have mellowed you out, you're more restless and riled up than your grandchildren were at bath time!"

It was understandable, since the inevitable deaths of his wife and friends had made him extremely protective over his family, this was me included.

My uncle sighed, Hiro came to him "Lord Inuyasha, I'm the one your niece is to marry…it's good to meet you, we'll have somewhere comfortable for you and your daughter to stay, we're heading back to a feast, will share a drink with me?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I could never say no to a drink."

Hiro and my uncle walked on after Koga, I was grateful to Hiro…for a man who was brought up in a cave he had some good manners.

Mana came beside me and placed her arm around my shoulder, "Wow, even my father seems to like him…Sesshomaru may need more convincing but still…I approve. Come on, there was mention of a feast ad I'm starving."

She moved to walk us on but I told her to go on ahead, Kei looked disturbed and a little annoyed. Eventually it was just us two.

"Kei…your mother is going to be alright, whatever demon did this to her, it's gone now…I don't sense it anywhere nearby. You act like you've never faced a demon before"

He frowned at me, "that mean everything's okay? Don't you get it? I got a report from your family that something very similar to this happened to Kasumi and Sora when they were looking for the white feather to cure you. It's too much of a coincidence. I'm not gonna just forget about it, something really weird is happening, go back to your wedding feast."

I sighed, "very well, I'll see you there." I turned and walked away knowing how confused he'd be when I didn't argue back.

"Kotone! Are we really going to ignore the fact we almost kissed?"

I briefly looked over my shoulders, "Are you really going to pretend you're not in love with for the rest of your life?"

That certainly left him speechless.

I wanted to forget what just happened and return to the celebrations. However, Kei did have a point, I wonder who did this, and perhaps we'll find out once Ayame wakes up.

* * *

_Kei's POV_

We were back at the feast as though nothing had just happened; my father was at my mother's side, he'd have to appear soon, the tribe would get restless if he was out of sight at a feast for too long. Koga wouldn't care though; he'd stay with my mother and tell the rest of the tribe they could go to hell.

I guess it was lucky for him that he had Hiro there smoothing things over, Zoki made an eventual appearance.

I still wanted to kill him, he came straight to me, "I've just seen mother, she's okay…father thinks she'll be awake by morning and that she's just physically drained."

I glared at him, "I know what you did to Kotone…I know what kind of person you are. Father is just starting to welcome me back, so I won't start anything….but if you ever even attempt to harm Kotone again….I will kill you, because you are _not_ my brother!"

I went to storm away but Zoki halted me, "I won't ever harm her again….she saved my life, I'm gonna be better, I won't let her act of kindness be in vain."

I didn't know how to respond, luckily I didn't have to, father came between us. "Your mother awoke, only for five minutes….she doesn't remember anything about what happened to her…at all. However, when I asked what I could do to make things easier for her, she told me to swallow my pride and to do the thing I've wanted to a long time…."

He then cleared his throat, "HEY EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" He yelled and everyone was silent, then placed a hand on my shoulder "I want you all to welcome back your prince of the tribe, Kei….he is the third in command, you'll listen to him."

That was it I was back, they all cheered….I couldn't express the emption that overcame me. I felt almost complete now I had my family and tribe back…there was still one piece missing in the puzzle of my life, Kotone.

She grinned and raised her cup to me. Inuyasha stood, "hey Koga! Come drink with me…we got a lot of catching up to do."

Koga agreed and joined his old friend, neither would admit the comfort they gave each other, so many of their friends were gone now and they were glad to still have their friendship.

Mana, I had met her many times, though she was often with her husband. She looked like Kagome…but her spirit was that of her father's. I liked Mana a lot, she was my favourite cousin of Kotone's, I found Kioshi too serious.

Mana stood, "About time Kei…you were always too disobedient to be a decent servant!"

I laughed, "That's prince Kei to you, my _lady_!" I mockingly bowed to her.

She chuckled and guzzled down her drink "you and I both know I'm no lady…my husband wouldn't love me nearly as much if I was! You know who is a perfect little lady…" she paused and gestured to Kotone who sat beside her. "My lovely cousin….little mistress of song was what we used to call her…hey who wants to hear your future queen sing?"

They all hollered in agreement, I have to admit I liked the idea…it had been awhile since I heard something Kotone had composed; she took up weapons and almost forgot about her harp and flute.

"I don't know any songs." Kotone answered.

Mana scoffed and brought her to her feet, "don't lie to me cuz, when you were younger all you ever did was sing to me and play your instruments….you audience awaits."

Silence filled the place, Kotone knew she wasn't getting out of his; she took in a deep breath and sighed. "Very well…this is something my mother and I wrote together…when I was feeling sad."

She opened her mouth again and heaven poured from her lips;

"_Dry your tears….clean away_

_And stay with me all through day…._

_My love you see, there's no need to be_

_Alone__ and sad when you're with me_." She sang so lovely, I remembered this song, she was sad because she had overheard a servant say that her beauty could never compare to that of Kasumi's. she loved her sister but did for those three hours of sorrow, envy her older sibling greatly.

"_Darling dear…I wish you'd see_

_How beautiful you are to me._

_You're smile makes my life complete,_

_Your laughter is…a song so sweet._

_One day you'll know, a love so true_

_And he will see, what I see in you._

_Beauty and a soul so clean,_

_You__ really are the perfect dream_."

Mothers held to their daughters and I saw before me an image of the lady Rin holding a young Kotone protectively and singing the song to her as she gently rocked her little girl back and forth.

"_But when he comes, dear __don't forget,_

_The arms that held you when you wept._

_Because someday you may know,_

_How deep a mother's love does go._

_So dry tears…clean away,_

_Your prince come for you one day_."

She ended the song and she was met with a clap. I too clapped…to think she ever cried for something like that. She had her mother there in her heart as she sang that song, when she sang it, it was like Rin was with her once again holding her safely.

"Your mother was right Kotone!" one of the tribe members call, "you prince came!"

They were referring to me brother, I was her true prince and I came to her days after this song was written and I heard her sing it many times. Soon they all began chanting "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Kotone looked like she wanted to run and was about to panic. I wanted to start throwing punches when Hiro approached.

She looked to me almost pleadingly…._Kei stop this_! Her eyes spoke to me, _Kei save me from this_!

His lips inched closer and closer…what could I do? I'd have to live with the nightmares. His lips met hers and something inside me shattered.

Voices filled my head, my mother's, Father's, brothers….Kotone's….all of them shouted in perfect unison "be a man!"

I jumped to my feet, "get your damn lips off her!" I ordered. All the crowed watched in silence, stunned and shock.

Mana's voice was the only one that briefly heard, "well this just got interesting" she said, her father told her to shush.

Hiro didn't seem angry, he looked kind of glad. "Do you have something to say brother?" he goaded.

I swallowed down my pride…y pride wasn't worth losing Kotone. I looked directly at her as I said this, "Kotone….I'll make you _my_ woman! Because I'm done….I'm done pretending I'm not in love with you!"

Her eyes lit up and I could see she wanted to run to me, but at this moment she was still betrothed to Hiro and should remain loyally by him until I claimed her as mine in battle.

Hiro removed his arm from about her waist and smirked at me, "You know this means we'll have to battle."

I nodded "I would die for the _chance_ to be hers!"

Hiro supressed a grin, "does the chief consent?"

Koga raised his cup, "He certainly does! At sunrise….they will fight for the right of Kotone's hand….the mistress of song, heir to the western lands…the dog that runs with wolves!"

While everyone cheered, Inuyasha stood up, "my niece isn't cattle!" he slurred, he had too much to drink, "you treat her with more respect."

Mana rolled her eyes and pulled her father down to his seat now between her and Koga, "sit boy" she sighed.

It was settled at sunrise…I'd fight for her.

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

-flashback-

"_Katashi…may I ask you something?" I asked my brother._

_He simply nodded and put down the blade he was sharpening, I cleared my throat, "why do people kiss?"_

_Katashi tensed up, "is someone trying to kiss you sister? You're fourteen" he had his sword now gripped in his hand._

"_No one brother! It's just I'm always seeing my brothers and sister kissing their wives and I sometimes see mother and father kissing when they think no one's looking. I just want to know why."_

_Katashi put his sword away but still looked uncomfortable "you should speak to Yoshi about this."_

"_He's not here."_

"_Kenta"_

"_Neither is he"_

"_Kasumi"_

_I frowned "Katashi!" _

_He rolled his eyes, "then speak with our mother."_

_I shook my head, "No! If I talk to mother she'll get all weird, father will feel her emotions ask why she felt that way, she'll tell him and I'll never have contact with a boy again!" _

_Katashi thought for a moment, "that sounds like a god arrangement."_

"_Katashi!" He could be so annoying sometimes._

_At that moment his wife Takara walked in holding their four year old son Rinmaru, she was also five months with child. She chuckled at us._

"_Be calm my silver storm" she leant forward and kissed his temple and handed their son to him. "Kotone, how about we take a walk" _

_She then guided me out of the room and took me into the gardens; mother and I were visiting them. Of course my two body-guards, Abyss and Kei were with me, they were rough-housing in the gardens, getting all kinds of dirty looks from the servants._

_Takara smiled at me as I looked on at Kei, "So tell me Kotone, why this fascination with kisses?"_

_I shrugged, "I don't know…I know that you kiss someone when you love them, but why?"_

_Takara had such a lovely smile, she truly was an angel, "A kiss speaks a thousand words…words you cannot bring yourself to voice….or words that can't possibly exist because there is no real way of describing the way you about someone. It is like its own language that the entire world understands, its voice box is the heart." _

_I frowned, "Airi said something different" I divulged. _

"_What did Airi say of it?" Takara asked with genuine curiosity. _

"_She said a kiss is nothing if it holds no meaning to you. She once kissed someone before Yoshi and it was nothing more than a touch of flesh…but when she kisses Yoshi it goes deeper and it's like their souls are touching."_

_Takara's lips stretched further, "She's right; our lovely sister-in-law is a lot wiser than she lets on."_

_I nodded, "but I'll ask you what I asked her…please don't tell my parents I asked about this."_

_Takara nodded, "I promise you it's a secret between sisters…tell me though, is there someone you want to kiss?"_

_I looked over my shoulder where Kei was still playing with Abyss. The big black wold leapt up at my body-guard and pushed him on the ground. Kei started cursing playfully at my wolf._

_I couldn't help but smile, "no Takara…no one in particular."_

-End of flashback-

"Hey, Kotone…you here?" I heard him whisper and I stirred beneath my seets.

The moonlight poured through the waterfall casting the cave in a silvery-blue light. The feast had ended and I was escorted back to cave chamber.

I scurried to my feet, "Kei? What are you doing he-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because his lips snatched mine. It was like I was hit by lightning…something inside me zapped to life. His fingers twisted in my hair as he pulled me closer.

Our lips were entangling at a passionate pace, my hands clasped at his hair and clothing. _Kami smells good…and tastes go__od….so good_!

I pulled away, "Hang on…I need some air" I said between breaths, he did not give me long, his lips again crushed mine. In clumsy passion we fell against the wall, my back was against the stone, Kie's mouth moved from mine and buried itself at the base of my neck, his hot breath sent chills down my body.

I clasped at his beautiful black hair, "Kei…we need to calm down…I'm still technically betrothed to Hiro.

Kei grinned at me and kissed my lips again, "not for long…you don't know how long this has been building up inside me…I'd explode if I didn't do this now."

He then proceeded to embrace me, "Kei…I love you" I told him.

He held my face in his hands, "I love you….I'm not gonna fail you, you will be mine I promise…I'll make you mine…right now!"

I released a little moan as he swept me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid e down upon y flower bed. All rationality fled me…at last I had him; at last I was kissing him. Our kisses _did_ speak a thousand words and our souls _were _touching! I didn't want this to stop!

Suddenly the heat was cooled when cold water drenched us; we broke apart with a yell. There was Mana with a bucket in her hand and a glare on her face.

"What the hell Mana!" Kei cursed as he was soaked and I rang the water from my hair.

Mana placed her hands on my hips "If you want to get so intimate with _my_ baby cousin then you'll marry her first wolf boy! Now get out before I wake my father and let _him _deal with you!"

Reluctantly Kei got to his feet, he smiled down on me "We'll pick where we left off…right after I marry you." He promised.

I smiled up at him, "I'll hold you to that."

"Get out Kei or I'll throw another bucket over you!" Mana threatened.

Kei hurried away; when he was gone I scowled at my cousin.

"Don't look at me like that Kotone, I have your best interest at heart, I'm looking out for you. You should wait till marriage, it's the honourable thing to do and you know it."

_Mana…how my father and brothers would adore you for this_.

**Next chapter 8**


	8. Premonitions and Proposals

**Chapter eight**

**Premonitions and proposals **

_Ayame's POV_

I opened my eyes, my limbs still ached…my head was light and I still couldn't recall anything that happened to get me in this state.

I was able to wake for about five minutes last night, before exhaustion took me again. When that occurred Koga was sitting beside me. This morning he was lying next to me, asleep and still holding my hand.

I gently squeezed his hand and he stirred awake. "Ayame….you're awake…ya feeling okay?"

I nodded "yes" I breathed, I shifted to my side so that we were lying practically nose to nose with our hands still clasped. "I feel…a little lighter, actually, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

My husband smiled, "so that's what it took? I had to actually fight your pain to destroy it…so you don't hate me then?"

I shook my head and kissed his hand that held so tight to mine, "no….I hate what I did to you though, I promise I'll never lose myself to such ugly emotions and I'll never run away again."

He kissed my forehead, "good….remember, we're mated for life Ayame, whatever comes our way we have to deal with it together. You're not gonna run away and I won't pretend the issues not there. Time we started acting like adults."

I smiled weakly "I like that…I can do that…did you speak with Kei?"

My handsome chief smiled, "He's one of us again, he's challenged Hiro for Kotone's hand."

I but my lip nervously "I'm glad we have Kei back, but I know Hiro…he won't just let Kei win, he'll give his all as he does with every battle."

"I know...but Kei can handle it, it's not to the death and when it's all done everything will be as it should." He assured, instantly I felt better.

I snuggled in and he put his arms around me, "when does it take place?"

"In a couple hours"

I smiled more playfully, "so we have some spare time together?"

His eyebrows twitched. Before he grinned devilishly, "seems we do…"

* * *

_Kei's POV_

-Flashback

"_You are a handsome wolf" the she demon whispered in my ear, she was a servant of the water goddess, a close friend of Yuna, Kenta's wife, and was given leave to visit. _

_She had probably been cooped up and had to remain innocent to serve her goddess, that would explain her friskiness. I was visiting Kenta with Kotone, she had been invited by her brother to stay for a week in his glorious lake side home. The water here looked enchanted; this was probably due to his water nymph wife. She was a timid thing, I expected her friend to the same…I was wrong._

_She twirled my hair and sniffed me, "You really are very attractive! How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen."_

_She grinned, "so young…so fresh…so beautiful! I bet you're really rough and wild,"_

_This girl is crazy! Seriously! I wanna chuck water over her to cool her off!_

_She leaned forward, her face getting closer, her rouge painted lip got closer and closer. Suddenly there came a whistling sound and the water demoness pulled away, between us was and arrow, stuck right into the tree we were sitting under, close to both our faces._

_Slowly we turned to see Kotone standing there with her bow and arrow, she was the culprit and I was speechless._

"_Forgive me" she spoke, "my hand slipped"._

-End of Flashback-

Can't believe it took me so long to see that she was the one for me…she's so…amazing!

I was in the arena, practicing my high kicks, Hiro was bigger than and stronger…but I was faster.

"Looking good wolf boy!" I heard a woman call; Kotone approached me with Abyss at her side. She still looked so good in furs, her hair was unkempt, she looked wild and ready yet there was still a proper lady beneath there.

"You checking me out princess?" I teased.

Kotone chuckled, "No! I was just observing….actually I was hoping we could pick up where we left off last night."

She stood on tip toes and kissed me, I recalled her by the light of the moon as it poured through the waterfall and how my animal instincts took over. Part of me was glad her insane, hot headed cousin interrupted, I wanted mine and Kotone's first time to mean something.

I took her smell in, "_Ka__mi_ you smell good K!"

She chuckled, "that's what I get for sleeping on flowers every night…you feel confident about the battle?"

I shrugged, "it's a 50/50 chance I'll actually win."

Kotone frowned at me, "we need to better those odds…remember, if you lose I will have no choice but to marry Hiro and there will never be a chance for us…you have to do this!"

"Stop pressuring me woman! I'm doing my best!"

She readied herself into a battle stance, "show me your best…attack!"

I stared at her with an eyebrow raised, "Uh…._no_"

Kotone scowled, "Show me your best! Give me all you got!"

"I'm not gonna fight ya K"

"Coward."

"What?"

She smiled wickedly "Coward"

"Now hold on-"

"-Whiny, childish coward!"

Damn she knew how to push my buttons! "Kotone! Don't push me."

"Are you worthy of _this _Kotone!

"I am!"

"Prove it!"

I leapt at her with my fist which she easily blocked, she punched me right in the face, "You're holding back, are you going to hold back on your brother? Fight for me Kei! My life depends on it."

I ran at her with full fury, my claws razor sharp, as I swiped she shot up in the air and summersaulted back to the ground acrobatically.

"You're too aggressive," she told me, "My father…Lord Sesshomaru, taught me that if you come at your opponent too aggressively you will lack control of your movement and show no superior technique….too much brutality, they can easily turn your strength on you."

I groaned with irritation, "You told me not to hold back!"

She looked at me as though puzzled by my irritation, "Do you know the meaning of my father's name? It is killing perfection…you have to treat combat like an art form…that is what my father taught me. You can't rely on strength…you need agility."

With a role of my eyes I soared through the air…perfect grace, but she grabbed my ankle and swung me to the ground.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I lay upon my back, "you said no brutality."

Kotone offered her hand and helped me to my feet, "I said not to use too much that doesn't mean use none…balance Kei! Perfection is balance. A wolf should know this better than any creature, they are the perfect combination of strength and agility, channel the wolf in you."

I stared at her for a moment before smiling, "you haven't needed my protection for a long time now…haven't you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't needed your protection since I was fifteen…what have and always will require…is your presence."

_She really is a true queen….a true daughter of Sesshomaru_.

She got back into her stance, "Now…show me you are worthy of this Kotone…come at me wolf!"

_She wanted me to channel the wolf huh? Fine_!

My body bent and shook, fur appeared all over me till I became y truest form….a giant wolf just a little bigger than a horse. I charged at her and pinned her to the floor, snapping and snarling.

She didn't flinch, "Now that's cheating." She beamed.

I transformed back into a humanoid demon, I still had her pinned, "what'ya think…am I worth of _this_ Kotone?"

She smiled and caught my lips with hers, our lips embraced and it was a welcome parting when we had to come up for air, "does that answer your question?" she breathed.

This was my woman…_my_ woman! She was a puzzling thing, one moment so refined…the next…bat crap crazy!

I sat up and she straddled my lap, I embraced her again…I wish I had spent more time doing this, I wish I had opened my eyes sooner to see the strong, fierce woman she was and had been for a long time.

I heard her breath hitch and her limbs go limp, she fell back and I caught her. "K…are you alright?"

She seemed in a daze but she shook herself from this, "Yeah…just a little faint."

"How long till your night of weakness?"

She looked away before she answered, "four days…"

I had to control my breathing, she was getting weaker. "Do you think…that's when…y'know"

"My illness will take me? Yes…I do," she cupped my cheek, "it's going to be okay…I have time…we have time."

"That sounds familiar" came a voice, we looked round to see Hiro, he didn't look angry…more concerned.

He came and held Kotone's face and checked her, "the closer we get to her night of weakness, the more frail she becomes…battling with you has used all her strength." He told me.

He then took Kotone up in her arms, "Hey!" I called after him, "where are you taking her."

He looked over his shoulder, "until the battle…she is still my bride and I know more than anyone how to take care of her in this state…I'm taking her back to her chambers, she need rest…I'll meet you in the arena."

I had to watch him walk away, carrying her. Abyss nudged my hand and petted him on the head, "it's okay buddy….I'll make her mine…I won't let anyone take her from us."

* * *

_Hiro's POV_

"_We have time_!" that's what I told Junko, she died a few days later…Kotone was in the exact same condition Junko was in at the time. I laid her upon her bed and dabbed her forehead.

She stirred a little, "Yoshi?" she whispered.

I smiled a little; she thought I was her brother.

"No" I answered.

She took hold of my wrist, "Kenta…."

I dabbed her forehead again, "No Kotone…its Hiro."

Her eyes opened and she smiled at me, "I' sorry, this must bring up some terrible memories for you…you should let someone else tend to me."

I shook my head, "I don't trust anyone else…not even Kei. I used to do this for Junko…I'd even rub her feet. There came a time when I had to feed her and bathe her…"

"If it is any consolation…I am still able to bathe myself." She teased trying to lighten the mood.

I helped her sit up, "I have to say you're a lot stronger than she was, especially at this point."

She shrugged, "No disrespect to Junko…but I have the blood of a higher class of demon in my veins."

I had to agree this was indeed a benefit for her. There was a moment of silence…I had to speak my name, "Kotone do you recall what I asked of you?"

She frowned in confusion so I continued, "I did not ask for you to love the idea of marrying me, I didn't even ask for you to love _me_! All I asked was for you to be faithful…you are still technically my bride and you have not been faithful."

Her eyes were wide and she looked so taken aback, "Hiro…I didn't think…I mean…I thought that…I'm-I'm sorry."

I sighed, "I'm not angry Kotone, I'm most definitely not jealous, I'm simply disappointed, I thought you and I had a deeper understanding, I thought we were friends…I will not hold back, I will give it my all so there is a chance we will still be married. I need to know that will be loyal to me…you can prove this by supporting me in the battle."

Her face grew a cold expression, "you want me to cheer for you? Against Kei? I thought this was what you wanted, he and I together…for the memory of the love you and your wife shared."

This is true, even still "You must remember Kotone, I am to lead these demons someday, do you wish to make me look like a fool? I still have my pride, we canine demons are proud creatures…you know this. Support me and I will go easier on him and he will have a better chance of winning."

I walked away and left her there, I wanted them together…but still, a part of me was a little downhearted. I may love her like I would a sister, still she was my only chance at having a mate and pups of my own since Junko. If I wed Kotone it wouldn't feel like such as big of a betrayal to Junko than if I were to allow myself to fall in love with someone else.

I tried so hard to write Junko off as a mistake, an impulse fuelled by youth's flame. I tried I even said the words aloud, didn't make them true.

"Everyone thinks me this wise wolf…I'm still young and I'm still foolish!" I growled to myself, it was ridiculous for me to ever believe Junko could ever be replaced.

A silvery giggle resounded, "Dear Hiro…it is the young and foolish who grow to be old and wise…you are half way there."

I shook my head and decided it was a trick of the mind. I walked through the cave passage ways, when a silver mist filled the entire passage way. I tried to swipe at it but the voice came again , a woman's voice "Now don't be so rough!" it spoke.

The mist then formed into a beautiful figure, a woman with strange eyes of both blue and green, her ears pointed like an elf and her hair a peach and cream colour. About her fell a snow and when it stuck to her hair it turned to diamonds.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me kindly, "Dear boy I am Lady Takara, wife of Lord Katashi one of the great sons of Sesshomaru and brother to your current betrothed making me your sister-in-law to be!" she spoke so cheerfully.

I recall Kotone mentioning her "You're the Tenshi? I thought since your consummation with your Lord husband you only had the power to conjure ice and heal almost fatal wounds?"

She smiled and nodded, "you are correct, for now at least, my powers have temporarily been returned to me…so that my last task in assisting this family of mine can be carried out. Kotone was the last vision I had and I need to see it through. Now listen it is only a matter of time before my silver storm notices my absence and my children will miss me….be on your guard Hiro, do not lose yourself to sorrow when tragedy hits, for you still have a part to play in the future with the Sesshomaru clan."

I frowned, "what are you talking about?"

A sad look cast across her face, "lives will be given."

"_Given_? You mean _taken_"

"No…_given_" she insisted, "A life cannot simply be spared…it's as I told my husband upon our first meeting, a life must pay for a life…"

I tensed up, "You said I still have a part to play…in the future of Sesshomaru's clan."

She nodded, "I did."

"Am I to give my life for Kotone?"

She shook her head calmly, "no"

"Am I to save a life from sacrifice?"

"No."

"Then what is my purpose in all this?" I snapped, I didn't mean to get so angry with her.

She did not flinch or seemed at all taken aback by the rise of my voice, Takara remained perfectly serene.

"To wed the golden egg..." She answered and with that she was gone.

_To wed the gold__en egg….the golden egg…what does that mean_? _What the hell is a gold egg_?

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"So when do we leave?" Katsu asked, his arm snaked around Sun's waist and his daughter Ruby in her arms.

Sesshomaru and I sat upon our thrones; we had gathered our children and spouses into the throne room to read them Kei's latest report.

"We leave tomorrow morning" my Lord answered as he folded away the parchment. "Our Kotone weds in two days,"

"To who my Lord?" I asked, I could tell there was a change in the plan by the sudden change of mood in my husband. Sharing emotions rendered words superfluous, but for the benefit of our children, I asked he speak it aloud.

"Whoever wins the battle between Kei and Hiro, they battle this day, we won't know who wins in time. Also my brother and niece are there."

Our children seemed excited, well most aside from Kasumi who looked like she was about to burst into tears, it seemed only myself and her husband noticed, Sesshomaru due to our link realised also but he wouldn't say anything.

"I can't go" Kasumi blurted almost as though she were silencing a thousand voices.

We all stared at her in puzzlement, Sora placed his arm around her shoulder, "Kasumi" he uttered gently, "it's been three years now."

She scowled at him her eyes fierce with anger, "I don't care if it's been three hundred years! It will still be just as painful! You wouldn't understand Sora…you had to accept this hundreds of years ago its all part of being a crow demon, well I'm not a crow I'm part dog and our instincts are different! So don't you dare talk down to me…three years it's been but it's as raw as three hours!"

My child stormed out, our Kasumi was often so composed, yes she had a temper but she never exploded like that at her husband.

Kenta and Yoshi moved to speak with her but I halted them, "I'll go..." I insisted.

* * *

I found my eldest daughter in her chambers, it had not changed since she was little, the white balcony was still its best feature. Kasumi had always loved the wind even before her power to manipulate it began so we had her in a high tower where it blew the heaviest. She was laid upon her bed sobbing.

"Kasumi" I breathed a sat beside her, I stroked her hair as I did when I she was a little girl. But she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a fully grown woman with a son who had recently found a good woman, they were now expecting their first child, making Kasumi a grandmother me a great-grandmother of five now and still counting.

Kasumi sat up and dried her eyes, "I sob like a child…even my little sister was more composed when she found out she was dying."

I hushed her and brought her in close, "darling girl…what happened three years ago…my guess is the anniversary of this tragic event fall on your sister's wedding day, what happened?"

She seemed reluctant to tell me, "You can't tell anyone" she uttered.

I sighed, "dear you know your father will know, he and I promised to be honest with each other always."

"Fine…" she took in a breath, "you know that….Crow demons usually only have one child in their entire lifetime. Well I accepted that, but I had hopes that there might be some loop-hole, after all I'm half dog demon and half human both sides are highly fertile and Sora was a twin! Something that is exceptional amongst his kind and was considered a miracle. However he and his brother were still just one birth, two separate births has only occurred twice in the entire crow existence! These Crows were known as the…_the golden eggs_."

I frowned, "Kasumi…I have heard all this, still I'm still not understanding why you're upset, you have Shinobu."

My daughter smiled, "Yes mother I know, but Shinobu has grown up now…he's a man, a husband, leader of an army and soon will lead an army and take over his father's domain. But I'm not done mothering and though I adore my son…I've always wanted little girl." Kasumi paused and began to choke up again.

I handed her the handkerchief Kenta gave her, the same one he used to wipe her tears with when she was a child. "Go on" I spoke softly.

She took in a breath and dried her fresh tears, "in two days it will be three years exactly that my last chance to have a little girl was taken from me. Mother I was again with child…I was to give birth to the third golden egg in history! It was a girl I could feel it…Sora and I both could, he would kiss my stomach each night and I drank all the ritual tears for a strong beautiful child just as I did with Shinobu." Kasumi broke into more tears; I couldn't believe what she was telling me!

"Oh Kasumi!" I breathed and squeezed her.

"Mother! She died! My child died inside me! My little girl….we were going to name her Tenma… its means Pegasus…because she too would be a beautiful creature of flight, turns out…she was also just a myth…"

Tears were now in my eyes…my daughter lost her daughter, I had lost a grandchild and I never knew of it. "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

Kasumi hiccupped, "We didn't tell anyone really, not even Shinobu…the only person we told, was Kenta…the day she died was the day I was going to tell you. The anniversary of her death is on the day Kotone weds…I know I'm being selfish, I know I'm being a bad sister…but so far all I've done upon that day is hide away for the entire day….locked away until the next sun rises then I can pretend it didn't happen. I know I shouldn't have yelled at Sora…he as devastated as I was."

I kissed her hair, "he loves you, he understands…"

"No! He's in just as much pain as me and yet I act as though I'm the only one hurting and I push him away, I'm being so cruel….I just wanted to give him another child."

I didn't know what to say, all I could do was hold her.

A strong breeze swept through the balcony, we looked up to see that it was Sora who flew in through the window.

He stood there, his black feathered wings shimmering in the light. Kasumi left my arms and ran to him.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed, "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that! It was wrong of me and unfair, please forgive me."

He held her gently, "I'm the one who should be sorry…I'm sorry I'm a crow demon, I'm sorry you have to bear the burden that comes with marrying one."

She held to him more tightly "no Sora! That's not it! I promise you I never blame you for anything, tell me what I must do."

Sora cupped her face, "You need to be there for your sister, it scares me when you hide yourself away, this time you won't mourn a death…we'll celebrate life, can you do that?"

Kasumi looked panicked, "I-I don't think I can Sora, I-"

"-He's right Kasumi" I cut in, I had risen from the bed and walked closer to them, "you can't shut yourself away, you need to be around your family, you need to be there for your sister."

Kasumi nodded, "Okay…mother, could you give us a moment alone please?"

I did as she asked and left them, when I reached outside the door I ran to the nearest window and gasped for breath, releasing all my tears. All their faces came into my head…all the faces I will never see again. My parents, my brother, Keade, Kagome, Sango , Miroku and even Kohaku. Old age took them all from me. Old age should have taken me too by now; instead it took my unborn grandchildren. It's unfair that I live forever…what gave me the right of immortality when all my love ones will fall.

Soon time will steal Yoshi, I don't believe I'll ever have the strength to bury him or the grandchildren he gave me or the great-grandchildren I was blessed with. What did I do that was worthy of such a life I have lead and loved as I have. I knew Inuyasha felt the same…he missed them all too, like me we had our children and grandchildren to cling to. However I was more fortunate than he, the love his life was gone, I would always have Sesshomaru to comfort me.

Suddenly I felt his very presence, I tingled every time he was near, I turned and there he was. His eyes read me, his heart felt mine, the cold space on our chests gave a twinge.

I needed no words, for we both were weary of this world and we were tired of losing people and the knowledge that we shall lose more. He came to me, took my hand and wordlessly laid my hand on his shoulder.

I would have to tell him how we had lost a golden egg…

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

The arena filled and I was upon the right hand entrance with Hiro, I could see Kei on the opposite side. He looked to me, our eyes connected. I wanted to be with him before the battle, but that would disrespect my current fiancé.

He was so near yet so far, but I could hear his voice in my head, _not long now K_, he assured me _we'll be together, I promise._

Our gazing was broken when I heard Hiro come in, he looked out of sorts.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" I asked.

He started stretching, he could hear the crowed calling for him, "you're sister-in-law, does the Tenshi always speak in riddles?"

My eyes widened, "you spoke with Takara? How is she? What did she say? Are my family alright?"

Hiro sighed, "It's nothing, forget I mentioned it…it's time I got out there."

Before he stepped outside I grabbed his arm, "Hiro…please, please go easy on him…I beg you! Remember, he's your little brother."

Hiro pulled away, not roughly or horribly, before he left he said "Kotone…you will be with Kei, but he has to show me his strength first."

With that he walked into the setting sun light. I watched nervously, so nervous! He and Kei met in the centre.

"Hiro, I don't want you to go easy on me…I need to prove my worth to Kotone, I need to prove I'm strong enough to be her mate."

_No Kei you don't have to prove anything_!

Hiro smiled, "Are you sure brother?"

Kei nodded "I am"

They readied themselves, they were fighting for my fate….it felt wrong, I should be the one fighting, not them! Koga announced it time to begin.

Hiro threw the first punch, Kei blocked it, but Hiro was so persistant and threw Kei across the arena.

_Get up Kei! Please get up_!

Suddenly wolves appeared by either side of them, Abyss was on Kei's side, it was like a war zone! They clashed together. The wolves were a demonstration of the control their leaders had, both sides were doing so well.

"Why do you want her?" I heard Hiro ask as they battled.

"What?" Kei responded as he ducked from a high kick, the then summersaulted though the air and landed behind Hiro. Hiro was fast and turned before Kei could sneakily attack him.

"Why do you want?" he repeated, "is it just for her beauty?"

"No!"

"Her wealth?"

"No!"

"Her Kingdom?"

"No!"

Hiro could see he was getting to Kei and smiled.

_Does he wish to provoke him so he'll fight harder_?

"Then why?" he yelled and sent Kei across the arena once again, I told Kei not he had to balance himself but he still used either too much swiftness or too much brutality, never a correct amount of both.

_Get up Kei! Why isn't he getting up_? I wanted to race out there, Hiro was being too fierce, he kept kicking him, repeating the same thing, "why do you want her? WHY!WHY! Why!"

I restrained my sonic scream, I held my hand over my mouth, with one piercing sound I could save Kei. Something was different in Hiro's eyes…they were red, something was wrong!

"Because….I love her!" Kei shouted for all to hear before fiercely kicking his brother away and jumping to his feet.

Kei' eyes were red too…something was taking over them, just like Ayame. The crowed that had cheered for so long was too stirring with worry, they looked like they were going to kill each other.

The earth seemed to tremble, Kei and Hiro transformed into their true wolf forms, snapping, snarling and foaming at the mouths.

They began circling each other, Koga stood, "enough! Back to your other forms and have a fair fight!"

They weren't listening, suddenly they leapt at each othe, each drew the other blood with their biting and scratching, I had to do something, or they'd kill each other.

I raced through the arean, across the blood splattered sand and wolves that lay there, Abyss came to me limping, I ordered my companion and the other wolves still standing to retreat. I heard Kei yelp as he was tossed by the neck.

Hiro pursued As Kei lay weak and struggling to get up, he almost got him till I appeared and my foot met his snout.

The crowd gasped, as I stood between them "Hiro…snap out of this! This isn't you! Think of Junko…hear her voice!"

For a moment I had hope as his eyes began to clear, but he winced with some pain and his eyes burned red again.

Hiro came at me, he had me pinned, like Kei did earlier, but his eyes weren't as playful as Kei's had been, they were blood thirsty.

If only he could speak to me, if only he wasn't in his wolf form. His jaw snapped close to my face, I squeezed my eyes shut. But then I heard a yelp an pressure being taken off me. Kei had hurdled himself and Hiro and they began battling again.

Inuyasha entered the ring, he came and swept me up, "You have to help them!" I pleaded as he carried me away.

"No I need to get you somewhere safe!" he shot back, "Somethin' aint right with these guys!"

Over his shoulder I saw Zoki and Koga enter trying to pull them apart, but they were too possessed.

Suddenly I could see…Zoki and Koga…their eyes changed too, it was about to be a blood bath.

"Where did I wrong with you!" Koga growled.

Zoki struck him, "where did you ever go right? Old man you failed every one of your offspring."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, "They're all possessed, Kotone stay put!" He too then joined.

"No uncle!" I called after him "it'll get you too!"

Sure enough, it did, he turned to Koga, "You know how much of her heart you took up wolf!" he sneered, "she always said you were nothing more than a friend to her...I didn't want her to care for you at all!"

"Stop it father!" Mana pleaded…he did the unspeakable, he struck Mana to the ground. I had never seen Inuyasha in his true demon for when his demon blood would take over to protect him…it was terrifying.

"You look just like!" Inuyasha rasped, "you remind me of the one I lost!"

Mana's eyes changed too and looked at Inuyasha with hate pure hate! "You! What kind of a father are you! you should have used the shikon jewel to become human! Don't blame me!"

Inuyasha had dropped Tetsaiga upon the ground, they were all fighting like animals.

I had to do something, _channel… your father…be Sesshomaru_. With my head held high I went through and struck whoever was in my way. I grabbed Tetsaiga, it felt good in my hands.

I opened my mouth and released my screech, I drew the poisoning emotions from their bodies, till it was a giant one eyed mutation from all their ugly emotions, all anger and pain they held in. I would destroy it!

"I will not lose to a pitiful thing like you!" I told it and leapt into the air, "Tetsaiga!" I called and slashed through it.

The thing vanished away and a silence came…

"Wh-what happened?" my uncle spoke weakly, he then saw Mana's red cheek, "Mana! I'm sorry!" he held her.

"I-it's alright" she breathed, "it wasn't us."

They were all so confused, from the crowed Kei emerged. "Kotone! Kotone!"

He embraced me, he was back in his humanoid form, he was covered in bruises and bite marks.

"You're okay!" I gushed and kissed both his cheeks.

"You saved us K…I knew you had it in ya!"

Koga came to me with Ayame at his side. "You took on all that….you saves us, as a reward…you choose your mate, it's all in your hands Kotone."

I squealed happily and again embraced Kei, my decision was clear. "Marry me Kei!" I proposed.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "fine if ya gonna be a brat about it!" he kissed me again.

Hiro came to me smiling and he too hugged me, "You were always meant to be my sister…I'm glad for this match."

He then acknowledged Kei, "I'm glad I have you back little brother."

Their brotherly love was there, I was seeing this family come together, they all hailed my name. I was lifted up and they all called to me. I was the Queen who ran with the wolves!

Suddenly my head was light, my limbs heavy and my heart began to beat rapidly. Their voices became a blur… my skin visibly crawled. I wrinkled my hair turned grey and I fell back.

The many hands caught me and laid me down…so many voices called to me in concern, the one I heard most clearly was Kei.

This had happened before but it felt different, I felt drained…I feared I wasn't going to wake up…

**Next chapter coming soon **


	9. Someone dies

**Chapter nine**

**Someone dies..**

_Kei's POV_

I was at her side "She's gonna flip" I sighed, I didn't let go of her wrinkled hand for even a minute.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, Mana was checking her over…she had learned the art of healing from her mother. My father, mother and brothers were also there, Hiro was next to me.

Mana exhaled sadly, "I know, she won't be changing back till she has the cure. Till then…she'll remain old and haggard and frail…she's completely human too, you can tell just by the smell of her."

I looked to my father, "give her the cure now!" I demanded, when he glared at me in scorn of my tone, so I softened, "please father, it's not really her appearance that'll bother her, she doesn't want to be weak…she's worked so hard to be strong!"

Father looked away from me, "I can't…I locked it in a box…it has a setting on it to open at a certain time I set for it and will not open till that time. I set it for the morning of the wedding so it would be ready for the ceremony."

I wanted to punch through the walls! "You mean she's stuck like this till the wedding?" I growled.

"That's cruel!" Mana put in, "how can you expect the poor girl to marry looking the way she does? She's supposed to feel like the most beautiful woman alive on her wedding day!"

Koga got defensive, "I did what I thought was smart! When you both arrived here I was certain you'd try'n steal it and run off without a marriage, I took the necessary precaution."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, "show me this box…I'll break it!"

Ayame shook her head, "you forget what a precious thing lays inside that box, a vile that grants immortality. It is well protected by a barrier…one that even Tetsaiga can't break."

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit_! I took in a breath to calm myself, "could you all leave us alone for a moment, I know she won't want a crowd around her…I want her to hear all this from me."

They all did as I requested. "Okay" father spoke before leaving

, "but once she's awake we're all meeting to discuss was this thing is, this demon that dredges up ugly emotions."

It was so strange, one moment she was Kotone…strong, capable…almost invincible, she swooped in and saved the day. Now she was old, grey and weak… she couldn't even open her eyes. The lines on her face didn't tarnish her though…I still saw the woman I fell for.

Suddenly I felt her hand tighten around mine; it was surprising how strong her hands seemed when they were so thin, they looked like they would break.

"Kei?" She breathed even her voice was old.

I helped her sit up, when she saw her hand in mine…her skin shrivelled and yellow, she began to panic.

"Why aren't I backing to how I was? Why am I still old?" she shrilled.

I took her in my arms tightly till she stopped shrieking, "K…it's alright, it's just till the wedding, when you drink the cure…you'll change back. Actually, you'll become a full-fledged demon so you'll probably become even more extraordinary than before."

Kotone wouldn't even look at me, "So you'll have to marry an old woman…how can you even stand to look at me?"

I placed my finger under chin, and lifted her face. I smiled easily, "Y'know…your eyes are still the same."

She gave me a look that told me I was being ridiculous, "They're not even gold anymore…I bet they're small and black…and beady."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "No they're not….they are different though, they're not gold, but they're hazel, they have streaks of honey and green. What has remained the same is the look they give; they still behold intelligence…a certain wildness and strength. Kotone, you're still so beautiful to me."

She shifted sheepishly, "Really?"

I placed my lips on hers, her illness had thinned them and dried them out, but they tasted the same and I still felt the stirring in my stomach and a race in my chest.

I released her lips and gazed down at her "does that answer your question?"

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in close, "I love you Kei…you're a stubborn, irritating fool at times…but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

I held her back, "I love you too K, even though you're an incredible pain in the ass, you're the world to me, have been since the moment I kneeled before your throne and swore to protect you with my life."

I let her go slightly and held her arms in my hands, "There it is! Your smile is still the same too!"

She grinned, "I was told I have my mother's smile"

I shrugged, "Obviously, I doubt Sesshomaru even has a smile."

She laughed and hugged me in appreciation for it, I was glad I could still bring a smile to her face.

"Um…Kei" she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Could I have some less revealing clothes, I don't think it very appropriate given my current condition."

I looked over her, a corner of my mouth turned up, "y'know, for an older looking gal…your body's pretty damn f-"

"-Kei!" she barked.

"What? I was being romantic" I snapped back.

She glared at me like I was stupid and it made her angrier, "You're disgusting, just get me clothes!"

I frowned, "Hey! I'm not your damn servant anymore! I'm your fiancé, ask me nicely."

She scowled, her wrinkles deepened and sagged, she looked like an angry old woman, her jaw stuck out and her chin was pointed…I couldn't help it…her face looked too damn funny…I couldn't help it the laughter just burst out of me.

I laughed so hard my eyes started to water.

"What are you laughing at?" she scolded.

_What should I say? Sorry K, I was just laughing at your crazy wrinkly face….nah can't do that, she'd probably bite my face off, does she even have teeth_?

"Nothing" I finally answered, "I'll go get you some more clothes" I kissed her cheek and set off to do so.

Once she was more comfortable, we'd head to the council meeting.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

-Flashback-

_The country air was fresh; there wasn't the faintest trace of Naraku's scent! Where is he? Why does he continuously evade me?_

"_Lord Sesshomaru" called a little voice, a small hand pulled at my clothing; I looked down to see Rin smiling up at me._

"_What is it?" I asked, my voice cold, even still her smile remained so warm._

"_Um…I was just wanted to ask…do you think my parents and brother are safe in heaven. Will I see them again?"_

_Damn her! How am I to answer this? "All humans are destined reunite within the underworld, good or bad...I would say yes…when you…die, you will see them again."_

_I was surprised that she seemed so unfazed, she just looked thoughtful. "Oh" she said, "well…dying doesn't sound so scary anymore, but...I'll miss you Sesshomaru, don't worry I'll watch over you."_

_I didn't like this topic, "enough of this talk" I ordered._

"_Okay…ah! Look at the flowers!" _

_The day drew on, night came…Rin and Jaken needed sleep…so bothersome. I rested against the tree, the moon was full._

"_Where are you Naraku" I muttered, "Inuyasha…give me Tetsaiga!" _

_My bitter thoughts were interrupted by a little gasp; I turned to see Rin running to me tearfully._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, I readied myself for a battle with whatever had frightened her._

"_Rin, what is it?"_

_She clutched my leg, "My Lord…I dreamt I went into the clouds to see my parents again but it was scary!" She looked up and pointed at the sky "it's so high…what if I fall?"_

_I sighed, "The sky is nothing to fear Rin, and someone will keep you from falling."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru…can you take me to the sky? Just for a little while…please I want to see something and I don't want to wake Ah-Un."_

_I was about to refuse her, but when I saw her pleading eyes I put her on my back, transformed into a dog and took off into the air._

"_Where are you going?" I heard Jaken shrill down below. We ignored him._

_I took her higher than she had ever been before, higher than Ah-un could reach. She outstretched her arms and touched the clouds around her. She giggled herself into a sleepy state._

"_My Lord" she yawned, "It's not scary when you carry me here, I'll only go to the clouds if you can take me there…I'll find a way to live as long as you." with that she fell asleep._

_Such childish nonsense._

-End of flashback-

I had transformed into my true demon form, a ferocious a dog soaring through the air...with my wife upon my back. We could have taken a more formal way but I knew the breeze calmed Rin.

Joining us was Kasumi being carried by Sora. Upon my old two headed dragon, Ah-Un, came Katashi and Takara. We had bred more of his kind, Katsu and Sun set upon a dragon of Yellow, Kenta and Yuna sat upon one of blue and finally Yoshi and Airi upon one of purple.

Rin sighed and I felt her snuggle in closer, how times of changed…how I've changed. I was so cold and cruel…I was brutal and ruthless even to the ones I cared for…not that I ever admitted to caring for anyone. Now it was a well-known that the great Lord Sesshomaru was a family man, in some way that made me even more dangerous, for I would kill any vile thing who harmed any member of my family whether it by blood or marriage.

The very person who made me this way…I turned immortal and married; the little girl who changed my life became the woman who was my life. But at her core she was still so human and it vexed on occasion. For instance… she was world weary. We demons pay no mind to a hundred years; they pass by like mere moments. Our ageing slows at some point; we become like marble monuments unaffected by any weather. Human's however…their hearts age, even when Rin's body ceased to age her heart continued, a human heart is so vulnerable and it needs a certain amount of youth to sustain a certain zest for life. My wife…she had an ancient heart by now and though she had so much to live for, even though she adored her life with me…she was tired, she had done her duty and she dreaded the day we would need to bury our human son…and our grandchildren and their children.

Due to our connection I too felt all this, once when we laid in bed together…all the children gone and we basked in the eerie silence we had not dwelled in from the moment of our marriage, she turned to me and said "we did it, we've lived all we can…the world is running out of room for us." With that she went to sleep in my arms.

What would we do once Kotone was married? Once she had taken our place upon the throne, we were done having children, we had lived through so much. What would come next for us? Most of our grandchildren had now and they were growing quickly too. Yoshi, he had a wrinkled face and frost was touching at his temples, a far cry from the two year old I had met all those years ago and claimed as my son.

Rin had lost friends; she outlived those she would have died for. Immortality can be a cure if you were born mortal because deep down, from the moment you take your first breath, you're prepared to breathe your last…so long as it counts for something.

Today my last child would be saved, she would be my only full-fledged demon child…I kept one promise to my former self, that there would always be a full-blood upon the throne. But he was becoming a distant memory…it was like a whole other lifetime.

Rin's delicate fingers entangled into my fur and she breathed in my scent, her little voice from all those years ago…again echoed in my mind. "_I'll only go to the clouds if you can t__ake me there_"

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

_The sun was setting in the village; there was a breeze that cooled me._

"_Inuyasha?" called Kagome's voice,_

"_Hurry up friend" called Miroku._

"_We don't have all day!" Sango chuckled._

_In the distance they stood, laughing together…so young still like when we travelled together. Miroku's arm was around Sango they were smiling at me playfully as thought encouraging me to hurry and catch up to them, Kagome had her back to me._

"_Hey!" I called after them "guys, wait for me dammit!" _

_Kagome turned around; she glowed in the light of the setting sun, my breath hitched as she smiled the wind in her beautiful hair, so black that in some lights it looked blue._

_The closer I ran to them the further away they seemed, "Wait! I can't catch up!" I yelled._

_Kagome giggled, "Don't worry" she said in that gentle voice she sometimes spoke in, "we're never too far, just come find us when you're ready." _

_All three of them were smiling at me as though wordlessly promising that all will be well, that everything was going to be okay._

…_the sun lowered and turned them into shadows…the breeze carried them away from me…all I smell was Kagome's perfumed skin._

My eyes opened, it wasn't the first time I had this dream. All I wanted was a peaceful nap after being drained of so much stupid emotion.

"Never too far away huh?" I said aloud "Stupid…you're all somewhere I can't reach".

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head; Mana entered with a cup of water and handed it to me. It was like seeing a demon version of Kagome.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke, "for whatever I said after under the influence of that demon."

I couldn't look her in the eye…I struck my own daughter, I don't care if I was possessed I shouldn't have done it! "No…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I'm the worst parent in the, if only Kagome were here, she could have protected Mana from me.

As though reading my mind, she laid her hand on my shoulder, "Y'know why Kioshi and I are such great parents? We learned from the best…we're also gonna be the best grandparents too."

I felt better, like her mother Mana was one of the only people who could lift my spirits. Still I had wonder now my grandchildren were pretty much grown…am I ready find them yet? Am I red to run into the blinding sunset?

To see Kagome again….to have her rest upon my shoulder and the smell of her hair filling my nose. To joke and laugh with Miroku and then share battle tactics with Sango. I sometimes wish that I didn't get so attached to humans, but then I wouldn't have had the life I have had and wouldn't change it for the world.

Mana wandered off, she wanted to see Kotone awake and see how she was coping.

I guess another person I was glad to have was Shippo, he came back into our lives when he married Miroku and Sango's granddaughter, and they had twins…guess it really does run in the family. However she was human….so he and their kids would have bury her and face what my family had to when Kagome died. I would be there for him as he was for me.

Aya was good for him, she brought him back when he was lost through gaining strength, turned out it was _her _that gave him strength. She would soon start looking older than him, she was starting to panic. I would give my life for her to stay with him, so he wouldn't suffer as I have.

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

They were trying to make me pretty, trying to their best to hide the fact that I was old and decrepit. I was getting so irritated with these wolf maids, all young and beautiful by appearance and yet they were hundreds of years older than me.

"Leave me" I snapped, they seemed taken aback, "…please"

They did as I asked and went away, I was covered in jewels and flower, my hair styled nicely…yet all I saw was a crone!

Ayame entered with her face so sympathetic, "Kotone…I promise, you'll make a wonderful bride, you'll be so beautiful."

I looked up at her with a frown, surly she was joking, "Ayame, look at me…this is what your son will be greeted with upon the day of his wedding."

She sat next to me and smiled, "I come bearing good news…you've no reason to be sad at all."

I raised my eyebrow, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "We are told you illness will take effect on your night of weakness, that doesn't occur till the sun goes down…that day is tomorrow, so you have till sunset to drink the cure….well the box opens for thing in the morning, you'll drink it and by sunset you'll be beautiful full-fledged demon with thousands of years ahead of you!"

I turned, "you mean, I won't look like this when I marry Kei? I'll be cured."

Ayame beamed, "yes! But that is not the only good news I bring you, come with me." She took me by the hand, "there is something at the meeting for you."

We walked slowly, my bones were slowly turning to dust, I couldn't walk very quickly. We made our way into the armoury cave, my heart filled with emotion at the sight.

It was all my family! My parents, siblings and their spouses, all so dear to me and smiling upon me. What made me happier was to see Kei among them.

Katsu was the first to speak, "Hey Kotone…you look very…uh…well?"

They all looked at him like he was the most idiotic thing and then to me to see how I'd react. Where I should have been angry I could only laugh and smile, he was just being Katsu.

All my sibling surrounded me, it was so good to see them, I felt whole again! All of them surrounded me, all but Kasumi who stood back with her husband who had his arms around her gently. She looked so sad.

"Kasumi" I uttered, "it's good to see you"

She feigned a smile "it's good to see you too Kotone, I have missed you" her words were sincere, but the smile was fake, something was truly eating away at her.

_Is she really that worried about me? Or is there something else going on with her_?

I decided to let it go and approached my parents, mother's eyes glittered with sorrow at the state of me, and my father was unreadable.

"Kotone…" my mother breathed.

"It's alright mother…by morning I'll be back to normal." I assured.

"You should have it now!" my father growled.

"Sesshomaru's right!" Kei agreed.

Father glared at Kei, for he was a proud Lord and did not need to be defended by anyone else. Also my future husband forgot to title him as _Lord_ Sesshomaru.

"We should discuss this emotions demon…he seems to be troublesome." Sesshomaru continued.

"We've searched the grounds, there is no sign of this demon, he doesn't give off a scent." Koga explained.

Katashi was the next to speak, "That is pitiful…even still our current concern is Kotone, first she ust take the cure and then marry Kei, we will deal with this once she is safe and in better condition."

"I think that's wise," Kenta put in, "However in the meantime with the chief's permission my brother Katsu and I will guard the region, leading the warriors of the tribe…do we have your consent Chief Koga?"

Koga shrugged, "Sure, go for it…more time for me to enjoy the celebrations."

Katsu frowned, "Why do I have to be on guard, Kenta? Why not send Katashi or Yoshi?"

Kenta shrugged, "Your powers of the earth will prove to be more effective."

Katsu smiled cockily, "I see, I am most likely your best option…very well…Sun will you join us?"

Sun smiled at him, "It's been awhile since I've had the chance to use my bow and arrow in a while."

Mana jumped in too, "I'll guard too, my husband will want me to come back with stories, I plan to outdo him, he always considers himself the master story teller."

To my surprise Zoki chimed in "I too wish to assist in the guarding, I know the best tribe warriors to use."

Kenta nodded "that would be helpful."

So it was settled, Kenta would guard the north side, Mana would guard the south side, Katsu the east and finally Sun and Zoki the west.

As they continued talking Katsu leaned close to me and whispered, "I hate that arrangement, I should be the one to remain with Sun…I don't like the look on his face when he was paired with her."

I could understand this, when Zoki was told he would be joined by Sun his eyes lit up like two giant candles. I couldn't blame Zoki, Sun was extremely beautiful and strong any man would have acted the same. However my brother had nothing to fear, my sister-in-law could hold her own and she was too in love with my brother to betray him. Also, if Zoki dared to touch Sun, my brothers would torture him and leave him to Katsu to make the final kill as his right as her husband. After all, no one messed with our family and lived on.

"In the meantime" Koga announced, "we have the pre-wedding feast! It begins at sunset"

_Any excuse to eat and drink excessive amounts_.

"If it's alright…Kasumi is quite tired…could we be shown to where we're going to sleep." Sora asked, his arms placed upon her shoulders.

There was certain puzzlement, I was disappointed myself. Kasumi never usually acted this way, I expected her to run to me, take my hand and walk with me, chattering in a sisterly manner and giggling charmingly. But now she was so distant and she couldn't even look me in the eye it seemed.

I also noticed a knowing glance pass between Hiro and Takara…I then recalled how he had mentioned speaking with my Tenshi sister.

"One more thing" my father called to the room, "is the box guarded?"

Koga nodded, "two of my best guards."

"Add another two, It's the last night….nothing can go wrong, two inside the chamber guarding it and another two on the outside." Sesshomaru commanded.

Koga didn't look too pleased that he was being told what to do…but with a quiet encouragement from his wife's eyes he nodded and agreed to it.

My mother smiled, "Then we shall prepare for the feast…my daughter's wedding is something to be celebrated. Oh and another thing…bride and groom are not to see each other till the wedding"

Kei looked taken aback "Wha- why?"

Mother shrugged, "its tradition, you'll have to restrain yourself from your lovely bride."

I looked away, I still hate the way I look, I wanted to lock myself away until I could sip my cure and be a glorious full-fledged demon like my father was.

My mother still smiled at me, "Kotone…will you come with me for a while?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Yoshi cut in "Actually mother…I would like a moment with my little sister."

With that I was guided away, "I know how you feel" my brother spoke, I chided in confusion, he chuckled at me and put his arm around me like he did when I was young. "Little sister…do you forget the stories? When I was cursed with the ugliness of my biological mother's heart? Did you know that it was when the curse returned a second time that I finally confessed my feelings to Airi."

I smiled and nodded, "I do recall that story, first time I heard it I was so moved I almost cried…but that was different"

"Why is it?" Yoshi continued, "What did he tell you when you spoke to him?"

I blushed slightly, "he told me I was still so beautiful to him."

A grin stretched across his face, "that's exactly what Airi said to me…we're both very fortunate to have found these people. Why should we hate ourselves when we have so many who love us? It makes no sense…"

Yoshi always knew what to say, he was wonderful…he and mother made me proud to be part human.

"Now, tell me when you started having feelings for Kei? Was I the only one who didn't know? Am I that blind?"

I laughed, "it would seem so brother, but you were never the best at reading people."

I was going to be okay, everything was turning out so well!

Suddenly there came a loud scream that echoed through the passage ways, Yoshi threw me over my shoulders and started running in it direction.

"It's Mana!" he said, "she must be in trouble!"

_Mana? If anything happens to her there'll be a war!_

When we reached the source we saw the reason why she screamed so loudly, it was not out of fear or pain…but excitement.

Mana turned, "Kotone! Look whose here!"

She had her arms around Morio's neck, he grinned at me but when he saw my appearance his smile fell, "Kotone…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…it's good to see you" I assured.

He then turned to Yoshi, "well if it isn't my favourite human! You're looking old my friend, how is my other favourite human,Airi?"

Yoshi frowned, he never liked it when the half dragon spoke of Airi, it was an irrational jealousy considering how in love Morio was with Mana and how deeply Airi loved him.

"She is well as always, I see to that" he answered quite possessively.

My uncle Inuyasha appeared and when he saw his son-in-law, he growled, "what the heck are you doin' here?"

Morio grinned again, "Hey dad! Good to see ya! I missed our special girl here too much so thought I'd come see her, I've also decided to help guard, I'll join Mana on the south side."

He was of course referring to Mana who smiled smugly, Inuyasha glared, "whatever…just keep your hands to yourself while you _guarding_!"

"Inuyasha, she is my _wife_" Morio reminded.

My uncle looked like he was about to punch him "yeah and she's my _daughter_ foo!"

There came bickering when Mana joined in, Yoshi and I just blinked at them like they were insane.

"This looks like It'll go on for a while, shall we go see Airi? I know she's missed you." my brother suggested.

I nodded and we set off, Yoshi chuckled, "seeing that sure makes me glad I had Miroku for a father-in-law."

I looked up at Yoshi who now seemed so nostalgic, "the two of you got on well?" I asked.

"Very well, he treated me like one of his sons; he told me that he was glad I was the one his little girl chose. Her mother, Sango, was the same."

I felt sad again, "they were all such good people…weren't they Yoshi, they were heroes, Kagome, Sango and Miroku…all of them."

"They were and still are."

* * *

_Kei's POV_

There was music being played so loudly, the women and men were separated. I was celebrating with the men and Kotone the women.

Drink after drink was poured down my throat, the only two not drinking was Sesshomaru and Katashi. We were singing and dancing, hooting and howling like savages.

Katsu came to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "welcome to the family brother!" he cheered.

Yoshi joined me on the other side, "you better be good to our sister." He warned.

Sora wasn't so cheerful he sipped at his drink and grew a dark expression, "so…you planning on giving Kotone lots of kids?" he hiccupped.

I grinned, "You bet! Twenty at the least!"

Sora scowled, he was always so placid it was weird seeing him so angry. He threw down his cup, "Oh isn't that nice! You can give her all the children she wants! You won't have to see your wife cry herself to sleep when she thinks your asleep!" he spat icily, his wings threw him off balance, Kenta and Hiro caught him.

"Easy now," Kenta hushed, "now is not the time, I think you've had enough to drink."

"He's right Sora" Hiro put in.

Sora shook them both off, "No! It's not fair! Its-"

He was unable to finish, Sesshomaru's fist slammed right into his and Sora was knocked unconscious. Everything fell silent, he hoisted the crow demon over his shoulder so casually and began walking away with him, without a single word of explanation.

"What the hell?" I questioned.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Morio assured, "he's always been an angry drunk…hey let's take the groom for a fly!"

Suddenly I was lifted into the air by Morio, all the people bellow looked so small, they were cheering "higher! Higher!"

Morio soared me through the sky, I outstretched my arms, "I'm flying!" I cheered.

Morio dropped me and I summersaulted to the ground, when Morio joined me we were met with an applause.

"I'm next!" Katsu yelled raising his cup in the air.

We sang some more crude songs, I felt so close to all the guys…I felt like I had new brothers, my family had expanded after I spent so long in exile, a place I had put myself in.

Everything was going so well, I was happier than I have ever been, however all I wanted to do right now was see Kotone, a perfect end to a perfect night would be returning to her and holding her while we slept.

I could tell the others were starting to feel the same, one by one they all began drunkenly staggering away calling out the names of their beloveds.

Kenta was practically crawling, "Yuna…where's Yuna!" he called.

Katashi rolled his eyes, "so pitiful" he took his father's lead and hoisted his brother over his shoulder.

"Katashi…I love you" Kenta slurred.

"Very good brother" Katashi responded and carried him away.

Yoshi was also eager to see his wife, our uncle Inuyasha had to be helped to his chambers. Morio gladly did so, despite how much grief Inuyasha gave him, the half dragon absolutely idolised his father-in-law.

"they can't handle their liquor!" Koga garbled, "once again mutt face I outdrank you!"

"Shut up mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back incoherently. Morio then swept him up and flew him to his room, Mana would no doubt be furious with father, that is unless she was drunk herself.

Katsu grinned, "I gotta go, Sun is waiting."

"Tell her I said goodnight" Zoki said to him. He regretted it instantly when he saw the look on Katsu's face.

"I'd sleep with eyes open tonight if I were you…watch yourself!" Katsu warned before he too stumbled away.

Knowing he wasn't wanted, Zoki walked away and it was just me, Hiro and my father.

"I want to see Kotone!" I demanded.

"Sorry bud" my father responded, "Rin strictly said no"

I scoffed "I wanna see my bride!"

I didn't realise that I wasn't even walking; they were both holding me up and dragging me away.

"You have thousands of nights ahead to spend with her, you can wait another night" Hiro reasoned.

Everything…was so good right now!

* * *

My eyes opened and I realised…._crap…I'm getting married today! I'm marrying Kotone_!

I shot up, only I wasn't alone, I had my brothers and father in the room with me, they were all siling down at me.

"Hey ya drunk baby!" Koga greeted, I rolled my eyes.

"Please stop" I pleaded.

Hiro laughed, "I've never seen you so drunk in all my life."

I groaned, and fell back. My father laughed, "Hey cheer up, right now Sesshomaru is being presented with the box and he will hand your bride the cure, you'll be greeted at the alter by a full-fledged beauty."

I couldn't help but smile, nothing was going wrong! Everything was great.

Suddenly, Ayame burst through, "It's gone!" she cried.

"What is?" my father asked.

"The cure! We went to collect it…the gurads were killed and the box was empty! The cure has been stolen!"

My blood ran cold…it was gone, we'd have till sunset to find it or Kotone would die!

Panic filled every corner as every living being searched. I was mad with determination, I ran so fast that I was separated from the search parties. I found myself in the cure's original chambers, the blood of the guards still stained the stones.

It was an eerie sight to see the empty box, _Kotone…I'll lose her__, who did this and why_?

I heard someone clear their throat, when I turned I was stunned, "you!" I hissed.

Lord Taro, the vile bastard! He stood there casually holding the vile, it glittered like silver, he held it so carelessly I was afraid he'd drip it.

"Why?" I growled, "Why are you doing this? Kotone did nothing to you!"

He laughed, "Nothing?" he spoke, "Nothing! She made a fool of me, she chose a savage over some of nobility!"

I glared at him, "give me the vile or else I'll kill you!"

"Now, now…let's not let your emotions get the better of you." he mocked, "I hear that has been occurring a lot recently."

Realisation hit me, "you're the one who's been doing all this! It was you who attacked my mother, who nearly had us all kill each other in the arena!"

Taro shrugged, "Yes I confess it was me…I am wielder of emotion, but you must remember…the pain and hate was already there, I just bring it to the surface."

I was shaking with rage, "hand it over! Kotone didn't want you…get over it you pathetic bastard! Hand it over and get a five minute head start before we all track you down and kill you."

He laughed, "I hold your bride's life in my hands and you use threats to try and coax it from my hands? Then again you were never one for manners. My plan was to use this to persuade her to marry me instead…but I see that'll be useless, I'm smart enough to know I'd never get away with that, also seeing the state of her…she near made me sick." He flipped the vile and caught it, nearly gave me a heart attack.

"So you know you can't win" I confirmed, "so just give it to me and live…at least another day or so."

He raised an eye brow, "you want it? Here, catch" he threw the vile, down and down it fell. Time slowed itself as I lunged, in mid-air I caught it, relief fill me…until I felt a sharp, cold blade pierce my chest.

Blood rose in my mouth, I tasted the salted brine of my own veins and an incredible searing pain spread through every limb. I fell to the floor; cure gripped in one hand…the other over my chest.

My vision began to blur, when Taro looked down on me I saw him doubled. "The blade was tipped with poison…you have a choice, drink the cure and live….or die a slow painful death so that Kotone may have it, choice is yours…how precious is she to you? Does she mean more than your own life?"

I tried to speak, but all that came from my mouth was more bile and blood.

"Oh and if you were thinking that Tensaiga could save you…it won't, this will destroy your body so much, nothing will bring you back, the cure is your only hope….what's it gonna be? Your life…or hers?"

_Hers! Kotone, I'm gonna die…but it was worth it to save you_!

In my head came a voice, it was Takara, "Life must pay for life" she said, "lives must be given…"

My world went black….

**Kei's dead…Final chapter coming next **


	10. Lives and Loves

_**Chapter 10**_

**Lives and Loves**

_Kotone's POV_

Is it possible to go on living when your heart stops beating? Is it possible to live when your lungs collapse and you feel yourself suffocating? Is it possible to feel your skin pinch all around you and turn to concrete…I was being turned to cold hard stone.

There he laid…dead! Time wouldn't move and despite how fast I was trying to get to him, grief had turned my every limb numb and heavy that it rendered me an animal, crawling on all fours to him…because I couldn't stand.

When I reached him I laid my head upon his chest…trying to find his heartbeat, I was greeted with the cold silence of an empty corpse.

His killer still stood above me, "Taro!" I growled, I choked on my own tears…I didn't know stone could cry. "You dare to remain…you should have run."

He smiled at me evilly, "run, from _you_? Look at you…you're know threat. I want you to look down on him and know you could have prevented this, you should have married me, I would got the cure…I proved I could easily do that, you could have kept him as your servant and he would be alive, your foolishness killed him. He didn't take the cure for himself, he left it for you."

Sure enough in Kei's grasp I saw the vile, I closed my hand over it and laid my head back down, all I heard was the sound of a blade being unsheathed and sensed it over me.

"It's so sad…he died in vain!" Taro uttered, he was about to kill me. Yet I just laid there with my eyes closed and head upon Kei's chest, almost like I welcomed his blade.

_Why aren't I doing anything? Why aren't I saving myself_?

As the blade was just about to hit me, a roar came, Abyss flew at Taro and aimed for the throat.

"Kotone!" A voice called, it was Sora he flew to me and wrenched me away.

"Let me go Sora!" I cried "Don't do this please!"

"Kotone stop struggling you're too weak!" Sora pleaded.

I hated the way Taro was smiling at me, I wanted to rip his face of, I wanted to chew at his throat and torture him in every horrendous was a dark psychotic mind could think of.

When a sudden swift draft came, it filled the passage ways with an icy chill, my father then appeared, for the first time I saw fear in Taro's eyes. He knew his death was coming. I too saw something that was rare to me, a glimpse of the terrifying demon my father was known to be. My father said no words, he needed no words. His eyes were penetrating, ablaze with so much anger. He said not a word, he did not give an expression, but when he started walking towards Taro in a frighteningly calm manner, Taro began to back away. He backed away into the room where the vile had been kept. He stopped when his hit the pillar the box had been set upon.

"Sesshomaru" Taro breathed, "I beg you, spare me! You promised her to me! She was mine by rights…you made a fool of me, I had no choice."

Closer my father came, Taro made a move to run but my father just zipped in front of him, he tried do so again but was unsuccessful, he was not about to escape the great Lord Sesshomaru.

I smelled urine, the snivelling bastard had urinated in fear of my father who sneered at him in disgust for this."She was mine! Mine! You-"

He could not finish his words; my father had put his claws through his throat. Taro was dead within seconds and his blood covered my father's arm.

"That's it!" I shouted, my father looked over his shoulder, "how dare you show him such mercy!"

Sora was still holding me up otherwise I'd collapse, "You gave him such a quick death! He should have suffered as I know he made Kei suffer!" I was getting so angry, Sora restraining me only added to my fury, "get your hands off me crow!" I pushed him away and again fell onto Kei and wept.

Abyss whimpered as he approached me, I yelled at him and told him to go away. I hated everyone, the corrupted and the innocent, the evil and the good, I hated them!

Suddenly they all appeared having smelled the blood. Ayame screamed and clung to Koga who paled as though he were stuck in some nightmare.

As I lay there, amidst the stunned silence, there came a gleam of light…it was the cure, I reached out for it.

"Life must pay for life…" Hiro muttered, he glared at Takara, "you knew this was going to happen!"

She said nothing in return, everyone turned on her.

"You knew!" Ayame seethed, "my son was going to die and you knew!" she lunged at her, Koga held her back but it was clear by the look on his face that he wanted to unleash his wife so she could do her worse upon Takara.

But everyone was so angered, "Is this true?" my mother demanded, "did you know this was going to happen?"

"Life must pay for life" she uttered sheepishly. "There is a path that leads to three lives being saved."

"Which means three people have to die?" Hiro shouted "and who are you to say who lives and who dies? How dare you Tenshi and what is this about this golden egg?"

Kasumi's eyes turned wide "golden egg?" she scowled at Takara, "what do you know the golden egg? What did you tell him?"

Katashi stood before Takara, protecting her from all the wrath being sent her way, "enough" he demanded.

"You're defending her?" Kasumi shrieked, "She didn't even tell us she got her Tenshi powers back, she's been playing us like pieces in a game!"

Katashi wouldn't back down, "I trust in her! Everything she does has a purpose and is for the good of this family. Stand down or I'll make you all, no one is touching her." He set himself on fire.

Everyone backed away; my mother and father were the only ones not to fear him. I held the vile in my hand. This was why I lost Kei…_life must__ pay for life_; he died so that I could live.

They were all bickering, it was them against Takara and Katashi, the only ones to watch me were my mother and father, they watched over me so carefully.

I wanted to break the cure in my hands, just crush it! Something was stopping me, just as something had stopped me from defending myself against Taro.

"Enough!" I called, I still held the vile, "Someone…please, I want to put Kei in his room,"

They all grew tense, "Kotone, we should bury him" Kenta told me.

I wanted to punch him "not yet!" I snapped, "After sunset."

Mother looked worried, "why? You are planning to drink the cure before then…aren't you? You know Kei would want that."

I shot her a glare, "Don't! Don't talk of him like you knew him better than I did! No one knew him better than me! I know very well he'd want me to drink it, the fact he lays here dead is proof of that itself…I'm not ready for him to be buried, we were meant to be married at sunset…I can't let him go till then. Do as I ask…or I'll scream this place to ruins!"

They did as I asked, we were in a cave room, this won had a window carved into it, the sunlight covered Kei as he lay in his bed, I almost let myself believe he was just asleep. The hours crawled by, every half hour they came and asked if I had taken the cure yet, each time they were disappointed. The sun was close to setting and they would be back to pour it down my throat by force. Yes…they'd storm in here, pin me down and pour it down my throat, I'd be a full-fledged demon, I would spend thousands of years, grieving. Humans, when they say they will grieve forever, they don't know what forever is because their lives are so brief, for immortals…its completely different, if we say forever…we have to truly mean it! Without knowing it, my family would condemn me to a living hell, all because the wanted me to live.

I now know why I didn't want to defend myself against Taro…he didn't know it, but he was doing me a kindness, one swift swipe of his sword I'd have had a quick death and I'd be with Kei again.

I held the vile between finger and thumb, "life must pay for life" I uttered to myself. "But not you Kei…your life is worth too much…I mean, I was dying anyway…if not for me, you'd have lived on for so long and you'd have probably found another woman to love, some she wolf probably."

The liquid in the vile gleamed, "I don't want a life without you…." I removed the cork, "your death won't be in vain" I promised and brought the cure to my lips, "I'll bring you back, somehow….even if my life must pay the cost."

I filled my mouth with the cure but did not swallow, instead I cupped his face and placed my mouth over his and let the cure into his mouth and trickle down his throat. He wouldn't be able to drink it himself, this was the only way for it to be drunk and leave me with the beauty of a last kiss…

The sun was setting, I felt myself beginning to fade. A light came from Kei's skin….his beautiful lips returned to their former shade. I let out a gasp when I saw his chest move…he was breathing. I could hear his heart beating and the blood pulsing through his precious veins.

Happiness had made me delirious, I started laughing manically and crying at the same time, my hands gripping at his arm, his skin was growing warm, life was pulsating through him. As he slowly came to life…mine began to fade with the sun that was sinking behind me…

I felt my skin shrinking around me, my heart was slowing down, and the tips of my fingers were starting to crumble into ash.

His eyes fluttered open, he looked so confused, he shot up and looked around the room and at his hands. "I'm alive…" Kei breathed in disbelief.

Our eyes met, it was like being struck with vibrant green lightening, they were beautiful! He smiled and held my face, but when he saw the empty vile he looked at me and when he removed one of his hands, part of my cheek flaked away. Kei's eyes turned wide, they flickered from the vile, to me, to the sunset and then back to me.

"K….what have you done?" he panicked, his voice faltered as though it was over a lump being formed in throat. "K, no! No! Why? You damn idiot! How could you do this? You damn, damn fool! Kotone, No!" he cleaned his forehead against mine, but I could tell he was so afraid to touch me.

A tear escaped from eye, "I…I would do it all again, I have no regrets Kei" I whispered, I was suddenly filled a huge amount of agony, I fell into Kei, I was ageing so rapidly, skin shrinking, hair falling. I could hear him crying my name. My skin and bones deteriorating into ash there in his hands…I let out a piercing sonic shriek that made the caves rattle.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Rin was cleaning the blood from my arm; our hearts spoke in secret, without anyone knowing we shared with each other our deepest concerns for the situation. There was no one else I would allow to clean my wounds or see to me, I licked my own wounds in the past…but she was me, she and I were the same being, my wounds were her wounds now, so I could easily allow her to treat. I had received cuts from when Taro claw's dug into my arm as I opened his throat, this meant she did too, I saw to her wounds personally.

What scorned me more than anything was the look in Kotone's eyes…within an instant she became another person who hated everything and everyone, including myself.

Without words she told everything she was feeling also.

"She has the cure…." I mentioned aloud to her.

Rin sighed as she finished up cleaning my arm, "but she will never be the same again, my lord, I fear that we have truly lost her forever. The daughter we love so…died with Kei"

I was about to respond when a certain smell filled my nose, something was not right. Inuyasha ran to us.

"Sesshomaru…you smell that right?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" my wife asked, her brows knitted in perplexity.

I closed my eyes as I explained, "That scent…it's Kei's…I smell his blood…soaring."

Rin shook her head, "No…No that isn't possible."

A blood curdling screech filled the cavern and shook us, I caught Rin as she almost fell. I covered her ears and shielded her as the high pitched scream was almost deafening.

When the squawk stopped their came another shout, "Help! Somebody help!"

My blood ran cold, mine and Rin's heart clenched. My wife looked up at me, "that was Kei's voice" she whimpered.

Inuyasha frowned…."No, Kei's dead…that would mean…."

I grabbed Rin and soared full pelt through the passage ways_, I smell him…he's alive…Kotone, you wouldn't!_

I burst into the chamber, shattering the stone doors to pieces, there was a living, breathing wolf cub…covered in ash…it was her! it was her smell, it was Kotone. She had given Kei the vile, she chose his life over her own.

_Life must pay for life_….damn Tenshi!

He looked over himself not knowing what to do, Rin let out a high pierced shriek that brought the attention of all else into the chamber. Koga and Ayame rushed to their son, I hated them for their happiness, their child was given back to them, all due to the bravery and stupidity of my own. But still I saw some guilt, confusion and sorrow in their faces too.

The ashes that covered Kei…reeked of her, it was her….it was all she left behind!

Rin was soaking my chest with her tears…I hid my face. "Someone do something!" she ordered and then turned to Takara and pointed. "_You_! Do something! Do something!"

I restrained her, but still the Tenshi had five seconds to tell me how I could get my daughter back….or I'd kill her, she knew this, I could tell by the way she looked back at me. Rin of course knew what I was feeling and she did not disagree, my wife was always so merciful and forgiving, not this time, this time she wanted revenge and she felt is so deeply and so painfully it near erupted us both.

Sensing the danger his wife was in, Katashi stepped in front, he held Takara by the shoulders, "please…tell us what has to be done…..my gentle rain…tell me how to save my sister!"

She looked at all of us, all the grief, Kei was frozen in place, his parents tried to shake him free of the trance he was under.

Takara wandered to him and scooped up Kotone's ashes, placing them in a silken purse and handed it to me. "We must take her remains to the guardian of the underworld, you must bargain for her…"

"How are we meant to get there?" Rin asked, I looked down at her with slight surprise, she responded with a scowl "of course I'm coming with you."

"So am I!" Kei spoke up, suddenly appearing beside us.

"As for getting there…" Inuyasha spoke, he then took out Tessaiga, the sword I had once fought so fiercely to obtain, I would shatter it to pieces now if it would get Kotone back. "I'll use this."

"Just remember" Takara called before he could swing, "the underworld is no place for the living, those with the light of life are not welcome there, you will have to go beyond the darkness, that is where the new guardian dwells."

"You don't need to tell me that" I snapped at her, "I've been there before, the last guardian died by my hand" I looked to Katashi, "I will be needing Tensaiga back, just for now."

He handed it to me cautiously, Rin held the remains to her heart, I could tell she was uttering some prayer in her mind.

"I will come with you…I will be your guide." Takara spoke and she said it in a way that meant that it was decided, I made no argument, I was so angered with that I would happily drag her into the netherworld with me!

Katashi however disagreed with her but she turned to him, laid her hand on his cheek, "my silver storm, I have to go and I must go without you…I am a Tenshi for this brief time again so I am in no danger at all."

They all stood back, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, when his daughter ran to him "father! Please don't go…I have this feeling you won't be coming back!"

He cupped the back of her head, "that might be so…just in case…you know I love you and your brother right? I love you both and the grandchildren you've given me…I'm not one to spew this kind of mush so you know I mean it,"

Mana's eyes glistened, "If you see mother…will you tell her we miss her?"

"My parents too" Airi chimed in, "tell them that all of us, my brothers and sisters…my children, we love them and miss them, that I hoped to one day see them again."

Rin and I suddenly realised that this may be the last time we see our children again, he looked at me. Years of marriage and the eternal bond that strengthened over the years allowed us to practically read each other's thoughts.

"_Should we tell them we might not come back_?" her eyes spoke to me, I observed them again, they were already so grief stricken with the loss of their sister, to tell them that they may lose us to would be more than they could handle.

So with a look of my own I answered, "_No_" and she instantly understood why.

"Okay…everybody stand back!" Inuyasha called, he swiped the sword and called for the technique I had passed to him, "_Meidō Zangetsuha_!"

With that a path to the underworld opened before us, I took hold of Rin and we leapt in together without hesitation, the others swiftly followed.

We found ourselves on an ever forming path, "Tenshi in front!" I ordered.

She agreed and did so, I felt a tremor in Rin's heart, she was starting to feel guilty and merciful towards Takara who she accepted like a daughter, but there was still that feeling we had been betrayed by her.

Kei was now holding Kotone's remains, the look of pure determination on his face was stifling.

"It reeks of death!" Rin spoke, her nose crinkled, "this is no place for Kotone…"

Inuyasha looked around, "nor Kagome…or Miroku and Sango, it's not fair that they're here."

"They're not" Takara clarified, "they are in heaven where gods and other heroes dwell…they're sacrifices in life made them too pure for such darkness…but be wary Lord Inuyasha, there are gateways to heaven that only open to those who truly seek its embrace and are worthy of it."

Inuyasha frowned, "wait…no one with demonic blood is allowed in heaven right?"

"That is correct" she affirmed.

Inuyasha did not respond, he just looked so downcast, that is because Kagome and his friends were in a world he would never be able to reach.

We followed on, I could hear the hissing of demons, their claws scraping on the walls…I had sworn so long ago that I would never allow Rin to place another toe in this dark place again, yet here she was and completely fearless.

Suddenly, the path shook and began to crumble, it fell beneath our feet and for some reason my power of levitation was taken from me.

I fell below with Rin in my arms, I heard Kei and Inuyasha cry out as they too fell. As Kei fell he took my daughter's remains with him.

Into the blackness we fell, Takara hovering above, "you must all walk your own paths to the guardian of the netherworld…we shall all meet at the end…if your hearts are true." She told us, and then all we saw was darkness.

* * *

_Inuyasha's pov_

I laid upon the stone ground, the air was breezing from bellow my feet, all around me was blackness and I held to Tessaiga, ready to use it.

"Inuyasha" came a call; I looked over my shoulder, "Inuyasha"

My breath hitched, "K-Kagome?" I stuttered, all the darkness around me morphed in something else…suddenly I was back home in the village, I was outside my hut, the one I shared with Kagome, the place where we raised our children.

There was even the little herb garden she had grown so that she could make her own medicine, Jinenji had shown her how.

"How did I get here?" I wondered aloud.

"There you are" came a giggle, "I see you're back already!"

I turned and there she stood, my wife holding a basket of medicinal herbs, I just stared at her, waiting for her to again turn into a shadow.

She frowned at me though maintained her smile, "Inuyasha, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she placed down the basket.

I rushed at her and held her so tightly, "Kagome…" I breathed, she smelled the same.

I heard her chuckle, "You've only been gone a couple days…come inside the kids want to see you and later we're having dinner with Sango and Miroku."

I pulled back, "the kids are here? But they're all grown up…"

She again frowned at me, "grown up? Inuyasha, Mana's only a year old and Kioshi is eight….you know that. You seem stressed; Keade can watch the kids tonight, me, you, Sango and Miroku can hang out tonight, Keade won't mind…you look like you need to relax a little" she hooked her arm around mine and laid her head on my shoulder.

"K-Keade's alive?" I whispered.

Kagome laid her cool hand upon my forehead, "are you feeling okay?"

I took her gently by the wrist and removed her hands, "tell me the truth…what is this place?"

She sighed, "You don't understand…Inuyasha, you and I will forever be divided because I went to heaven instead of remaining here…but this was created for you, stay here with me…in this domain and we'll live here like we used to…Sango and Miroku are here too, stay with me Inuyasha….stay here."

I moved away, "I can't! I have to find Kotone…and this…this isn't real."

She scowled at me, "Forget about that little creature! Forget about everyone! Stay with me Inuyasha!" her voice began to change, her eyes were changing. "Stay with me!" she hissed.

I moved away, and readied my sword.

_I can't do it…this thing still looks like Kagome…I can't harm anything that even looks like her!_

The village vanished and I as again lost in a dark void, the demon Kagome scraping at me with longs, blood stained claws.

"Stay with me! Stay with me!" it screeched like a Banshee.

I swiped at it to make it back away but I couldn't cut it….it still had her face.

"I have to find my niece! Nothing will stop me from helping her…and I won't settle for a mere copy of Kagome or the life we shared together, it would be a mockery to her memory!" I yelled back.

An arrow was shot from out of nowhere and banished away the fake Kagome. "How could you think that was me for even a second?"

I looked over my shoulder and there stood the real Kagome, dressed in a brilliant white silk kimono, she seemed to radiate a light.

I stepped towards her cautiously, her smile was gently, "Inuyasha, it's okay…it's really me…"

I held her, "dummy! It's about time you showed up!"

She chuckled, "_me_? I've been the one waiting for _you_."

I hugged her even closer, "I'm here now…how did you get here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Heaven has many doors to this place, and there are some domains for those who were good in life, like Sango's family, Keade…even your mother and father Inuyasha! We come visit them as often as we can…when we're not watching over all of you…speaking of which, let's go find our niece! I came here to guide you through the underworld, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and raced away, now this was the _real _Kagome!

* * *

_Kei's POV_

Why didn't that damn Tenshi do anything? How could she let us fall like that? I sat up and in a panic I checked that I still held Kotone's remains. When I found them at my side I held them close to my heart.

_Kotone…I'm getting you out of here! I promise you…where are the others? I need to find them, I'm the one with the remains_.

I raced through the darkness, _I can smell her_! _She's close…so close! Kotone, where are you?_

"HALT!" called a voice so deep and loud it almost rattled the void.

I turned to see a legend; it was my great grandfather…grandfather of my mother, the wise white wolf. Only he wasn't in his wolf form, he was a grand figure, with piercing eyes.

"Where is your wolf pride? You run into the underworld in hopes to marry a half demon! Not only is she half human…the wench is half dog! I will not let you disgrace our pack, you're not getting anywhere near the guardian!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "wanna bet old man?" I growled back, _no one talks about my woman like that! I don't care if we are related_! A fight broke out between us.

"Fool! Her grandfather….the demon Lord Inu Taisho, he would have condemned us…he and I fought many battles, how could you betray your kin like this? He wouldn't allow this mix and neither will I!"

He leapt at me and stole Kotone's ashes right from my hand, now I was pissed! I raced after him, demons clawed at me, screeching at me, "Let her go!" the hissed, "you are not worthy of a child of Sesshomaru…you are nothing!"

"That might be so!" I yelled at them, I was charging one, knocking them away and shattering them with my fists. "I am _nothing_…right now, because Kotone is _everything_…everything good and powerful in me….she makes me something…." I punched down another demon, "so nothing will ever stop me from obtaining her!"

My great grandfather was just up ahead, "you messed with the wrong cub, old man!"

Before I could get there, someone else got there. The white figure struck down my great grandfather and shattered him into pieces whilst catching Kotone's remains in his other hand.

I could not help but halt, "Sesshomaru?" I asked but was so unsure for though he had a certain presence of Sesshomaru, there was a lot of Lord Inuyasha about him too. However this dog demon was old…I could tell by the way he looked no older than mid-forties, for a demon that will only age a year every two hundred or so …yes, he had to be old…maybe older than my great grandfather.

His demonic aura was strong….stronger than Lord Sesshomaru's, something I never thought possible. But despite how strong he seemed, despite how much authority he gave off and despite how much respect he instantly drew from me…I was not scared of him.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious dog demon.

He smirked at me, "I'm an ally, here to guide you through this dark maze, tell me, what is your relationship with Kotone?"

I scowled at him, "what business is it of yours?" I demanded angrily, _I bet this was another suitor who died before he could get the chance to claim her_, _well if he thinks I'm letting him anywhere near my bride…he's gotta another thing coming!_

"I'm her grandfather" he replied coolly.

_Oh Crap_! "Wait you mean…you're"

"Inu Taisho…father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" he bowed, again I was in awe. Kotone had told me everything about this Lord…he was astounding and he now appeared to me.

"Why have sought me?" I asked.

He again gave a smile, it was such a fatherly smile and he handed me Kotone's remains, this meant something, he trusted his granddaughter's life in my hands.

"I was there at the beginning of both my son's lives and I named them myself, I now intend to be with them as they go on to the next part of their journey. Finally….Sesshomaru has someone to protect….I also intend to see what kind of man you are… after all you are not only marrying my last grandchild but the heir to the empire I built…I want to see how far you'll go even still."

_Damn! Now I've gotta impress her grandfather too, but I'm not too worried, I can already tell that he likes me. I'm coming to get ya K! You're not escaping marriage to me that easy!_

* * *

_Rin's POV_

I awoke the same moment as Sesshomaru, I felt guilty for I knew the only reason he passed out was because of me, my mighty Lord could have withstood that drop, it was I who couldn't. I was weak.

"Rin….you're alright?" my Lord inquired.

I nodded and he helped me to my feet, we observed our surroundings. My lord and I were in a green pasture, flowers of many colours filled the place. There were temples reaching into and endless sky of blue, a long marble bridge stretched across a crystal lake.

We were not alone amongst this pasture, there were humans, demons and half demons…all of them coinciding, being served by maids and men with flowers in their hair and wearing robes of silk.

"My Lord and Lady…would you care for refreshments" one of the servers offered us fruit that shone a pink light…it was food for the dead.

When I refused she looked confused and near dropped the platter when she noticed that we were living. "Why are here?" the maiden asked, "This is a place for those who want to rest in peace…you must leave them to it…I warn you that we are here to protect these souls from any corruption!"

_If she wasn't already dead I would kill her just to silence her_ I could hear my husband's heart speak, sensing his arising irritation I laid my arm upon his shoulder.

"We mean no harm to these here souls" Rin clarified, "Our purpose is to meet with the guardian…we are here to bargain with him, we're here for our daughter."

The maiden frowned, "I see…I must say you are brave indeed," she looked upon my Lord, and her eyes turned wide "You're…_his_ son…I can tell just by looking upon you!"

_Wha__t is she talking about? How would she know anything about his father_? The woman bowed low, "My Lord…I am Etsuko, I serve your father in his realm…he is a demon so kind, fierce and respected that he gained many loyal subjects and created a domain of his here within the underworld…this is a part of it, all here adore him…and we will serve you and your lady."

_Really?_ I heard many stories about the great Lord Inu No Taisho…but he actually forged a kingdom of his own in the underworld? What struck my Lord more than anything was the fact that he realised that his father was here, that our paths may cross…then another thought struck me.

"Is my family here?" I asked, "I have a father named Shou…a mother named Yasu and a brother, he was nine when he died…his name was Yori…are they here?"

Etsuko smiled gently, "My Lady Rin…of course they are here…would you like to see them before you continue?"

I near choked on my emotion and I couldn't speak…all I could do was nod. We followed her, I wandered close behind, Sesshomaru had his arm around me…supporting me. So many years I had longed to see them again…to hear their voices and feel their warm embrace…it was like a dream…a beautiful, wonderful…surreal dream!

We were taken to a hut…surrounded by flowers, I near burst into tears when I noticed the home resembled the one we had shared when I was a child…the very one I was born in! I wouldn't have held myself together…if not for Sesshomaru.

There they were…laughing and playing, my brother…Yori…he was so tiny, still nine…still a child! My mother and father hadn't changed. I stared unable to approach them…I feared if I did so, they would disappear before my eyes…and I lose them again.

"Go to them Rin" Sesshomaru uttered quietly.

One foot in front of the other…I approached. It was Yori who saw me first, he halted and stared in awe…my parents followed his direction…they froze, it was like they feared the same as me…that this was all too good to be true!

"Rin?" my father spoke…

Hearing his voice again…the same gentle tone that would coax me into sweet dreams as I was tucked in at night…hearing it again after so long…the tears burst from my eyes and the emotion poured.

"Daddy!" I blubbered, I ran to them, they all clung to me so tightly, all of them trying to hold me at the same time, we all fell upon the our knees in a long and beautiful embrace. I was a child once again breathing in my mother's perfume, warm against my father's chest, listening to my brother cry…all three who died protecting me from the bandits…giving me the chance to one day meet Sesshomaru and having children of my own! Sesshomaru watched with pure fascination.

Mother held my face "my dearest! We have all watched over you and we are so proud of you! We are proud of the woman you became, the man you married, the grandchildren you gave us! I have waited to hold you again for so long…sweet baby!"

"Mama!" I breathed.

Yori dried the tears from my cheeks, "Priestess Keade is with us, she's so nice! She's with her sister Kikyo now."

_Oh Kami! This is such bliss! I feel I'll explode with all the joy…this is so bitter sweet_!

Sesshomaru came forward and offered me his hand, "Rin…we must find Kotone…"

"Kotone?" I whispered, in my state of wonder…I had forgotten I was no longer a little girl, that I was a woman with children…one of which I needed to save. "Kotone!"

I took his hand and looked back at them "Listen…I have to-"

"-Save Kotone" father interrupted, "that's our girl…go…save our grandchild…but be careful and remember…we are always with you…and we always love you."

_I'll be back soon_….I wanted to utter that, but how could I? Dying would mean killing the love of my life along with me…but still.

Etsuko laid a hand on my shoulder, "Come…I will lead you back to the path to the guardian…"

Walking away from them…was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. We followed Etsuko in silence.

"Have you noticed that they don't react to Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru asked me, "When I came to retrieve you…the corpses all crawled towards the sword…begging to be saved…here it has no effect."

"Those corpses were horrid souls all going to a darker realm" Etsuko answered, "the souls here…they don't want to leave, they are at peace, they are happy…they are home."

_Home_…I felt it too…and so did Sesshomaru…

She opened a giant doorway that lead to a dark abyss, "I wish you luck upon your travels…but be careful…and be prepared for what the guardian may ask as payment for your daughter's life."

_Life must pay for life_…

but whose?

**Okay tiny lie…thought this was gonna be the last chapter, too long so will have another one, the real last chapter is coming soon, hope you don't mind.**


	11. It's done

**Chapter 11**

**It's done**

_Kasumi's POV_

Sora placed a blanket around my shoulders; it was what shook me from my trance. I felt his warmth as he sat beside me, I leaned against him.

"Do you think they're okay?" I uttered.

He placed his arm around me, "I do" he answered and he sounded sure…it was a great comfort, even still.

"I want them all back safely, my parents, my sister, my uncle…all of them!" I said desperately.

"Even Takara?" Sora asked, "you seemed so angry with her…I even sensed a storm approaching outside."

"Of course even Takara!" I insisted, "I love her as I love the other wives of my brothers…like a sister, she is as dear to me as Kotone is. But when I discovered that she had kept so much from us, after all we have been through…I felt betrayed. But I have to remember what she said to Katashi…that deception is part of a Tenshi's nature, that she is ruthless in her devotion to this family…so much so that she would deceive us in order to help us…"

I recalled the reaction of my brothers and me…a storm did brew outside on my part….Katashi was aflame and the lingering fires in the torches grew, Katsu shook the cave slightly and formed cracks, had he lost all control he could have crumbled this entire cave upon us. Kenta…I heard the water in the cave was quack and some spill from the cracks that Katsu had created, any moment the water would have burst through and we'd have drowned in Kenta's grief. Yoshi…for the first time I saw his true human age….he looked forty six, he actually seemed to age even more. His reaction whenever he was truly struck with grief was to turn to stone….this was something he had learned from watching father.

So many thoughts were going through my mind, I snuggled closer to Sora, "do you think she's in the underworld? Our golden egg"

His lips rested on my head, "no my spring breeze, she was a creature of mythology, something made of magic and wonderment…our Tenma dwells in heaven with other such creatures , she is growing there and looking down upon us, loving us every minute of her life on high."

A tear fell from my eyes, he always knew what to say…it's because he knew me so well, since the moment I was born. Due to his previous blindness he knew the sound my footsteps and the temperature of my breath…the smell of my hair and every inch of my heart.

"I have been so cruel to you" I uttered.

"Only because life has been so cruel to you."

I shook my head, "no…it hasn't, I had a tragedy and it has left a scar…but I have had a good life…it has been kind. My family….you and our son, our home together….I've lived well, I've lived happily and whatever the outcome of today, I will go on doing so in the memory of all the people…who have made my life so."

We sat in silence for a moment, I looked around, we were all sitting ducks…none of us knew what to do…all of us retreating then into the comforts of our mates… well aside from Katashi, he was sitting with Yoshi and Airi, both of them assuring him that his wife was safe.

Hiro came into view, he and his father the chief were consoling Ayame. When I saw him I recalled how he knew something of the golden egg…Takara had said something to him and I had to know what that is.

I excused myself from Sora, assuring I would be back presently. I approached Hiro and laid my hand on his shoulder.

When he looked to me I spoke "Hiro…if I could have a moment," and with that he followed me to somewhere quieter.

"What is it lady Kasumi?" he asked quietly, he was worried….sad…I can understand why, he lost his brother, when he got him back at the sacrifice of his former bride, who he cared for as a sister…now they were both in the underworld…fighting for each other, but who was fighting for him?

I couldn't think of this right now, I had to ask him, "What did my sister-in-law tell you? What is your connection to my golden egg?"

He didn't look at me as he answered, "I didn't know the gold egg….was a reference to your child. By the way, I'm very sorry for your predicament…I'm sorry for your loss. Takara told me…that I still had a purpose for with your family….I am…apparently…to wed the golden egg."

My eyes went wide and I near swooned, luckily Hiro steadied me. "Lady Kasumi, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and took in a deep breath, "my child…lived within me briefly….she died there too, what game is this? You can't marry the dead…I don't understand!" I was again becoming emotional.

"I didn't mean to upset you, especially now…we're all so very tense right now, I'm not sure what she meant" he said, he looked very concerned.

I dried my tears, "no…don't be sorry, it's just such a painful subject for my husband and I. Her name was Tenma…"

Hiro smiled, "Tenma…it mean Pegasus…a mythological creature of flight…beautiful, I'm sure she would have been too. I don't know what Takara meant, but I would give anything to give you and Sora your golden egg, and I want you know…I'm forever your ally now."

I nodded "thank you, Hiro…You're very kind."

I again observed him, he would have been a wonderful husband to Kotone, but it was undeniable that she belonged with Kei, just as mother belonged with father and I with Sora. Still, he would make a woman very happy…that much was true and I could tell that this man was going to be a part of our lives forever…somehow.

* * *

_Yoshi's POV_

Our hands clasped together so tightly, our parents were in the underworld, hers and mine…though mine had the chance to return, along with my sister and uncle.

Memories were creeping into my mind as I looked upon the remainder of my siblings, there was time I had not known them, there was a time I was nothing more than an ugly peasant boy, abandoned by his birth mother and abused by the other children. All I had was mother…then father came into our lives, he was figure in white, he glowed like a full moon…and he shone upon us and my life changed forever.

Airi leaned her head against me, "they have no idea…do they" she stated, "They all grew up in a beautiful palace, living a life of luxury. All their lives they have known your mother as the immortal human queen of the western lands, they have no idea what the true colour of her eyes are…what she looked like as a mortal. You were there the day she was reborn and connected to Sesshomaru."

I nodded, "I'll never forget that day….that night…I wasn't allowed to see her while she was ill, I was so young and didn't understand why mother would get up…why she was so pale, why she shivered when her skin was boiling hot. I came to her the next day…she looked so different, but I knew when she smiled…that it was truly her…mother has a very distinct smile. She was covered in red….she told me it was paint…looking back I of course realise it was her blood…and his, the stranger that lay next to her. Even then when I looked at Sesshomaru for the first time, I knew…I knew….he was the only man who I could call father."

Airi kissed my cheek, "we are getting old now my love…but your family are still so young, do you regret not becoming a demon? Do you regret surpassing the chance to have the vile for yourself?"

I smiled and kissed her hair, "Growing old with you…makes me so glad to be mortal."

She kissed my lips, "it's all coming to an end…this era…a new one is to begin…shall we tell the others?"

I shook my head, "no, they will see for themselves soon enough, for now Airi…stay this way with me…"

She did just so, the daughter of Monk Miroku and Demon slayer Sango, wed the adopted son of Lord Sesshomaru and lady Rin, who could have predicted this all those many years ago?

"I fear for our daughter" she uttered, "Aya…she may endure the pain that Inuyasha has…she loves Shippo and their children, but they are doomed to lose her to old age. I saw the affect this had on Mana and Kioshi too, our grandchildren will feel that pain as they did, what will we do then?"

I sighed, "We will be long gone before then…it'll be up to Shippo to do what's right"

Airi nodded, "Yoshi….in four years' time, I want you to hand your domain to our eldest son…Arata. Then I want us to live together in the hut I was born in and grew up in…the one my father and Inuyasha somehow built with their own hands…I want us to live simply in the village where we first met, where you claimed me from…no servants, no luxuries….just us, old and humble…still make daisy chains and playing hide and seek in the nearby forest…that's what I've always dreamt of."

I took her hand, "Yes Airi…it is my duty…and honour, as your husband to make all your dreams come true." Also I truly believe that is what my parents, my mother in particular, would want for me. Airi had always been so young and tender at heart, the simple life suited her far more. I had been raised in Sesshomaru's world since two and I was grateful to him, but now that the end of this era was coming, it was time for another to begin.

She smiled contently, "I'm so glad, I do love you"

"Even though I'm sometimes a poopy head?"

She giggled, "of course, even then…you're my favourite poopy head."

It felt strange, she and I out of everyone was so content with what was going on. Though we were worried everyone else was terrified. I suppose because we are human, we mature faster than demon offspring, emotionally anyway. I trusted that Takara would make all of this right in some way, I had to believe that. Mother had always prepared me, her "_little prince_" for a day like this. They all know my mother as the incredible and beautiful immortal…I knew her when she was a young, barefooted peasant girl, raising an orphaned prince, I'm surprised at the many twists and turns our lives have taken and has lead us to where we are now. I regret nothing…nothing.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

-Flashback-

_I stood by the grave of Kagome, I buried her next to my mother…as I laid down the flowers, I uttered, "Come back one more time…come back and see me one last time…"_

-End of flashback

"Inuyasha! Behind you! Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled and shot her arrow, she struck the demon that crept behind me as I plunged face first into the dirt.

"What the hell Kagome!" I yelled.

"They want your life force; if they get you they'll suck the life from you! Tessaiga will not work in the underworld…we have to rely on my arrows."

I nodded, "Got it! Get on my back!"

She jumped on and we soared down the pathway of the underworld. She shot the demons that came at me.

"Hit the mark!" she commanded her arrow and sure enough it hit straight and true…she could give the arrow maids a run for their money.

We paused for breath, well…I did, Kagome no longer had breath. "Why didn't you ever come back?" I asked, "As a ghost or something…why didn't you come visit me? Tell me the truth if I could find some way to bring you back from the dead…would you take it?"

She looked so sad, "Inuyasha, it's not as easy as that…. But I've always watched over you…over our children and grandchildren…but to be honest, I could come to earth as a spirit…because…I'm happy here. Ghosts have unfinished business, they are tortured souls clinging to the life they had. I couldn't return because I had no unfinished business, I'm at peace. Also, as the years go by, one day I'll get to see my own birth and Sota's, I'll get to watch over the family I left in the future, I'll see Sota grow up and get married, I'll see if my mom ever found love again, then they'll join me too, I've been waiting for you Inuyasha, waiting for you to come to me."

How could I argue? She wasn't done, "Sango and Miroku have too…and we did visit, in your dreams…I told you to come and find us when you're ready, but only you can decide when that is. Anyway…we have to find our niece, we're close by…I sense it."

We headed into the dark together; we'd always face the darkness together.

* * *

_Kei's POV_

-Flashback-

"_K! Seriously, just leave me alone…it's my day off, go bother your other bodyguards" I complained, I was walking really quickly, too quickly for her, she was running alongside me. She was twelve years old now and still such a pain._

_She grabbed my arm and scorched me with a basilisk's glare, "is that all you are?" she confronted, "my bodyguard? I thought we were friends! Friends stick together…they spend time with each other! All I want is to show you a song I composed, I used a different instrument this time…it's called a piano…father had it sent from the west side of the world! I already know how to play it…please come listen…this isn't a commandment from your princess…it's a request from your friend!" _

_Dammit! Why do her eyes have to glitter like that when she begs! Kotone hardly ever begs! "Fine K! I'll come hear you play!" _

_I listened to her all afternoon…I was lost in another world…a world her music had created, the magic that was dredged from the deep depths of her soul. Only earlier that day I had watched her practice with her blades…now those lethal hands of hers became poised and danced across the ebony and ivory keys. That was the best way to describe Kotone, lovely and lethal…made of courage, strength and mercy._

_Once she was done, I shocked her by requesting that she play her flute for me, she did so and I will always remember that haunting melody. _

_Damn K, once again…you've confused me._

_I listened and listened and she played on without complaint. Kotone the played the harp for me and I thought I was in heaven. _

"_This is one I wrote for you Kei" It was then she played Ehru…a violin string instrument her brother Yoshi had sent to her from China. The Ehru…it was like the sound was paving a bridge to heaven and I was crossing it with her. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up there was a blanket over me._

_Kotone was on her window seat admiring the view, the sun shining upon her and the breeze in her raven hair. Abyss was resting with her, his head there on her lap while she absentmindedly stroked his fur. When she noticed I was awake she smiled._

"_It's about time you woke up" she said pleasantly, "I was getting so bored I was about to shove my Ehru stick up your nose." She gestured to the weapon in hand._

_My smile fell when she said that, that was until she started laughing…her laugh was so infectious…I couldn't help but join in. this was the best way to spend my day off._

-End of Flashback-

"That sound…" I breathed, I held to Kotone's ashes, the haunting melody she once played for me in her chambers…that Ehru, it came sweeping in, as gentle as her touch. "It's her music…she played this for me once."

Inu No Taisho, he ignored it and walked straight on, the demons of the underworld recoiled from him and dared not attack me as long as I walked with him.

A pathway appeared to the right of me; it lit up with a silver light…the sounds was coming from that direction. a wind blew…it carried her smell.

"She's down there!" I informed her grandfather; I outstretched my arm….I near gasped when I heard her giggle. "She is! Kotone is down there!"

I moved towards the other path, a green luminous whip spun around my ankle and pull me back. It was the same whip technique Sesshomaru had.

But it wasn't Sesshomaru stopping me; it was his father, "so that's where Sesshomaru got it from." I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head.

"My granddaughter is not in that direction. You must allow your grief and eagerness to cloud your judgment, the demons of the underworld intend to lure you away from my protection, they do not like your intentions of saving Kotone."

I nodded, "Okay…Lord Taisho…I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me…Kotone would still be alive, she gave up her life, so that I could live."

I looked down at the satchel, I had all that was currently left of her in my hands and it hurt more than anything.

To my shock, he smiled at me, "I've seen her through the many mirrors of this realm, in the kingdom I created…everyone misses something all of us here see so clearly…Kotone is a blend of her parents…however, out of all my grandchildren, she is most like me…at least she will be, once she is fully fledged. Now…follow on, we are close…"

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

"Get down Rin!" I ordered, she ducked in to my arms, I slashed at them with my venomous claws, Tensaiga was quaking in it scabbard, it sensed the dead longing to be revived, I would not save these souls…they deserved what they were getting!

I leapt up, carrying Rin with me and took down another, _they are persistent…too persistent, I can fight them off…but if they separate Rin from me…they'll drain her…if so at least I'll die with her, but we can't die until Kotone lives!_ Rin knew all this too.

An old voice croaked in our heads, instantly we recognised it as Kaede, "the bond between ye both has not waned… you have gotten stronger"

Rin's eyes were wide "Keade…" it was strange, though the voice was old…Keade was nothing more than a child by appearance it was an crones voice resounding from the throat of a little girl with both eyes healed. Her little hands took Rin's.

" ….the eternal bond has transformed you both" she continued, "the Tenshi Takara was right…life must pay for life…to save Rin and bind her to you…the two of ye had to be reborn….you had to become truly merged, truly one person. In order to become that one person you had to let one halves of yourselves die…slowly Sesshomaru's anger and cruelty vanished, and Rin's naivety and ignorance did too. The death of the cruel Sesshomaru was many years before the bond, when he bought Rin back from the dead the first time, his cruel and bitter half died to bring her back. You two are so conjoined emotionally and mentally that now one cannot live without the other…Sesshomaru is the body and Rin the soul."

With both eyes healed the former priestess peered up at me, "you have both come along way, you have endured so much…the time to rest is near." With that she began walking away.

Rin outstretched her arm, "Keade wait!" she was too late, Kikyo appeared and took her little sister by the hand and they walked away into a bright light.

My arm rested on my wife's shoulder, "Rin" I spoke.

"She was the one who raised me….she was like my grandmother…she bound me to you…you're the reason I never feared demons, Keade is the reason I allowed myself to trust in humans again. Her kindness gave me the strength to adopt Yoshi as my own, she taught me the sweetness that is laced in tragedy…."

Her sadness and longing gripped at my heart….I was am the body and Rin the soul…together we are one. The priestess was correct…truth is…I Sesshomaru died long ago…it was not a sad death and I did not grieve for the former me, I took all his strength with me and put it to use, I am greater than he because I learned compassion and tolerance.

Something struck me like a knife…cold, sharp realisation…_I don't hate humans…I love them_! As though reading my thought Rin turned to me with a small gasp. The shock vanished from her face and she smiled and took my hand.

"I'll never forget the coldness of that blade that you drove into my heart….I'll never forget the warmth of your blood covering me…something so beautiful was born from something so violent. It is the same for Kotone and Kei now…let's hope that they're bond will be as strong as ours." Rin spoke as we wandered down the path.

A strong wind was blowing, so strong that it swept Rin up, I leapt up and grabbed her, "Stay close" I ordered, she nodded, arm in arm, one foot at a time we charged against the strong wind current.

It carried upon it shards of glass, I covered Rin's face, but she still winced in pain and my face and hands were scratched.

_They can't stop us…Rin and I will get our daughter back_! Even though she was in pain she gritted her teeth with determination.

A light appeared before us, it was almost blinding, from it resounded Kotone's giggle, not as the full grown woman she had become…it was hers as a child. Soon after, she appeared in that very form, now older than six years old…her hair so long and her feet bare…she had always refused to wear shoes at that age.

She smiled at us playfully and turned to towards the light.

"Kotone!" Rin screamed after her.

Kotone giggled and started running, "this way mama!" she called back, "I'm over here daddy!" laughing and skipping she was consumed by the white light, which Rin and I swiftly leapt into.

Surrounding us were stars and swirls of mist, we soared through till our feet touched ground and we were standing in darkness.

Torches the colour of gold lit up and there on a stone bed pillowed by white and yellow flowers, laid an almost transparent Kotone, glowing a radiant gold light. She appeared to be her age, nineteen…the same age her mother was when I married her and adopted a child with her. Kotone looked as though she was lost in a peaceful and magical dream. This was Kotone…her spirit, her soul without the shell. Her hair was still black as night but one long streak of white in her hair across the right side of her face and it tipped the ends of her hair. She had the same markings as me, her ears pointed sharply, the music note on her forhead was gone, she had the same crescent moon as I. Still despite the slight differences to her appearance, Rin and I knew that she was Kotone, in her truest and most beautiful form.

Our path lead straight to her, but two more appeared, one on the left and one on the right, each leading to her.

On the left stood my brother and his deceased mate, she had the same glow as Kotone. On the right was Kei, holding her remains…to my utter shock, my father stood with him.

Sensing and feeling my anguish and confusion Rin stood close, she did not touch me but feeling her so near gave me comfort.

Father looked to both me and Inuyasha with a knowing smile, Kei just stared at where Kotone laid clinging to her ashes.

"Father" I heard Inuyasha breathe.

"My sons…it is good to see you both" he told us. "It's time you met two friends of mine"

A wind blew in and two shadows stood behind Kotone….when the smoke cleared there was Takara, shining an glimmering, beside her was a cloaked figure.

"He is not the guardian I recall" I spoke up.

Takara smiled, "no…this one is dedicated to the good souls who have a chance of life" she paused and turned to my father, "it is good to see you again Lord Inu Taisho, I trust Izayoi and your kingdom are faring well?"

He bowed his head respectfully, "very well...I trust you still remain a good wife to my grandson and loyal to all our family?"

"Epically so my Lord" she responded,

"You know each other?" Rin inquired.

Takara frowned as though she didn't understand why it was a question, "of course" she replied, "I have watched over your family, since the day Katashi was born I felt a connection with him and I wondered into the underworld to meet his grandfather. But anyway…we have far more important things to be concerned with" she looked to Kei, "Kei, open the satchel…release her."

He did as he was told and released Kotone's ashes to the wind, the silver flakes moved through the air and all clung to Kotone, they made her solid, the soul was back in her shell.

The guardian raised her up and with a deep voice he said "to ignite the flame of her soul…a life must be given…to bring her back…one of the living must die."

Before I could speak, Kei resounded…his voice echoing, "I will do it! I will give me life for Kotone."

"No Kei" Rin refused, she spoke for both of us. "We gave her life and we shall renew it here today….my Lord and I together as is destiny."

I nodded, "You will not take my place in this matter boy…this is a parent's duty…you will not interfere. Our duty is to give her life and yours is to maintain it once we have passed on"

Kei frowned, "I don't understand…she needs you."

To my irritation, the dead priestess spoke…she was always so interfering, I kept quiet for Rin who adored her as a friend. "What he's trying to tell you in his own way, Kei, is that he accepts you and who you are to his little girl. You are the only one he trusts to guard her and protect her, besides, Kotone gave her life for you….if you again die for her then it's all in vain."

Rin softened her face, "she needs you Kei…if only you could have seen her when you died…she became a shadow." She then faced Takara, we held hands, "Takara…I'm sorry that for even a moment, I doubted your loyalty to this family. I'm glad we have you…I know in my heart that now all my children are safe, they have found the people they belong with…I know my Lord and I can be at peace."

Takara's eyes were filled with blue, "You are the closest thing I've had to parents….I have so many brothers and sisters now thanks to you both. I promise that I will always watch out for your family, generation after generation, human, demon and half breed…all of them!"

I had no doubt of this…It was strange…how easily Rin and I were accepting this. But that was because we knew…I would be the one to get killed. They needed demonic energy for her to become fully fledged, my life would be hers…Rin would die with me because of the bond; she would feel everything with me. That was the only reason I was hesitant, but Rin and I were one being and had accepted long ago that we willing live and die together.

The guardian raised his arms, "very well, but Sesshomaru…you must know that this will take your demonic force…in other words, you'll die a_ human_."

Rin gasped quietly, I made no stir whatsoever…._I once hated humans…despised them and was disgusted by them. That Lord is a stranger to me now…now I loved more humans than I can count, my wife, my son, my grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I fell in love with a human, I raised humans….I will gladly die…human_.

Rin's courage gave me the strength to nod, "so be it." I replied.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called, "I want to die a human too! I want to give my immortality to someone."

Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes, "Inuyasha…are you sure."

He gazed at her, "I am…I want to be with you. With you, Sango and Miroku" he looked to the guardian, "I want to give my immortality to Sango and Miroku's daughter, Aya. She has always been like a niece to me and she is married to Shippo…I don't want either of them to suffer like Kagome and I did…give my life to Aya…I'm ready to move on now."

So that's it…little brother is following me to the underworld now? Still…I couldn't help but feel grateful to him…it was because of Rin, she was overwhelmed by the gesture. Aya is our granddaughter, she would live on with her children and husband.

The guardian bowed his head very well, "as a human you can join your wife and friends in heaven…you shall go first."

With a raise of his hand he lifted Inuyasha into the air, a light radiated from him…his ears were gone, his hair was black….he was dying and yet he had such a peaceful look on his face.

Rin clang to me in amazement as we watched his soul….his light fade and drift into the arms of his priestess.

We all watched with anticipation, his eyes opened…they soft and brown. Kagome tearfully cupped his cheek. "Inuyasha…how are you feeling?" she asked him.

He smiled and touched her face, "Human…and at peace, I feel…whole again, I was already half dead without you."

She giggled, "I always loved the human part of you…how it opened you up, and I've waited for you for so long Inuyasha."

The former demon slayer and monk appeared; each of them embraced their old friend.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you for saving our daughter" Sango spoke.

With his arm about her shoulder, the monk continued after his wife, "Sango and I have been given leave to cross the border for a very short time; we're going to find Shippo and Aya and explain what has happened, so she isn't afraid. We'll see you both in heaven when we get back."

They vanished into the light to inform the granddaughter we shared of her new fate. The guardian looked to us, so did my father, without me knowing, he and Kei were beside us.

"It's your time now son." he told me.

Rin looked at Inuyasha, "Did it hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No…It felt like every bad feeling I ever had was being drained from me…I felt Aya growing stronger…I felt myself returning to Kagome….it's like coming home after years of trying to get there…I'm inexplicably happy…it's….it's amazing."

Rin smiled up at me, I want that….we want that, she spoke with her eyes. With one last lingering look at Kotone, I pointed to Kei "you will protect her…but you will usurp her, the western lands is her…are you willing to give up all authority to her?"

Kei smiled, "Please….Kotone's always had the authority over me, that won't ever change."

Takara sighed, "very well….I only hope the others will understand."

With that Rin and I were lifted as Inuyasha was…we closed our eyes as I felt everything that ever irked me, hurt me, anger me and torment me…slip away. All the torture she and I had endured, all the fights we face…it all drifted away…all we could see in our minds…was our family….

* * *

**Rin **and Sesshomaru's POV

(**Rin**) (Sesshomaru)

**We saw the triplets as young boys…practicing their elements**….

"_Hey Kenta! Katashi's flaming up again…mind hitting him with some water?" Katsu called to Kenta, who gave a slight smile and obliged. The two roared with laughter as Katashi gritted his teeth…soaked and letting off steam._

"_**I'll burn you both to cinders!" He yelled and began chasing them…all three of them were laughing, more so when Katsu raised some earth causing him to trip.**_

"_**Do forgive me! Great prince Katashi…I had to bring you back down to earth" Katsu teased. Katashi growled, Katsu's smile faded "Kenta! Run! Katashi mother will not like it if you burn us**_**!"**

_They all ran through the palace, Kenta made Katashi slip on water…Katashi was always the serious one, that's why h was a great source of amusment to his brothers, because when they teased him…he smiled and laughed, he behaved like a child, which is why Rin and I never punished them for it. When they found us in the throne room, we were holding court. The triplet burst through, Kent and Katsu hid behind Rin and me. We shocked as to why Katashi was soaked and frowned at Kenta who we knew was the cause and Katsu who we knew was the influence._

_Yoshi was holding Kasumi in his arms and was restraining his laughter; it would be most princely in front of all the court._

_**Why are they such troublemakers**__?_

_They get it from their mother…clearly._

**We saw Yoshi…holding our first grandchild**…the day we were more than mother and father, but grandmother and grandfather….

"_**Mother….father…this is my son…Arata" he introduced and he handed me my grandson, tears filled my eyes…Sesshomaru's hand rested on my shoulder.**_

_Yoshi had become a man right before my eyes, holding a son of his own, only a year younger than his mother was when she adopted him. He looked up at me, "I'm going to be the best parent…I was taught by the both of you…thank you…both of you." _

_**He took Arata from me and wandered back to his wife and gave her the baby, Airi glowed with happiness. Tearfully she smiled up at Yoshi and touched his face…then kissed him, they were so happy! I leaned against Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Remember when they were two years old? How inseparable they were? Now look…bound together forever because of that little life they're cooing at." I said to him.**_

"_**Hn" he responded, I chuckled and rolled my eyes, he's opening up…more and more**__…_

As my hair turned black and claw disappeared, we saw Kasumi…ten years old…the day she got her elemental powers…the wind…

"_Give me back my doll Katsu! Or I'll get Kenta on you!" Kasumi yelled as he held up her doll up high so she couldn't reach._

"_**I'll give it back as soon as you say you're in love with Jaken and his smelly feet!" he laughed, dangling the doll by the feet**__._

"_**No I don't!" she cried, "Jaken's yucky! Stop being so mean!"**_

_Kenta and Katashi appeared and smiled almost knowingly, "I wouldn't do that brother," Kenta warned, "I recognise that look…Katashi had the same the day he held his first flame."_

_Katashi folded his arms, "It's true…I'd watch out Katsu…Kasumi is our sister after all." _

_Katsu scoffed at them, "come on…she's so scrawny and little, what can she do?" _

"_**Give me my dolly Kenta! No one messes with dolly…she's my daughter!" Kasumi demanded, it was a look we had never seen before in our daughters eyes, "Last warning…giver her back to me, now!" **_

_**Katsu looked worried but didn't want to back down. Kasumi lifted her small, slender arms…Katsu was caught in a tiny hurricane. She swirled him around and around then held him in the air upside down.**_

_Her brothers were laughing; Rin and I came to view, having watched the entire thing from a distance. Kenta gulped when saw us, upside down and still holding the doll._

"_Are you going to give her back the doll now, son?" I asked rhetorically, he nodded and outstretched his arm and Kasumi snatched back her doll._

_She released him and before he hit the ground I caught him and brought him to his feet._

_**My little trouble maker, aged fifteen…acted more like five and still needed us to pick him up every now and then.**_

_Kasumi was at Rin's side, she frowned at her brother, "Just you wait! When I have a real daughter, I'm going to make her big and strong, then she'll beat you up!"_

**We were able to give back her dolly daughter…but none to give back her real one…that's the only pain we felt that would not go away. Aside from t that everything bad we ever felt went away…Naraku and all the other villains we faced…all that was left were those happy memories**….

Finally…there was Kotone…. She was her age now…a full-fledged demon before us…this wasn't a memory of her or an illusion, it was her soul, the one we were reviving.

"Mother, father…what will I do without you?" she asked us.

**I took her hand, "you'll live your life to the fullest, and you'll be a good leader. Marry Kei if you want…have children or don't..."**

"The ruler of the western lands gives the orders while others obey. If you don't want to marry, then don't you can do this…because you are us combined…you are our legacy."

Kotone's eyes filled with tears and she leapt into both our arms, her tears flew like diamonds. "I'll be strong" she assured us, "I'll live and love with everything I have, just like you both did! I am your legacy and I won't fail you!"

**We knew she would…she was our heir, she was our last breath of life…our last sacrifice to make and we were glad to have her**.

Kotone faded into glitter in our arms, she was coming back to life and we were dying…Rin turned to me, I wiped the tears that fell. "Are you ready Rin?"

**I buried my face in his chest, "If you'll carry me" I whispered back. He looked human now…I always wondered what he would look like as a human, he still made my heart race and he still had that same aura of power**.

Rin and I the noticed something, I touched her smooth white arm…she grinned at me.

"**All our scars are gone!" I rejoiced**.

_I'__**m**__ hap__**py**__…I'__**m **__a__**t **__pe__**ace**_…

* * *

_Kotone's POV_

My veins were pulsing with an incredible power! I had just seen my parents as our souls passed though the passage of life and death.

I saw all their memories….we thought all this began when my father drove a dagger into both their hearts and bound them…no it began long before that…

A little girl heard a loud crash…she would have screamed only she had not spoken for years and believed her voice was long gone. When she came to glade she saw him lying there…her demon prince all in white…glowing like the moon.

She gulped down her fear and approached him, he sat up and hisses at her…but she did not run, she wouldn't. There was a look of pure determination in her adorable eyes, she knew this demon need her, he needed someone like never before. Their eyes connect both so unaware of how much that moment would impact them for the rest of their lives.

A bruised and broken child came to the aid of a wounded creature that many feared and that is how it began.

I felt myself being thrown; I was drowning under sea of memories, both my own and my parents. I saw Kei….the day he came to me and pledged to protect me. I saw each of my siblings faces, all them looking upon me so adoringly.

It was my parent's memories that really got to.

I heard their voices…

"_**Lord Sesshomaru**_!" I heard my mother scream, It was a child's scream, with that same child's voice I heard her say "_**I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever**_." She had her tiny hands upon her heart, wishing on a star.

My father's voice came too "_nothing I could have gained was worth losing her….nothing at all_!" it sounded like he was in so much pain.

"_You're alright now Rin_."

"_**I am**_"

I saw everything they went through together, before I was born, before any of us were! The moments they shared together!

I felt everything….love, passion, desire, heartbreak, anger, pain, happiness….everything was drowning me in a sea of turbulent emotion, I was caught in a storm! Every image they and I had seen I let it out in one sonic cry, all this emotion…I was crying for every reason a person should cry.

Mainly because it was suddenly clear to me…I was coming to life…because they were dying! For a short while I was in their arms again…and I will keep that promise to be strong and appreciate what they have given me. I won't lose myself to grief because they will always be with me!

"Kotone…" Kei's voice came, I was soaring through a light…his face came to view, his arms open. "Kotone…come back to me, come back to me K!"

I felt myself falling, strong arms caught me…warm and secure. All was dark but I soon realised my eyes were closed. I opened them and found I was once again in Kei's arms.

"Please say…you're not dead, say that we're together! Say I'm not dreaming!" I pleaded.

He smiled, his hand felt so good on my cheek, "if I kiss you more fiercely, will you believe it"

I grinned, "It would certainly help…mangy wolf!"

His lips snatch mine…I was definitely alive, my heart was racing! _Kei….don't ever let me go again! I love you so much_!

He stopped kissing and looked at me with a serious expression, "Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me? _I'm_ replaceable-"

"-Not to me you're not, you're-"

"-Shut up K and let me finish! You are I'm replaceable, there's gotta be a hundred or more men out there like me…but there is only one of you! You could find someone else like me any day but I will never find anyone to love…like you! So don't you dare ever do that again! Promise me K!"

"No!" I argued.

"What?"

"I said no! I do not obey! I am a ruler…_you_ will submit to _me_!"

He stared at me for a while, completely taken aback, but then his face softened, "Yes K…I submit, I submit to you _completely_."

My heart leapt, "good then you'll marry me of course."

He shrugged, "Sure why not…but don't think that just because you're some hot shot queen I won't argue back when you're doing something stupid! I've never been afraid to tell you like it is, I won't stop now."

I chuckled, "good, I'd hate for the arguments to stop completely."

He hugged me closely and all was right with the world.

"Uh…you guys know we're still in the underworld…right?" Inuyasha's voice came.

We broke apart and there they were, dead but at peace, they glittered like white gold in the sunlight.

Mother grinned, "You look so beautiful in this form…"

She looked different too, she was human…still it was my father that had me speechless, he was human! HUMAN! MY FATHER SESSHOMARU WAS HUMAN! I rubbed my eyes, my vision was clearly playing tricks.

While looking through his memories, I saw the kind of person he used to be, I didn't recognise him. He was strong because he had no one to protect. However he eventually learned that protecting someone makes you stronger, you're willing to put yourself in more danger and you will fight all that harder.

"Father…I"

"-It's alright" he interrupted, "though it's strange, there's a time I would have rather peeled my own skin off than die human…now, there is other way I'd rather die…you take care Kotone, the Western kingdom…is your domain now."

My grandfather InuTaisho laid a hand on both their son's shoulders, "Come now…it's time to go to our resting place. Kagome and Inuyasha went into the light hand in hand. InuTaisho followed.

I kissed my parents goodbye, I had never cried so much in all my life! The only time I felt this upset was when Kei died…but still I was comforted by the fact that this is what they wanted.

Mother kissed my forehead, "Go home with Kei and Takara my dearest and be good…whatever happens…be good. Power turns people, but you have so many loved ones to keep you sane…be good."

I tearfully nodded, "Yes mother…I will, I'll be good, I promise."

She then looked to Kei, "Keep her safe…"

"I will" He assured so very sincerely.

Rin then looked to Takara, "Keep Katashi safe…you are the gentle mother, make sure they're all looked after."

Takara smiled, "I always have, I always will." She was then handed the sword she and my brother shared Tensaiga , the sword of healing.

Sesshomaru swept up his wife and he carried her into the light. An overwhelming tranquillity filled my entire body; it was like the calm after a storm, when the sea settles on the shores. I had Kei, I had my kingdom and I had my parents close to my heart forever more and would rule with everything they had taught me.

The Tenshi of our family smiled at us, "It's time to go home Kotone…but you need to make one final decision before we leave so that your parents can truly rest in peace."

I was confused, Kei and I exchanged looks. Kei grew aggravated, "Dammit Tenshi! Speak more clearly!"

Though I glared at him for his rudeness, Takara giggled. "Rin and Sesshomaru shared a bond…when one dyed so would the other…Sesshomaru gave his life; Rin's has yet to be given. However it is up to you to choose who you give that life to as you will be connected to them in the way your parents were… if it's okay I have a suggestion…."

_A suggestion? Who?_

* * *

_Kasumi's POV_

Sora had his arm around me, "I can't stand this waiting!" I whispered to him, still at least I had my husband, Katashi was pacing like a lion stuck in a cage without his Tenshi to calm him.

Yuna, Kenta's wife came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "brother, come sit with us…Kenta is worried for you. Takara will be back soon…they all will I'm sure, so please…come sit."

Katashi frowned at her, "I would rather be alone." He told her.

Yuna knew my brother well and knew not to take it personally, the only two people who could ever get through to him, was mother and Takara both of who were in the underworld.

Mana came and sat next to me…a tear down her cheek. Mana never cried and it shocked me so I put my arm around her. Sora moved to the other side of her and took her hand.

"What is it?" I asked her, "Mana what's wrong?"

Sora handed her my handkerchief, the one Kenta gave me. Gratefully she took it and wiped her face. "He's dead" she whispered, "my father is dead.."

I was shocked, "Uncle? How do you know this?"

She shrugged, "I'm the daughter of a powerful priestess, I was myself a priestess before my marriage…I have a strong sense of these things. Also, a moment ago…I felt this sudden chill and then his presence, he was saying goodbye…but then I felt my mother's too. He's with her now Kasumi, they're finally together again! I'm sad because I'll miss them…but at the same time, I know he's happy and that this what they both wanted."

But then I too felt a presence…all of us did, my siblings and I exchanged looks. Suddenly we all knew…that they had passed on with our uncle. It was the most bittersweet feeling! I clung to Sora. _What about Kotone? Will we have her back at least_? This was all too close together, it was the anniversary of my unborn daughter's death…now it was my parents and uncle's too.

In my head came Takara's voice "life must pay for life."

_Don't tell me that! It's not fair! It's not fair!_

My head began to reel, I felt so heavy and my breathing quickened, "Kasumi?" I heard Sora call, he sounded so far away, but I knew he was close because I felt him catch me as I fell.

Everything turned dark…but then a light filled the void. Suddenly I was in my home…the one I shared with Sora, in the gardens I had spent so much time in with my son Shinobu…my white winged crow.

Before me then came a woman of such divine beauty. Her hair was long and silver but it was not straight, it curled into long ringlets. Her eyes were mauve…they were like Sora's and I found myself momentarily lost in them. Those purple orbs were surrounded by thick long lashes and they shone from a canvas of the whitest shade of skin. What truly marvelled me was her wings, they were long and when she outstretched them I was cast in a shadow. They glistened in the sunlight….not black, not white…gold, she had golden wings. She was a creature of myth…she was Tenma.

"I'll be with you soon…mother" she promised me, then began to fade away.

"Tenma! No come back! Tenma!" I awoke in Sora's arms calling out her name.

He frowned at me, "Kasumi…you saw Tenma?" he asked, all I could do was nod.

_How?_

"Perhaps we could illuminate the situation" spoke a voice I was glad to hear, despite how much it had irked me not too long ago.

It was Takara and with her was Kei and Kotone, my heart swelled at the sight my little sister, so powerful and beautiful. Katashi too felt so relieved, he didn't care much Kei at the moment, but his wife and sister were back.

"You're hairs still black" Katsu commented.

Kotone smiled, "It's something I'm glad of."

"You look beautiful!" I gushed.

Kotone looked suddenly very sad, "I have something to tell you…mother and father is…"

"-Dead" Kenta cut in, "Yes we know little sister, we felt them passing…they're not gone though, they're still with us, forever. Now we wish to hear the whole ordeal."

"And you shall" Takara assured, "after Kasumi wears this" she then showed us a locket…it was mothers, we looked to see that Kotone was wearing father's. These lockets kept them from feeling the separation pains if they strayed too far from each other.

"Why must I wear it?" I asked, Sora had his hands on both my shoulders as he stood behind me.

Takara placed it around my neck as she explained. "Tenma is now linked to Kotone….when you parents gave their life for her, there was a life left over. Kotone chose the life to be given as she would then be bound to that life as her mother and father was…she chose her niece when I informed her of your tragic loss."

"You should have told me long ago" Kotone chimed in, "Now…she's been brought back to life inside you, she'll be here in nine months and she and I will be bound forever. So intend to keep a close eye on her of course."

"She will need a protector of course" Takara continued, "they both will, the wolves have proven most worthy of this, who better to protect our bounded than the two strongest sons of Chief Koga, Hiro and Kei. Kei will be with Kotone…Hiro's fate is with the golden egg, Tenma."

This was all so overwhelming, I couldn't believe it! I had my child back! I cried in Sora's arms, we all embraced each other.

My mother and father…Rin and Sesshomaru, they are the greatest being to have ever walked the earth…all they ever did was sacrifice themselves for our family, this was their last and with it they gave me back my sister and my child!

Hiro approached Sora and I and bowed. "If destiny deems I'm to protect your child, I will do so with my life, however it goes no farther than that."

"You say that now, but just you wait!" Takara teased, she was by Katashi's side, "you will never love anyone as you loved Junko. That is because you can never love the same way, your love for Tenma will be different…but it will true and unconditional, trust me."

Katashi sighed, "you always meddle, my gentle rain" he complained, "tell ne you're at least done being a Tenshi."

She shrugged, "For now, who knows what the future holds."

A moment of silence past…."Ah crap" it was Katsu that broke it, "Its occurred to me that I'm going to have to work all that much harder to be my new niece's favourite, Kotone has the advantage with this bond! Plus I need to make her like me so she won't listen to Kasumi when she orders her to beat me."

I chuckled, "I recall that threat…I assure I intend to make good on its"

So that's it…it's done.

**Epilogue**

_Kei and Kotone married three years after she took the throne. This was due to the fact that the dog demons and wolves were natural enemies and they had to be diplomatic so that a riot or war would not ensue. Their efforts were not wasted as now the wolves and dogs coincide peacefully. The two had nine children…eight sons and one daughter, all wild and loyal, the perfect blend of wolf and dog._

_Yoshi handed Bakusaiga to Kotone, he told her it was time the sword was again in the rulers hands where it belongs. With that he and Airi settled back in the village of Edo, allowing their eldest to take full possession of their domain. _

_All the children were at peace. Tenma grew beautifully and shared a very strong and sweet relationship with her aunt. She showed Hiro that it was possible for him to love again and the two shared a happy life together. Kasumi was completely healed by the birth of her daughter and she knew she had her parents to thank for that._

_As for Rin and Sesshomaru…they were never meant to be mere humans. Their strength, their resolve and unwavering devotion moved the Gods so much that they made them one of their own. Rin became the goddess symbolising ultimate love, Sesshomaru became the God of war and devotion. They had a shrine built in their honour._

_Their children were no longer considered half breeds and humans…they were the children of gods and had such a place when they moved in into the light._

_Fate will keep our heroes linked forever. More than fate…Love, in some form another, whether it marriage or friendship, the families would forever be linked throughout the genrations;_

_In the future, Sota Higurashi walked home from another long day of high school, tired of running from all the girls. At seventeen, everyone wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend, especially as he was considered one of the most attractive boys in the whole school. All he ever thought of was how he missed his sister and how he'd like to feel connected to her in some way again._

_He was minding his own business when he saw a shrine, it gleamed brightly. His family were caretakers to a shrine, seeing this one made him wish they took better care of theirs. There was something about the shrine, something that drew him to it._

"_You should go in" spoke a soft voice "pay your respects"_

_When he turned he saw a lovely vision…a woman with cream hair and blue-green eyes, there was a chill around her and he shivered._

"_Whose shrine is it?" he asked._

_The lovely woman smiled, "it is the shrine to the goddess of ultimate love…Rin and her spouse the god of war and devotion."_

_Sota frowned, "love and war? Seems like an odd pairing."_

"_I think it a fine one, what better reason to fight other than for love, they balance each other. It's a whole history behind them I think will fascinate you greatly."_

"_Uh, okay, I guess I've got time to check it out." He supposed and wondered in._

_Takara smiled after him, "my work here is done completely, I'm coming back now Katashi" with that she returned to the heavens to watch the scene from there._

_Within the shrine, Sota saw the painting of the god Sesshomaru and the goddess Rin. Their arms were entwined as they soared through the sky. Candles were lit to honour them._

_Sota knelt and bowed; he lit the incense and gave a respectful prayer and words to honour them. _

"_Hello there" the voice startled him._

_Behind him was a young girl about his age with long soft brown hair and hazel eyes, upon her eyelids she dusted soft pink eye shadow. He had to admit, she was cute…her body curvaceous and her legs long. _

_He had to stop himself staring, "Oh hi, I'm sorry…I'll leave you alone to pray."_

_He went to walk away, till she stopped him "wait, I was actually just cleaning up a little in here…my family are caretakers to the shrine. I'm done now though and I'm kind of bored…did you wanna hang out?" _

_He thought for a moment, usually he'd say no but he felt like fate had brought them together. "Okay…I'm Sota by the way."_

_She grinned sheepishly, "I know…we're in the same classes and everything…you just haven't noticed me."_

_He felt really bad, how could he not have noticed her? probably because he was too busy running away from the other girls. "I'm really sorry, what's your name."_

"_Sango, my name is Sango."_

_He grinned, "That's really pretty" he complimented sincerely. _

_Sango blushed, "thanks…it's a name that has been passed down in my family for generations, I'm lucky to have it. Come on, I know a great place for some ice cream…we can meet my twin brother, Miroku, there. You'll have to excuse him though…he's kind of a perv."_

_He laughed and the two set off together, he felt more content than he had done for some time. Something wonderful was going to happen to him, he knew it._

**Thank you to all who stuck with me through these stories, I hope this one wasn't too much of a disappointment. I really am so grateful to you all! Thank you! Take care**


End file.
